Agente 023
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: Hinata trabalha para a polícia japonesa como investigadora, mas vê sua pacata rotina mudar quando recebe a missão de espionar Uzumaki Naruto. Cada vez mais envolvida, Hinata descobre que suas vidas sempre andaram paralelas mesmo que ela nunca tenha sabido.
1. Conhecendo seus personagens

Os personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo seus personagens**

23 de outubro de 2009.

Para Hyuuga Hinata. Entregar em mãos.

Urgente.

A jovem encarou mais uma vez o envelope pardo jogado na mesinha do escritório, por cima dos relatórios que teria que ler e fichas para assinar. Suspirou. Porque teve que começar a trabalhar tão cedo? Pensando agora deveria mesmo ter aproveitado todas aquelas festas quando teve oportunidade. Se bem que nunca se sentiu a vontade em festas.

Preso ao envelope, um bilhete com a caligrafia grande e inclinada da amiga.

_Vemos-nos no almoço._

_Ps.: não assina o envelope ainda._

Hyuuga Hinata é uma mulher baixa para sua idade, com cabelos azulados e lisos até abaixo dos ombros, seios incomodamente grandes e quadril largo, se comparado ao resto das japonesas. Os olhos são tão claros que é impossível ver sua íris. Em 27 de dezembro completará 25 anos, idade que o pai insiste em casá-la, mesmo que acorrentada.

Hinata pegou o envelope e abriu-o sem animação.

_Missão 155/08_

_Nível D_

_Descrição: Vigiar Imanaka Ino, filha de um dos maiores magnatas da cidade e herdeira da Imanaka Transportes._

Separou os relatórios que teria que ler das fichas e colocou numa pasta fina e vermelha escrito "verídico" e logo depois pôs a pasta dentro de outra maior, que levaria para a casa. Passou as mãos pela franja. Já não pensava mais em cortá-la. A franja dava uma aparência infantil a ela que ela não queria se desfazer.

Seguiu pelo corredor cumprimentando todos que lhe dirigiam o olhar e chamou o elevador.

- Hinata! Eu estava agora mesmo indo até sua sala - disse uma animada jovem de cabelos róseos.

- Sakura-chan?! Como vai?

Haruno Sakura foi a única amizade confiável que conseguiu fazer no ambiente de trabalho. Alta, magra e um pouco escandalosa, de vez em quando. Sakura com seus olhos verdes e cabelos rosa chamava duas vezes mais a atenção dos homens do que Hinata, que agradecia mentalmente por isso.

- Melhor que antes, mas não por muito tempo...

- Por quê?

- Minha missão - respondeu Sakura desanimada - tenho que conseguir informações sobre uma quadrilha. Tenho que dar em cima de um cara qualquer de novo. Será que ninguém liga de eu ter terminado um namoro de 4 anos há dois dias?!

- Eu ligo - disse Hinata confortadora, apertando o botão do 8° andar do elevador.

- Obrigada. Eu realmente torço para que você não tenha que escolher entre sua vida amorosa e seu trabalho.

- Creio que não vou precisar.

Hinata despediu-se da amiga e saiu do elevador, caminhando em direção da sala grande, no fim do corredor.

- Bom dia, Hinata-san. Tsunade-sama já está lhe esperando.

A jovem entrou pela porta que a assistente lhe indicara e deu de frente com uma pilha de papéis.

- Hinata, creio que já recebeu um envelope com a descrição da missão - ouviu a voz da chefe de trás dos papéis.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu.

- Você e mais dois seguranças iram buscar a senhorita Yamanaka ás 11:00 e levá-la à boate LeMusic Tokio e deverão trazê-la ás 3:00 da manhã. Nem mais, nem menos. Um segurança é um policial civil e outro é segurança particular. Nessa missão você não vai precisar de identidade falsa, mas certifique-se de que ninguém saiba sua verdadeira identidade. Alguma dúvida?

- Não senhora.

- Então assine a missão e pode ir.

A jovem lembrou-se da instrução da amiga de não assinar o envelope, então ela fingiu rabiscar no papel (algo inútil, pois Tsunade não a estava olhando) e guardou-o dentro da pasta que carregava.

Ao fechar a porta Hinata pode ver o topo da cabeça loira da chefe e a ouvir berrar instruções para a assistente.

"Cuidar de uma menina não trabalho para uma pessoa que trabalha no serviço secreto da policia japonesa", pensou.

- Não sei quem está em pior situação - cochichou Sakura quando Hinata contou sua missão na hora do almoço.

- Deviam mudar o nome do nosso departamento. Não há mais nada secreto lá...

- Fale baixo, Hinata. Alguém pode ouvir. Se a gente não tivesse que trabalhar hoje, bem que a gente podia ir nessa boate se divertir... To precisando esquecer tudo por um tempo.

Hinata traduziu a frase "esquecer tudo" com tomar um porre. A única coisa boa dessa missão é que ela não precisaria cuidar de uma amiga bêbada.

Assim que pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante é que Hinata se deu conta de como a cidade estava cheia. Tókio parecia ter ficado muito pequena com esse monte de gente se esbarrando.

- Vamos fazer compras, Hinata?

- Não posso. Tenho uns relatórios para ler.

- Isso não é trabalho seu.

- Eu sei, mas a Chise ainda está de licença.

- Estão abusando de você. Deixa aquela porcaria toda acumular e eles que se virem - enraiveceu a amiga.

- Eu realmente não ligo, Sakura-chan. Não tenho nada para fazer em casa.

Hinata acompanhou a amiga até a metade do caminho sorrindo enquanto a amiga resmungava algo como "abuso de boa vontade".

Ser liberado cedo do trabalho significava não pegar a hora do rush. A estação do metrô estaria cheia, provavelmente, mas nada que seja incômodo.

Hinata fez todo o caminho até em casa absorta em pensamentos e fantasias. Fantasiava como seria umas férias no Havaí ou talvez Brasil quando uma saudação animada a tirou de seus devaneios:

- HINATA! Como vai?

- Kiba-kun?! Que susto...

Foi então que ela percebeu que já estava em frente ao seu prédio.

- Não me diga que eu sou não feio assim - brincou o vizinho.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer - respondeu ela seguindo em direção ao elevador.

Inuzuka Kiba é um cara de personalidade forte. Não leva desaforo para casa, fala alto e gosta de se exibir. Mas definitivamente, não era um cara feio; com seus cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da mesma cor, um corpo atlético e dentes perfeitos deixava as mulheres suspirando ao passar.

- De folga hoje, vizinha?

- Não, Kiba-kun. Fui liberada mais cedo, só isso.

- Humm... Então a gente pode sair hoje, o que você acha? Sabe, só pra conversar e passear.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun. Mas hoje eu não posso... Combinei com uma amiga de sair mais tarde.

Ele pareceu perder metade da animação inicial. E, desapontado, disse que tudo bem.

Hinata estava muito incomodada com o clima tenso que se estabeleceu. Ela torcia mentalmente para que alguém mais entrasse no elevador ou então o elevador se apressasse em ir até o 4° anadar.

- Ganhei dois ingressos para o teatro. Gostaria de ir comigo?

A jovem gritava mentalmente para arranjar uma desculpa ou ter coragem suficiente para recusar. Não é que não gostasse da companhia de Kiba, pelo contrário, até se sentia a vontade e conseguia manter um diálogo legal com ele, mas não há nada que ela gostasse mais do que ficar atoa de short curto e blusa larga em casa.

- Adoraria - respondeu, se xingando mentalmente, no mesmo instante em que as portas do elevador se abriram, mostrando o quarto piso.

- Sexta que vem ás 20h, certo? - disse ele, abrindo a porta do 404.

- Combinado - respondeu ela, abrindo a porta do 402.

Hinata chegou a casa e atirou o molho de chaves em cima da mesinha de vidro, fazendo um grande barulho. Jogou-se em cima do sofá e encarou o teto branco.

A sala de sua casa era grande e bonita. Havia uma mesa de jantar e um armário, ambos na cor mogno, perfeitamente combinando. A sala era toda decorada com retratos e lembranças de família. Por uma pequena entrada, chegava-se na outra parte da sala, onde havia um rack com uma televisão, aparelho de som e alguns vinhos. Havia um sofá de três poltronas (Hinata nunca entendeu o porquê de ter um sofá tão grande sendo que era a única moradora da casa).

Estava ali apenas encarando o teto e quase cochilando quando se lembrou que ainda tinha coisas a fazer.

"Malditos relatórios", pensou enquanto se levantava do sofá.

Foi até o cômodo da casa onde costumava terminar o trabalho ou simplesmente ler e navegar pela internet. O quarto era grande o bastante para as coisas que continha: duas escrivaninhas, uma com um pequeno monte de papeis organizados e outra com um notebook, onde também havia um telefone e uma estante pequena na altura e grande no comprimento cheia de livros e mangás.

Jogou-se na cadeira e olhou preguiçosamente para os papéis que trazia. Tirou uma caneta preta de dentro da gaveta e começou a ler os relatórios, mordendo a tampa da caneta e sublinhando as partes mais importantes. No fim da leitura de cada relatório, ela tinha que escrever os altos e baixos da missão.

Estava nesse trabalho monótono havia 2 horas quando decidiu acomodar a cabeça na mesinha. E pensando que dali a 5 minutos continuaria a trabalhar, adormeceu.

Acordou com o barulho insistente do telefone e xingando baixo foi atendê-lo.

- Mochi mochi!

- Hinata, sou eu. Já tá se arrumando para a festa?

- Oi, Sakura-chan. - disse reconhecendo a voz da amiga e olhando o relógio - Não é uma festa, é uma missão. E ainda são 6h.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas temos que começar a arrumar a roupa já.

Só nesse instante Hinata lembrou que não tinha roupa nova para sair. Infelizmente, muito infelizmente teria que pedir ajuda à Sakura e o preblema é que...

- EU AJUDO VOCÊ A SE ARRUMAR! 9H ESTOU NA SUA CASA - gritou a Haruno histérica do outro lado da linha.

O problema é que ela se empolga demais.

Combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde. Hinata ainda tinha 3h para aproveitar antes que a amiga chegasse e a fizesse de boneca.

Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira para terminar, displicentemente, o trabalho dos outros.

Isso já estava começando a incomodá-la. Sakura tinha razão. Ela não tem que fazer o trabalho de ninguém.

"Deixa essa porcaria toda se acumular", repetiu a frase da amiga, em pensamentos.

Depois de algumas horas, deitou a caneta na mesa e suspirou. Finalmente tinha acabado de ler aqueles malditos relatórios.

Hinata levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Hoje ela se permitiria tomar um banho reconfortante e demorado.

O banheiro não era muito espaçoso. Tinha apenas uma banheira de hidromassagem branca, um sanitário também branco e uma pia de mármore. Na pia havia alguns cremes hidratantes e uns óleos para o banho e para o corpo. Na parede onde ficava a pia tinha um grande espelho, que ia de uma ponta a outra da pia.

Hinata entrou e pendurou no gancho, perto da hidromassagem, sua toalha rosa e seu roupão também rosa. Abriu a torneira e deixou a banheira enchendo enquanto foi até a sala e ligou o aparelho de som.

"São oito horas e começa a esfriar em tóquio. Os termômetros que até semana passada não caíam para menos de 29°C, podem diminuir bastante até quinta-feira dessa semana, segundo meteriologistas", foi o Hinata ouviu antes de colocar um cd para tocar. E só quando a voz de Steve Taylor começou a sair pelas caixas de som é que a jovem foi para o banheiro.

Desprendeu o cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo que usava e balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, encarando sua imagem no espelho. Varreu sua imagem a procura rugas, manchas ou algo do tipo. Passou a mãos pelos fios azulados de seu cabelo e imaginou como seriam se fossem de outra cor... Loiro? Ou talvez preto? ... Soprou a franja para que alguns fios parassem de cair sobre os olhos. Talvez devesse mesmo cortar essa franja e ficar com cara de mulher, afinal, não era mais uma criança.

Despiu-se sem pressa e fechou a torneira da banheira antes que ela vazasse. Jogou óleo de canela na água antes de entrar e ficar submersa até o pescoço.

Cantarolava enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo. Afundou a cabeça na água e ficou lá até que não agüentou mais prender a respiração.

Estava lavando a cabeça quando ouve a campainha tocar.

- JÁ VAI!

Terminou de enxaguar os cabelos, enrolou-se na toalha e foi atender a porta.

- Hinata, sou eu! - ouviu a amiga gritar animada do lado de fora.

Hinata abriu a porta e deixou uma contente Sakura passar.

- Sasuke-kun... Ele me quer de volta.

- Ele disse isso, sakura-chan?

- Não. Mas ele estava em frente ao meu apartamento agora a pouco e olhando para a minha janela.

- Err... Bem... Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, Sakura-chan - disse Hinata depois de hesitar.

- Quer dizer que ele me ama, Hinata - respondeu impaciente - eu vou conversar com ele. Acho que vou contar a ele sobre meu emprego. Não agüento mais mentir.

- Não podemos fazer isso. Lembra do contrato?

- Dane-se o contrato - falou a outra animada e indo até o aparelho de som trocar o cd para um mais animado - ou então eu peço demissão.

- Isso seria insensato - repreendeu Hinata.

- Eu sei - respondeu Sakura empurrando a amiga para o quarto - mas eu não quero terminar solteira por causa de um emprego. Sempre achei meu trabalho sério demais para mim - sorriu brincalhona.

Sakura pegou uma saia e blusa vermelha chamativa e jogou para a amiga.

- Eu não vou usar isso - disse Hinata - é chamativo demais, sem contar que iríamos iguais.

- É verdade - concordou Sakura reparando na roupa vermelha que usava. Vestido?

- Não, não. Eu queria ir de calça jeans.

Hinata pegou uma calça jeans colada, uma sandália preta de salto pequeno e uma blusa preta aberta nas costas ouvindo a amiga murmurar "bonita, mas básica demais".

- Hinata, posso pedir um favor? - perguntou Sakura enquanto maquiava a amiga - troca de missão comigo...

- Nani?! Sakura-chan, eu não posso...

- Pode sim. Eu sei que você não assinou o papel... Não posso trair o Sasuke antes mesmo de voltar com ele.

- Mas nunca acontece nada nessas missões. Você dopa o cara e mexe nas coisas dele, só isso.

- Essa é uma missão diferente. Não tem como você saber disso porque eu me esqueci de te entregar a descrição da missão, sinto muito. – desculpou-se a rosada - É com um membro de uma quadrilha que estamos lidando. Eu precisaria de muito tempo para ganhar a confiança dele.

Hinata cedeu no 10° pedido da amiga. Ouvir "por favor" de Sakura 10 vezes seguidas lhe encheu a paciência.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – perguntou a morena vencida, sendo abraçada pela amiga.

- Hoje apenas socializar. Certifique-se de colocar isso na bebida dele quando estiverem a sós – entregou uma ampola muito pequena – é para dopá-lo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, escondendo o mínino embrulho no decote da blusa.

- Como assim quando estivermos a sós?!

- Ele vai querer te levar para um motel, carro, mato... Enfim... Não precisa se preocupar. É só tomar cuidado com o que você faz.

- Mas como vou atrair a atenção dele?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata. Você é mulher, vai saber o que fazer.

De repente os batimentos cardíacos de Hinata aumentaram e ela começava a sentir a testa suar. Porque Sakura foi pedir isso justo a ela?

- Segunda eu lhe entrego a descrição da missão e você vai se sentir mais segura.

"Grande ajuda", pensou ironicamente Hinata.

- Ele freqüenta essa boate aonde vamos hoje todas as sextas feiras. Aliás, essa é a boate mais bem freqüentada de Tókio. Que sorte podermos sair juntas, mesmo que seja uma missão – sorriu Sakura.

Foram ao local indicado para a missão. Os seguranças as pegaram na descida do metrô e as levaram numa limousine preta até a mansão dos Yamanaka. Assim que o carro parou no portão uma jovem veio a seu encontro gritando "hoje a festa é minha".

- Depressa! Já estamos atrasados - disse ao motorista quando fechou a porta do carro.

Hinata reparou que a menina que entrara não carro não era uma menina, como havia pensado. Devia ter quase a mesma idade que ela.

Yamanaka Ino era uma mulher muito bonita. Cabelos longos e loiros, olhos azuis e um corpo bem definido.

O caminho até a boate foi feito em silêncio, exceto pelos muxoxos de impaciência de Ino.

Quando chegaram à boate, Ino, Sakura e um dos seguranças entraram direto pela porta da direita. Enquanto Hinata teve que esperar na fila para entrar pela porta principal. O outro segurança ficou do lado de fora.

Quando Hinata entrou percebeu que estava em um mundo totalmente novo, um lugar ao qual não está acostumada e um lugar que a deixa totalmente desconfortável.

Hinata se lembrou das fotos tiradas pela câmera de segurança do banco nacional – fotos que precisou encarar por horas a fim de gravar o "alvo" na memória. Não estava perfeita, mas dava para ter uma idéia de como é a fisionomia do seu alvo. Loiro, olhos azuis, estatura mediana, nariz fino e a característica mais marcante, três riscos na bochecha. Mas como iria achá-lo no meio de tanta gente? O que diria a ele? E se ele estivesse entre amigos?

A jovem foi ficando mais nervosa a cada pergunta que não sabia responder.

Definitivamente, odiava esse tipo de missão.

11:20 ainda. Tinha a noite toda pela frente. Uma longa noite.

Espremeu-se por entre a multidão que dançava freneticamente para dar a volta pelo salão. Hinata se impressionou com o tanto de pessoas loiras que encontrou. Acaso teria virado moda pintar o cabelo de loiro?

Uma volta, duas voltas, três voltas e nada. Vários puxões, várias tentativas, por parte dos homens, de agarrá-la e nada. Hinata cansou-se de andar feito barata tonta e resolveu se sentar nas mesinhas em frente ao bar, que afastado da pista de dança e onde a música não estouravam os tímpanos. Pediu um drink qualquer e ficou observando o lugar.

- Esse é meio forte para quem não está acostumado- disse uma voz atrás de si.

Hinata levou um susto quando se virou para encarar quem lhe dirigia a palavra. Era ele.

- C-como sabe que eu não estou acostumada - disse baixo. Mas teve que repetir um pouco mais alto.

- Ah! Está na cara. Estudante, 20 anos e mora com os pais, acertei?

- Não. Errou todas - riu a jovem.

O barman entregou a bebida de Hinata e saiu. Ela faz uma careta ao provar o drink, o que fez com que o cara com quem conversava dar gargalhadas.

- Eu disse. Você tem cara de quem nunca tomou um porre - falou ele.

- E nunca tomei mesmo - respondeu.

- Você vem sempre aqui?

- Não muito.

- Hm... Deixa-me tentar outra cantada... Tinha uma pedra no alto do morro. Rola ou não rola?

Os dois riram e Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção te envergonhar.

Hinata pediu que ele não se preocupasse enquanto observava seu "alvo" tomar a terceira dose de tequila.

- Seu nome é? – a menina inclinou um pouco a cabeça, num movimento involuntário e perguntou com a voz suave, que foi ouvida pelo loiro apesar da música alta.

- Essa foi a visão mais linda que eu já tive – disse ele deslumbrado.

A moça sentiu a mão do loiro passear pela sua bochecha.

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. E o seu?

- Hinata.

Quando se deu conta, seu nome já havia escapado de sua boca. Não é prudente dizer seu verdadeiro nome, mas por segundos perdeu seu raciocínio e acabou deixando o nome lhe escapar. O consolo que a jovem arrumou foi que existiam muitas hinatas. Por sorte o sobrenome não lhe escapou também.

Naruto gostava bastante de falar, pelo que a menina percebeu. Isso facilita muito as coisas, pensava ela.

Hinata deu mais uma bicadinha em sua bebida. E Naruto pedia a quinta dose de tequila.

E era bastante "observável" a mudança de comportamento do rapaz. Ele estava começando a se agitar demais, falar mais alto e depressa, a rir descontroladamente por pouca coisa.

- Vamos dançar.

- Não, eu não gosto.

- Não vai te machucar – ele riu puxando-a pela mão até a pista de dança.

A jovem sentia o rosto corar por estar "dançando". Ela movimentava os pés pequenamente e batia uma das mãos na perna no ritmo da música. Olhava Naruto girar, ir até o chão e arriscar uns passinhos ao som da música eletrônica que tocava. Olhava e pedia mentalmente para aquilo acabar logo.

- Ela está comigo, mano – ouviu Naruto gritar para alguém atrás de si, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Mal ae, cara – desculpou-se um homem barbudo parecendo hippie que Hinata nem havia notado que estava por perto.

- Ele não tirava os olhos de você – disse o loiro ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela sorriu, disfarçando o tremor interior que sentiu pelo gesto dele.

- Você tem o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi – disse ele novamente deslumbrado.

- Você também – devolveu ela, sinceramente.

- Eu queria... – Hinata sentiu o rosto ser segurado e fechou os olhos levemente -... Roubar esse sorriso para mim.

Naruto uniu a ponto de seu nariz ao dele e nesse momento Hinata sentiu o cheiro forte de álcool que vinha da boca dele. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois logo em seguida os dois estavam se beijando contida e timidamente.

Um beijo, dois beijos, três beijos.

- Não quero mais dançar – anunciou ela.

Quarto beijo.

- Tudo bem – concordou ele.

Depois do quarto beijo, Hinata parou de contar. Foi quando Naruto a guiou até seu carro. Foi também quando os beijos se tornaram mais ousados.

Ela estava com as costas encostadas no carro, tendo as mãos do loiro em sua cintura e o corpo do mesmo prensado sobre o seu.

O rapaz parou de beijá-la por um momento e deu uma cambaleada para trás. A bebida parece ter feito algum efeito sobre ele. Retirou as mãos da cintura da pequena e as apoiou no carro e beijou a base do seu pescoço de leve várias vezes até decidir ir descendo aos poucos.

Hinata logo o afastou assustada e trêmula.

- E-está todo mundo olhando.

- Quer ir para outro lugar, Hinatinha.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou pela porta que ele havia aberto para ela.

**(8) Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**


	2. Missão 16908

**Capítulo 2 - missão 169/08**

Hinata observava silenciosamente pela janela do BMW em que estava a passagem passar rapidamente como flashes. De vez em quando, olhava do loiro para o velocímetro.

Naruto ameaçava uma dança e cantava uma música que Hinata não identificou sentado no banco do motorista.

O rapaz dirigia tranquilamente quando Hinata reparou, pela primeira vez, já que as poucas luzes da boate a atrapalharam, que ele era muito atraente. A calça social e a blusa sport fina davam um charme a mais a ele.

Ia respondendo as perguntas dele por monossílabos. Queria apenas ficar em silêncio, mas o rapaz ao seu lado gostava de falar... E como.

Logo chegaram a um luxuoso motel. Esse era o último lugar em que pensaria estar.

A suíte do motel era bem luxuosa, como esperado. O quarto era arredondado com uma porta no canto direito que dava para o banheiro, Hinata pode reparar. As paredes e o teto eram vermelho-claro, sendo a parede detrás do dossel da cama em um tom de vermelho mais intenso, os móveis cor mogno e os enfeites eram variados. A cama ficava ao centro do quarto e um pouco distante dela havia um bar com vinho, wisk e champanhe.

Hinata nem teve tempo de reparar melhor no quarto, pois Naruto lhe atraía a atenção sussurrando em seu ouvido e passando as pontas dos dedos por suas coxas levemente. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele já a havia pressionado contra a parede e lhe lambia o pescoço.

A única coisa que a jovem conseguia fazer era deixar as mãos paradas ao lado do corpo. Sentia o sangue esquentar a cada vez que sentia a língua dele em sua pele.

- Hi-na-ta... Hinata... Hinatinha – ele brincava com seu nome entre as carícias e parecia gostar muito disso.

Ele parou as carícias e a encarou. Ela estremeceu. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe convidavam e instigavam. Hinata sentia as mãos do rapaz subirem por seu corpo, posando uma na sua cintura e outra na sua nuca. Seus olhos foram fechando à medida que seus lábios se aproximavam até que se encostaram completamente.

Hinata entreabriu a boca e sentiu a língua de Naruto brincar com a sua cada vez mais ardente e chamativa.

- Eu preciso beber alguma coisa - disse Hinata, separando-se dele e desencostando da parede.

- Tudo bem - disse indo até o bar e servindo um pouco de vinho para ela. – Gosta? – perguntou lhe estendendo a taça.

Ela assentiu e tomou um gole de vinho antes de pedir que ele colocasse uma música. Nesse meio tempo, Hinata tirou de dentro do decote pequena ampola que Sakura lhe dera. Quebrou a tampa da ampola, jogou rapidamente o pó dentro do vinho e o agitou até não haver vestígios de pó, jogou o pequeno objeto de vidro no chão e pisou em cima.

- Toma comigo? – estendeu a taça a ele um pouco tensa.

Ele sorriu abertamente e tomou todo o vinho da taça distraidamente enquanto conversavam trivialidades.

O jovem sorriu de modo sedutor enquanto se livrava da taça.

- Quero você, Hinatinha. Dessa vez não adianta inventar desculpas - riu ele.

- Desculpas de quê?!

Ele apenas gargalhou e mordiscou o dedo indicador dela.

Hinata sentiu até o seu último fio de cabelo corar.

O rapaz se aproximou mais dela, decidido a melhorar o clima entre eles, e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa muito vagarosamente. Hinata foi seguindo seus movimentos com o olhar e seus batimentos cardíacos foram aumentando a cada botão que ele descia. Naruto pegou a mão da moça, segurou forte entre a sua e levou até a presilha do cinto. Hinata levantou o olhar e deu de frente com o rosto dele centímetros do seu.

Ele mordiscou a ponta do nariz dela, a orelha, o pescoço devagar.

O coração da jovem batia muito rápido. Sentia as mãos tremerem e uma palpitação leve no ventre.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo ela segurou a cabeça de Naruto com as duas mãos e juntou seus lábios num beijo profundo e ousado.

Ficaram muito tempo, em pé, se beijando vorazmente. Um beijo longo, molhado, excitante, ofegante. Até que Naruto, aos poucos ia levando-a para a cama, sem parar de encará-la e unir seus lábios de vez em quando.

Hinata só percebeu que chegaram à cama quando seu calcanhar bateu de leve do pé desta. Caiu propositalmente de costas no colchão macio e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o corpo do rapaz lhe cobriu, desacordado.

"Recomponha-se, Hinata", pensou.

A pequena moça, agora, remexia impaciente nas coisas do rapaz. Na carteira, achou três identidades, um pouco de dinheiro, vários endereços. Nada que realmente lhe interessasse.

Olhando pelo espelho viu sua imagem totalmente desajeitada e a da chave do carro.

Desceu as escadas correndo e assim que virou a esquerda no corredor, viu dois pares de olhos arregalados olhando-a.

- Esquecemos algo no carro – sorriu envergonhada.

- A vontade senhora.

Ainda com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, deu-lhes as costas e amaldiçoando Sakura, por ter lhe colocado nesta situação, entrou depressa no carro.

Nada. Nada além de papéis promocionais, balas e rabiscos sem importância.

Claro que não teria nada. Naruto – se esse era mesmo o nome dele - não era burro.

Suspirando pesadamente encostou a testa no volante do automóvel, tentando restabelecer as idéias. Não era a toa que evitava esse tipo de missão. Tentava inutilmente se lembrar do que aprendera durante o treinamento.

É óbvio que não teria nada ali. Hinata não sabia como se deixou iludir que tudo seria fácil e que em pouco tempo estaria deitada novamente em seu sofá, ouvindo Elvis Presley e desenhando no ar com os dedos.

Enquanto subia as escadas, rumo ao segundo andar, tomou a decisão que lhe parecia mais sensata naquele momento. Teria que se envolver com ele. Essa é a única opção que tinha.

Isso significa que ela terá que procurá-lo, ligar, ir jantar, perguntar como foi o dia, tentar estabelecer um diálogo interessante, ser uma companhia agradável e mostrar interesse. Em resumo, essa missão seria um saco. Nessas horas, sua cama e sua televisão parecem tão mais convidativas.

Pior, como Sakura havia dito, precisaria de tempo para ganhar a confiança dele. Ou seja, teriam que passar bastante tempo juntos. Mas a moça não tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Nunca passou mais de uma semana com o mesmo cara – exceto um único namorado que teve -. Não por opção dela, claro.

Chegando ao quarto, ajeitou o rapaz na cama.

Hinata não fazia idéia de quanto tempo levaria para o rapaz acordar, então decidiu escrever um bilhete e ir embora.

Escreveu o bilhete tentando ser engraçada e rezando aos Céus que ele achasse alguma graça.

Deixou o papel ao lado do rapaz na cama e foi embora.

Chamou um táxi e cochilou por todo o trajeto até sua casa.

Enquanto subia as escadas até o quarto andar, Hinata ligava incessantemente para a amiga.

- Hinata, pelo amor de Deus. São 6h da manhã e eu mal preguei os olhos.

- Não seja dorminhoca, Sakura-chan. Hoje é sábado.

Então, Hinata contou como fora a noite. Omitindo uns beijos ou outros, não queria ouvir a risada escandalosa da amiga logo pela manhã.

- Agora vem a parte um pouco chata. Você tem que esperar ele dar algum sinal de vida se não você vai ter que voltar a boate e dar mole de novo. Ele sempre está lá. Hinatinha... Agora vai dormir e nos falamos mais tarde, okay?

Sem antes esperar pela resposta da morena, Sakura desligou o telefone. E Hinata teve certeza que ouviu a amiga resmungar antes de bater o telefone no gancho.

Agora, pensava Hinata deitada de costas para a cama, tudo que não queria estava acontecendo. Teria dois encontros pela frente e não podia cancelá-los, – um era seu vizinho e o outro, sua missão – teria que ser extremamente amigável com os rapazes – não queria perder a amizade de Kiba e, repetiu mentalmente, o outro era sua missão. Poderia piorar? Hinata não sabia, mas esse é o tipo de pergunta que não se deve fazer a menos que você queira que as coisas piorem.

- O problema Hinata – dizia Sakura pelo viva-voz horas mais tarde enquanto Hinata cortava algumas cenouras para seu almoço – é que Naruto e Kiba são do sexo masculino.

- Está me dizendo que sou lésbica?! – indignou-se.

- Não, claro que não. É que você sempre arranja um jeito de espantar seus pretendentes.

- Eu não tenho culpa se eles param de me procurar.

- Você não mostra interesse. Não liga, sempre arranja uma desculpa para não sair, não gosta de carinho.

Hinata resmungou algo e foi cozinhar o macarrão para seu yakisoba. A amiga tinha razão.

- É que isso tudo é um saco, Sakura-chan.

- O que é um saco? Beijar na boca?

Mesmo sem poder ver o rosto da amiga, Hinata sabia que ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Não – contou Hinata – pensar em algo interessante para falar, ser legal, enfim...

- Ah... Seu problema é que você pensa demais. Sofre por ansiedade. Seja você mesma.

- Ser eu mesma não é interessante.

- Ahh Hinata... Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é...

- Mas você é minha amiga – cortou ela.

- Mas tive a opção de não ser – cortou Sakura.

Hinata apenas suspirou. Ela nunca entenderia.

- Tenho que desligar Sakura-chan, tem alguém na outra linha.

Com o refrão de _Still loving you _do Scorpions tocando ao fundo e o dedo na boca, porque acabara de queimá-lo na panela, a pequena foi atender ao telefone.

- Pois não?

E minutos depois, Hinata discava o número da amiga com o coração aos pulos.

**(8) All we know – paramore**

**N.A: Campanha seus comentários fazem muito bem a autora. Join us xD**

**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e leram. Boa semana!**


	3. Cap Extra I

**Cap. Extra – Naruto POV**

Quando abri meus olhos, me arrependi terrivelmente de tê-lo feito. A claridade me incomodava.

Aos poucos fui me acostumando a luz que atravessava a grande janela de vidro. Pisquei várias vezes a fim de acelerar o processo.

Estava em quarto estranho. Mas assim que girei os olhos pelo quarto, as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a minha mente. Todas de uma vez, sem entrar em consenso. Isso me fez sentir um baque enorme na cabeça, como se alguém muito forte me batesse com um bastão.

Lentamente fui me esticando e tentando convencer meu corpo a caminhar para fora dali.

Minha cabeça doía, e eu sentia um peso muito grande no estômago e no corpo.

"Ressaca."

Olhei para o lado e vi um bilhete caprichosamente dobrado em cima do travesseiro.

Não reconheci a caligrafia pequena e redonda, então fui me atentar para o autor do bilhete.

Hinata...

_Naruto, _

_Desculpe não poder esperá-lo acordar. Tive que resolver um problema logo cedo._

_Adorei ter conhecido você. A noite foi muito boa._

_Para ter certeza que você me procuraria de novo, trouxe a chave do seu carro comigo. _

_Brincadeira, a chave está aí =]_

_Tenha uma boa semana._

_Xoxo,_

_Hinata_

Fitei o teto por um bom tempo depois reli o bilhete me atentando para o telefone rabiscado no canto do bilhete.

Ela quer que eu a procure.

Eu deveria procurar? Bom, ninguém pode me culpar de querer vê-la de novo, ela é... hm... Muito bonita. Apesar de tudo, meu sentido aranha me diz para me afastar dela.

Localizei minha blusa amarrotada no chão, jogada a um canto.

"Vestígio da noite anterior", ri.

Enquanto me vestia e tentava, inutilmente, parecer mais apresentável me bateu uma sede louca. Sede de ressaca... Por mais que você beba água ainda continua com sede. É terrível.

É o preço que se paga por se divertir no dia anterior. Sorri mais abertamente, encarando o nada. Dessa vez não faria promessas de que pararia de beber, eu nunca as cumpro.

Ao que me lembro a noite anterior havia mesmo sido boa. Mas não consigo me lembrar de como peguei no sono... Maldita necessidade fisiológica. Claro que o álcool teve um papel importante no meu inconveniente estado de sonolência.

Fechei os olhos, esperando que a imagem dela viesse a minha cabeça. Ao que me veio a imagem de uma moça baixa, cabelos lisos e preto-azulados até abaixo dos ombros e incomuns olhos perolados.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número do bilhete. Ainda tentava endireitar meus cabelos arrepiados quando uma voz tão baixa que eu mal consegui ouvir me saudou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Hinata... Bem... Tem algo para fazer hoje a noite?


	4. Saindo da rotina

**Cap. 3 – Saindo da rotina**

Andava de um lado a outro dentro da casa e repetia mentalmente ordens para tirar o dedo da boca, não era costume seu roer unhas, mas estranhamente se pegava fazendo muito isso nas últimas horas.

Quando fora a última vez que saíra num sábado à noite? Já nem se lembrava. As únicas lembranças que tinha de um sábado à noite – ou qualquer outro dia – era estar em sua casa, esparramada no sofá vendo algum programa sobre baleias no Discovery Channel. Não que gostasse, mas suas opções de programação eram poucas.

Especialmente nesse sábado, ela teria que abdicar de sua "sessão informativa sobre baleias" para ver um filme que gostava bastante e que não via há muito tempo. Antes de ser convidada para jantar, ela estava contente em ver o filme sozinha em sua casa, por mais que uma vozinha fina que lembrava muito a sua própria voz lhe gritasse de algum canto de sua mente que isso era o cúmulo do anti-social.

Hinata olhou o relógio elegantemente pendurado na parede da cozinha. Quase 8h.

Talvez não desse tempo de chegar a tempo para ver o filme. Soltou o ar dos pulmões fortemente, fazendo um som estranho.

Combinou de jantar com Naruto as 8h. Era melhor chamar um táxi e ir antes que chegasse atrasada.

Olhando rapidamente no grande espelho que tinha no quarto, deu uma última ajeitada no vestido preto de alças finas que usava, soltou o cabelo e refez o coque, deixando uma mecha solta de cada lado do rosto.

À medida que o táxi avançava as batidas de seu coração descompassava. Chegou a pensar em pedir para o taxista mudar de rumo e levá-la ao hospital ou acabaria enfartando.

Assim que passou pela soleira da porta do restaurante, tomou uma grande golada de ar, como se faz antes de mergulhar, o que Hinata achou ridículo, pois não ia mergulhar e sim ter um encontro. Era bem simples, não? Mas Hinata sempre foi dada a exageros.

Isso não pode ser tão ruim, disse a si mesma e soltou o ar lentamente pelo nariz.

Caminhou lentamente sentindo-se um pouco trêmula, girando a cabeça ora para a esquerda ora para a direita até ver um pouco mais a frente alguém com a cabeleira loira acenar-lhe.

Quando chegou mais perto, Hinata viu que Naruto lhe sorria. Um sorriso aberto e sincero, que fez o coração afrouxar a pressão que exercia contra as suas costas.

- Não disse que ela era linda?! – Naruto dirigiu-se ao senhor sentado na mesa ao lado.

- Você é um garoto de sorte – sorriu-lhe o velho.

Hinata sentiu um par de olhos azuis e um de olhos castanhos – do velho ao lado – lhe seguirem até sentar-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Naruto parecia muito tranqüilo e a vontade. Parecia estar em sua própria casa.

- Ei garçom, ela chegou. Pode nos atender agora – Naruto gritou para um jovem do outro lado do restaurante.

Nem um pouco discreto. Hinata afundava a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo todos os olhares do restaurante se virar para sua mesa. Naruto era, sem dúvida, nada discreto.

- Desculpe. – ele parecia constrangido – jurei me comportar hoje, mas eu sou meio...

- Extravagante – cortou Hinata num fino sorriso.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que sou, né?!

- Não deve ser ruim conviver com isso – disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Nunca tive problemas. Mas meu padrinho me chutou de casa assim que virei maior de idade – ele colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo uma falsa expressão pensativa, que lhe caía muito bem – será que é esse o motivo? Ele vivia colando minha boca com fita adesiva para me fazer calar a boca.

Os dois riram e logo depois se instalou um silêncio que começava a incomodar.

A chegada do garçom aliviou um pouco a tensão da morena. Mas o jovem de gravata borboleta agarrada ao pescoço foi embora tão rapidamente quanto veio. E levou com ele os minutos de alívio de Hinata.

Repassara este momento tantas vezes em casa. Ficara horas tentando imaginar um diálogo interessante. E agora a pequena via que foi tudo em vão.

Logo a comida que pediram chegou. E só ai Hinata se deu conta de como estava com fome.

O que viria a seguir? Mentiras. Mentiras por parte dele, mentiras por parte dela. Seriam um casal ligados unicamente pela mentiras... E uma inegável atração física.

Com esses pensamentos, Hinata pousou os olhos na boca fina do loiro. Só então a jovem percebeu que ela se movimentava. Naruto estava falando.

Hinata então o encarou sériamente.

- Então eu cheguei aqui depois dessa pequena confusão. Pensei que chegaria atrasado, mas não. O vovozinho aqui do lado parecia tão sozinho que eu resolvi conversar com ele.

O senhor lançou um olhar atravessado ao loiro, que nem reparou.

- Então Hinata, me fale mais de você.

Respirou fundo.

Agora que começariam as mentiras.

Hinata falou pouco, como já era de costume. Não deu importância ao diálogo, se concentrou somente em manter uma história coerente. Não fazia sentido se prender a uma conversa falsa.

Não queria enganá-lo. Fazer isso seria como enganar uma criança. Porque é assim que Naruto parecia ser com seus sorrisos abertos e sinceros, seus olhares carentes e seu jeito simples de falar.

Parecia alguém que crescera em tamanho, mas mantinha a mentalidade presa a algum lugar do passado. Um lugar em sua memória que lutava para não esquecer.

Apesar de – a voz meiga dentro de sua mente começava a lhe sussurrar – não ser a pessoa mais inocente que já conhecera.

Encarou-o seriamente mais uma vez.

Ele trajava uma blusa social branca aberta em alguns botões, deixando a mostra um pedaço de seu peitoral definido. Hinata se lembrou da noite anterior e a imagem dele sem camisa veio a sua mente, o que a fez sentir um calor rapidamente subir dos pés a cabeça, como numa vertigem.

Sua beleza acabava entorpecendo-a. E a menina praguejava toda vez que se via nessa situação.

Se seu "alvo" fosse feio, facilitaria muito a sua missão. E seria muito menos interessante, completou mentalmente.

- Isso sempre acontecia, Hinata. E eu era posto de castigo todas as vezes.

Ela se assustou e voltou a se concentrar nele. Não queria que ele percebesse que ela estava distraída.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado. Nesse momento, o coração da jovem deu um pulo tão forte que ela temeu que ele pudesse sair de seu peito.

- Minha mãe era bem brava. – ele disse a frase como que para si mesmo. E nesse instante, Hinata viu em seus olhos o que ela já sabia que existia ali. Uma certa meninice, uma certa meiguice. A Jovem reparou também em algo que os olhos dele expressavam. Saudade.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e tentou não pensar em nada. Tudo não passava de uma mentira.

O cara a sua frente era um crimonoso – embora não soubesse o que ele havia feito ou ainda fazia. E Hinata não sabia o quão perigoso ele era.

Era hora daquela outra vozinha em sua cabeça calar a boca. Aquela vozinha fraca e arrastada, que também lembrava a própria voz, mas em um tom diferente. Essa segunda voz insistia com a idéia de acreditar na amabilidade dele.

- Desculpe Hinata, você não me disse onde trabalha.

- Eu... Bem, sou secretária. E você?

- Na verdade, – ele coçou a nuca um pouco desconfortável – não fiz nada desde que voltei da Europa.

Talvez devesse ter perguntado o que ele fora fazer lá, mas não queria ter mais uma mentira para se lembrar amanhã.

Hinata consultou o relógio de pulso e limpou a boca com o guardanapo quando terminou sua refeição. Isso não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

- Não sou boa companhia, né?!

Sua voz transmitia uma tristeza que fez o coração de Hinata apertar.

- Não, claro que não. Eu tenho que admitir – manteve os olhos vidrados nos azuis – foi melhor que eu esperava.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve e enrugou a testa, numa careta de dúvida.

- Isso foi um elogio?

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então porque está com pressa de ir para casa? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- É que... Tem um filme... que, bem, que eu queria assistir. M-mas não estou com pressa de ir embora, é impressão sua. – completou rapidamente – Não, eu estou adorando sua companhia.

Assinara sua sentença. Como fora burra. Onde estava com a cabeça para dizer que queria assistir um maldito filme? Agora perderia a missão. Pior, Sakura levaria a culpa.

"Baka Hinata", pensava enquanto na sua cabeça passava imagens dela mesma se batendo.

- Hum... Qual filme? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem, é... é um pouco antigo mas eu gosto muito.

- Qual, Hinata? – perguntou um pouco impaciente.

- La- labirinto.

- Com David Bowie? – ao ver a morena assentir com a cabeça, ele continuou: - meu pai me fazia assistir esse filme todos os dias. – riu – Ele corria atrás de mim dizendo que me levaria para o mundo dos duendes.

Ele sorriu pela milésima vez a aquele dia. Seu sorriso contagiante e aberto. Hinata o acompanhou no riso e mais uma vez viu uma sombra de nostalgia passar por aqueles olhos azuis.

- Posso assistir com você?

Hinata se assustou com a pergunta e desviou os olhos daquela expressão de expectativa dele.

- Não... err... Não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

Agora sim, assinara seu atestado de burra.

Os olhos azuis suplicantes ainda estavam direcionados a ela.

- Ora Hinata, eu não vou te agarrar. A casa é sua, você sabe onde fica a faca e o rolo de macarrão – ele soltou uma risada – qualquer coisa você me acerta na cabeça ou me dá um soco na cara. Nesse caso, terei que pedir a você acertar o lado esquerdo. Meu melhor ângulo é o lado direito.

Hinata soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo com que algumas cabeças se virassem para ela. Levou a mão à boca para abafar o som das risadas e olhou Naruto. Vê-lo também gargalhando só piorou a vontade de rir.

Envergonhada pelo seu descontrole, ela passou a mão pela testa.

- T-Tudo bem – deu-se pro vencida.

Não haveria de ser ruim. Afinal, a intenção não era ficar íntima dele?

O trajeto até em casa foi feito em silêncio, exceto pela música que tocava ao fundo. Hinata se sentiu numa festa, por causa da música eletrônica que tocava. Ela podia jurar que mesmo depois de sair do carro ainda ouvia o "tum tum" martelando em sua cabeça.

- Quanto tempo você ficou na Europa mesmo? – perguntou ela enquanto esperavam pelo elevador, que não demorou muito.

- Uns dois anos e meio, três anos.

- Hum... Sempre quis ir para lá.

- E por que não foi?

Ela deu de ombros e seguiu pelo corredor até parar na porta do apartamento 402. Entrou rapidamente e abriu caminho para que Naruto a acompanhasse.

Como de costume, jogou a chave na mesinha de vidro localizada perto da porta, fazendo um barulho já conhecido por seus ouvidos.

Diferentemente das outras vezes em que chegava a casa, dessa vez ela não se esparramou pelo sofá. A presença dele ali a deixava um pouco rígida.

Naruto olhava atentamente cada canto do apartamento e soltou um assovio:

- É bem luxuoso.

- O quê?! Não, claro que não. Eu costumo dizer que é confortável.

- E conseguiu comprá-lo com o salário de secretária? – ele firmou os olhos nos perolados da morena com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Parecia querer testá-la. Testar a veracidade de seus relatos. Isso fez Hinata tremer um pouco por dentro. Mas sustentando a expressão mais segura que tinha, respondeu:

- Consegui um bom financiamento. Sua alma mais leves prestações de quase todo seu salário durante todos os dias de sua vida geram um apartamento igual a esse. – brincou.

Naruto soltou um som engraçado pela boca em forma de uma gargalhada.

O que, diabos, ele estava fazendo rindo das piadas sem graça que ela contava?, pensava a Hyuuga enquanto olhava o homem a sua frente soltar-se confortavelmente no seu sofá, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

"Lindo e agradável. Oh meu Deus! Por que não encontrei um cara assim antes".

Hinata ligou a televisão e se aconchegou no chão, encostando-se no sofá e colocando uma almofada para apoiar melhor as costas.

Logo sentiu algo roçar no lado de seu corpo e viu Naruto se aconchegar ao seu lado.

O filme já havia começado, mas a jovem não ligou nem um pouco de ter perdido o início.

- Esse maldito duende... nunca gostei dele – ouviu Naruto comentar em determinado momento.

- Ele é bonzinho, no fundo.

- Há, pra mim é um otário. A maior virtude de alguém é a lealdade.

O loiro se espreguiçou e se mexeu durante longos minutos até achar uma posição confortável para ver o filme. Deitado com a cabeça no colo de Hinata, ele lentamente fechava os olhos.

Antes do filme terminar, Naruto dormia tranquilamente aconchegado no colo da menina.

Ela se levantou devagar e apoiou a cabeça loira dele numa outra almofada. Arrastou de leve o sofá para dar-lhes mais espaço. Andando cuidadosamente foi até seu quarto e pegou uma colcha de casal. Cobriu o jovem até os ombros e deitou-se ao lado dele.

Por mais estranho que isso soasse, Hinata se sentia segura perto dele. Ele, um cara que conhecera no dia anterior. Estranho não, isso era um absurdo e quase beirava ao insano. Um cara de sabia somente o nome – isso se ele lhe disse o verdadeiro nome.

Ela sabia que deveria estar em alerta, os músculos pronto para responder a cada movimento suspeito dele, não baixar a guarda, mas estava confortavelmente... Relaxada.

O bom-senso parecia ter-lhe escapado pelos dedos assim que encontrou os olhos azuis dele pela primeira vez.

- Boa noite! – disse num sussurro, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Ficou ali, observando-o dormir calmamente sob a fraca luz da televisão até o sono vir lhe incomodar.

"Hinata", ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado ao vento. Mas estava tão sonolenta que não conseguia distinguir o sonho da realidade.

O pior de tudo. O mais estranho, absurdo e insano de tudo era que Naruto era o tipo de sujeito pelo qual ela se apaixonaria. Claro, em circunstâncias normais. Claro, numa situação em que as palavras polícia, máfia e missão não estivessem entrelaçadas. Não na situação que estava vivendo agora. Isso nunca.

"Hinata", ouviu pela segunda vez antes de fechar completamente os olhos e sair da realidade fria para a fantasia aconchegante do sonho.


	5. Cap Extra II

**Extra - Sakura**

Hinata me ligou pela segunda vez. Sua voz era hesitante e trêmula.

- Ele me chamou para jantar.

Céus! Hinata era tão insegura que mais parecia uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

Não que eu não goste de ajudá-la. Além de minha protegida, ela é minha amiga. Mas Hinata me liga a cada suspiro que o tal carinha loiro dá.

Escolhi Hinata para ser minha protegida porque quando a vi ela parecia tão frágil e delicada. O que uma garota – sim, garota – assim faz na polícia? Não sou muito mais velha que ela, – claro que não, estou na flor da idade – mas cresci muito rápido dentro da corporação.

Um prodígio, eu diria. E modesta também.

Ganhei a confiança de todos muito rápido, principalmente de Tsunade-sama, que tempos antes foi minha "madrinha", como costumamos chamar quem nos ensina e protege.

Aprendi com a melhor.

Hinata se formou na academia de polícia há uns menos de um ano. E como esperado suas missões até agora foram bem simples: fazer segurança de pessoas importantes ou protegidas pela lei, transporte de presos, um bico como guarda de trânsito – lembro de como ela ficou irritada aquele dia. E com razão. Nos últimos meses, ela foi escalada, basicamente, para fazer, reler e corrigir relatórios. Pude ver claramente o tédio escrito em sua testa.

Essa missão que dei a ela é muito mais do que ela está acostumada. Creio que isso fará um bem danado para a ficha dela. Se é que é isso mesmo que ela quer... Hinata nunca me contou o porquê de entrar para a polícia. Esse não parece ser o tipo de serviço para o perfil dela.

Espero, com todo o coração, que eu esteja perto dela quando for escalada para o "serviço de campo", como chamamos a espionagem, investigações, perícia etc. Isso dentro do nosso departamento. Não tenho contato com os outros departamentos nem ao menos sei quantos são.

Meu próximo passo será contar a Tsunade-sama a missão que encarreguei a minha pequena. Ela me matará, tenho certeza. Vou até com os ouvidos prontos para escutar a maior bronca da minha vida. Mas agora não há muito que fazer.

Caminhei até a janela e observei por um tempo o movimento lá fora.

Nenhum sinal _dele_.

Não queria pensar nisso, mais meus pensamentos sempre convergem para _ele_.

Depois de sua última aparição, Sasuke não voltou mais.

Depois que brigamos eu o vi espreitando minha janela. Mas desde aquele dia não tenho nenhuma notícia dele.

Ele não me ligaria. É orgulhoso demais para isso.

Não retorna as minhas ligações. Acaso isso seria um castigo?

Consigo desempenhar meu trabalho muito bem. Sou sensual quando preciso ser, sou fria quando preciso ser, sou forte e dura quando preciso ser. Mas isso é uma máscara.

Somente Hinata, minha amiga, sabe o quanto eu sou faladeira e risonha.

Somente Sasuke, meu amor, sabe o quanto eu sou romântica e vulnerável.

Agora, uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida foi embora. E me deixou.

Bonita, sensual e fria por fora. Oca por dentro.

Sasuke levou o melhor de mim quando se foi.

- Sasuke, sou eu. Eu sei que está em casa. Atende, precisamos conversar – nada. Ouço somente um chiado vindo do outro lado da linha. Já estava pensando em desligar quando ouço aquela voz áspera que me faz arrepiar.

- Pára de me ligar, Sakura. – disse-me rudemente.

- Temos que conversar... Eu tenho que lhe explicar o q...

- Nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Mas... Deixe-me expli...

- Você é uma vadia. – cuspiu – não sei como confiei em você todos esses anos.

- N-não. Por favor, eu... – minha voz era embargada e chorosa – Eu te amo. – tarde demais. Sabia que ele não me ouvia, já havia batido o telefone na minha cara.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo."

Sinto o choro preso na garganta como se uma mão invisível a segurasse. Os olhos lacrimejando sem que eu me desse conta disso. Até que o choro tornou-se alto. Histérico.

Só me dei conta de que havia atirado o telefone quando ele se espatifou na parade.

Gritei com toda força que podia. Soluçando e quase me afogando em minhas próprias lágrimas comecei a quebrar tudo que estava em meu alcance.

- SASUKE!! SEU...

Ainda chorando e gritando agarrei meus cabelos e comecei a arrancar vários tufos de cabelos rosa.

- Você disse que adorava meu cabelo. – ri irônica entre lágrimas – você adorava meu rosto – disse me arranhando – você adorava meus olhos.

Fui correndo para a cozinha e peguei um garfo. Aproximei-o do rosto e vi meus olhos esmeralda refletido nele.

Tomei um choque de pavor, um susto ao ver o objeto parado impotente em minhas mãos trêmulas.

Soltei um grunhido e larguei o objeto rapidamente.

Com a descarga elétrica percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo fui ao banheiro.

O que vi refletido no espelho me assustou.

A sombra de uma mulher que um dia fora bonita.

Os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos inchados, o rosto arranhado, a boca trêmula, os pêlos do corpo eriçados.

"Que decadente", me disse o reflexo de Sasuke, que até então eu não havia reparado que estava ali.

"A culpa é sua", respondi ao reflexo. E me virei para poder encará-lo, mas não havia nada ali, somente minha parede branca.

- Eu te amo.

Vencida pelo cansaço, cai de joelhos, chorando baixo. Até adormecer entre a bagunça que eu mesma havia feito.

Não sabia viver sem _ele_.

Meu amor doentio não fazia sentido sem _ele_.

----

N.A.: Seu review será bem recebido ^^. Eu me esforço bastante para fazer algo bom já que não nasci com o dom da escrita. Valeu a todos q leram o/

**Diessika** – nossa *-* que honra ter minha fic add aos favoritos. Valeu mesmo ^-^

**Kaah Hyuuga** – você é bem observadora =x hasuhdausd adoro seus comentários, eu rio com eles xDD

**Nana V** – está sumida... viajando? Btw, obrigada pelos coments ^^

**Tomochan 19** – quero ver-te mais por aqui ^^ obg o/

---- Dica de música para ouvir lendo esse cap: _**Hysteria do Muse**_.


	6. Hysteria

**Cap 4 – Hysteria**

Hinata acordou no meio da noite com o corpo endurecido. Os músculos dos ombros e pescoço estavam tão tensos que ela mal conseguia virar a cabeça.

Naruto dormia esparramado pelo chão aparentemente em um sono tão profundo que o chão não era incômodo. Tinha um lado do corpo para fora da colcha com que Hinata havia lhe coberto. Uma das mãos jogada sobre o tronco da menina e o nariz fino a centímetros do pescoço da mesma.

O perfume dele era tão envolvente que a vontade da morena era ficar ali apenas sentindo-o. Queria continuar sentindo as sensações engraçadas que Naruto provocava a seu corpo, mas sabia que era melhor ir para o quarto. Separar-se dele, do seu calor, de seu perfume, de sua mão grande esparramada sobre ela.

O elegante relógio sobre a cômoda lhe informava que em breve amanheceria.

Ela se levantou, esticando bem os músculos. Olhou para a porta de seu quarto vazio e voltou o olhar para o homem deitado perto de seus pés.

Por mais que sua mente gritasse para ir para o quarto seu corpo se recusava a obedecer. O loiro lhe atraía como um imã.

Hinata se ajoelhou, encarando as pálpebras que escondiam os olhos azuis que tanto lhe atraía. Com as pontas dos dedos fez todo o contorno do rosto loiro, passando pelo nariz e parando sobre os lábios.

Enquanto brincava com os dedos sobre os lábios do rapaz, Hinata deteve sua atenção nas estranhas cicatrizes de cada lado do rosto dele. Seriam de nascença? Seriam de uma briga? A segunda opção fazia mais sentido.

Naruto resmungou algo incompreensível sob o toque dela, o que a fez rir.

Hinata depositou um selinho nos lábios e começou a arrastar a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos desciam para o peito.

Ele era tão quentinho e sua presença a deixava tão relaxada, que ela sentiria falta quando ele se fosse. Porque ele iria embora e essa era a única certeza que tinha no relacionamento forçado deles. E pensar isso a entristeceu.

A hyuuga parou imediatamente as carícias que estava fazendo, recompondo as idéias. O que, diabos, estava fazendo? Querer começar uma brincadeira da qual sairia sentimentalmente machucada era, no mínimo, masoquismo.

Se a relação com ele era estritamente profissional, fazer carinhos e se aconchegar nele não fazia sentido.

- Ahn, eu estava gostando – reclamou uma voz sonolenta, que fez Hinata paralisar de choque.

Ele estava acordado!

A mente de Hinata se esvaziou e de repente ela se esqueceu de como se respira.

- Hinata? – ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para encará-la – tudo bem? Você está pálida.

Ela assentiu com os olhos desfocados e não conseguindo pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Ele tocou seu rosto preocupado e a face lívida de choque gradativamente deu lugar a uma face completamente rubra.

- Está com febre? – perguntou ele com a mão em sua testa.

- N-não. – ela afastou a mão dele – Estou bem. – se levantou com rapidez e seguiu para a cozinha.

Naruto perguntou novamente se ela estava bem. Ela fez que sim. Ele perguntou onde era o banheiro. Ela apontou com o indicador. Ele perguntou se ela morava sozinha. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Evitava ao máximo falar e encará-lo, mas ele agia tão naturalmente que a fez pensar se ela não estava tendo mais uma de suas reações exageradas.

Hinata tirou uma garrafa de suco de laranja e tofu da geladeira e colocou em cima da mesa. Colocou pão na torradeira e seguiu para sua suíte enquanto Naruto ainda estava no banheiro.

Ela lavou o rosto várias vezes seguidas, escovou rapidamente os dentes e prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Ainda vestia a roupa da noite anterior, mas achou melhor trocá-la somente depois de tomar banho.

Voltou a cozinha e Naruto já estava sentando em uma cadeira e lhe sorrindo. Ele estava descalço e sem camisa e com os cabelos levemente umedecidos.

Hinata repreendeu o tremor interno que sentiu, como se brigasse com o próprio corpo por responder aos gestos de Naruto.

- M-me desculpe se eu o acordei.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele, procurando pelas pérolas que eram os olhos dela – Fique a vontade para me molestar enquanto eu durmo. – brincou, mas isso fez Hinata recuar um pouco mais.

A torradeira apitou e a jovem passou com um relâmpago pelo loiro para as torradas não queimarem e, claro, para evitar estar de frente para ele. Mas de repente ela sentiu duas mãos fortes se fecharem em sua cintura e um queixo firma se posicionar no topo de sua cabeça.

Ela se sentiu ainda mais baixinha perto dele.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando _acha_ que fez algo errado.

Sentiu o prato ser arrancado de suas mãos e abruptamente ser obrigada a estar de frente a ele.

- Não consigo mais me segurar – disse e tomou-lhe os lábios, que foram oferecidos sem resistência.

E ela queria tanto aquilo que não reclamou quando Naruto desceu as alças de seu vestido e depositou um beijo em seu colo enquanto as mãos passeavam sobre as suas coxas.

Sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem, ela prendeu a cabeça do loiro entre as mãos e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior várias vezes até tomar-lhe novamente os lábios num beijo ousado.

Naruto despiu-a completamente enquanto de beijavam e a ergueu pela cintura, sentindo seu quadril ser enlaçado pelas grossas pernas dela.

Seguiram esbarrando e derrubando tudo o que entrava na frente. Naruto se direcionava para a sala, mas ouviu um muxoxo de protesto da jovem.

- O quarto é para lá – apontou sem parar de beijá-lo e sentindo-o seguir para a direção que indicara.

xxxxx

- Quer que eu faça um café?

- Não, obrigada.

- Quer... algo para comer?

- Não, obrigada.

- Quer... que eu faça carinho em você?

- Não.

Ele fez um biquinho frustrado.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer por você? – perguntou dengoso enquanto fazia rodinhas na barriga suada dela com a ponta dos dedos.

- Estou bem, Naruto-kun.

Hinata chegou a conclusão de que Naruto devia ser duas vezes mais carente que ela. Ela, pelo menos, tinha uma muralha erguida em volta si, assim escondia seus sentimentos perfeitamente bem. Já ele, clamava por atenção em todos os seus gestos.

Talvez se não fosse essa maldita carência ela não derreteria a cada roçar dele sobre ela e poderia se concentrar mais em seu trabalho.

- Eu queria ficar mais tempo com você. – disse ele abraçando-a.

- Tem mesmo que ir? – perguntou achando que seria a coisa certa a fazer. Estava tão confusa que não sabia realmente se queria que ele fosse ou que ficasse. Se ele ficasse, ela se sentiria aconchegada. Se ele fosse, seu coração pararia de martelar dolorosamente. As duas opções pareciam tão boas que se Naruto não decidisse o que queria, ela teria que apostar no "cara ou coroa".

Ele assentiu e se ergueu.

- T-tem tempo para ...err... um banho? – perguntou sem jeito.

Ele percorreu os olhos pelo corpo da pequena tão firmemente que fez com Hinata se cobrisse apressadamente.

- Não me olha assim – disse em protesto, com a face escarlate.

Suas feições e voz soaram tão infantis que Naruto lhe apertou as bochechas.

- Ei! – protestou com falsa irritação.

- Você fica _muito_ bonitinha quando está com vergonha.

Naruto entrou para o banheiro da suíte e Hinata disse que iria pegar uma toalha para ele e logo o encontraria. Enquanto isso a jovem rapidamente foi até o guarda-roupa e retirou do fundo falso uma maleta preta. Destravou-a com o segredo do cadeado que possuía e tirou de lá um pinça e um pote de algum creme anti-rugas.

- Onde eu coloco isso? – disse abrindo o pote e tirando de lá um pequeno chip, um micro GPS. – a blusa e a calça ele deve lavar quando chegar em casa... o sapato... o celular – quase gritou, quando avistou o objeto jogado ao pé da cama.

Com a ajuda da pinça, grudou o pequeno aparelho, parecido com uma pedrinha cinza, na parte inferior do aparelho, próximo a abertura do flip. Mexendo rapidamente pelo menu, achou o número do celular e o anotou em um de seus 5 celulares guardados na gaveta, também protegida com senha. Anotou também as últimas chamadas efetuadas e recebidas.

Quando entrou no banheiro deu de frente com uma cortina de vapor e viu um Naruto muito relaxado sentindo a água do chuveiro percorrer seu corpo.

xxxx

- É uma pena mesmo eu ter que ir. – disse ele com dificuldade, pois tinha uma torrada pendendo na boca.

- Eu entendo. – respondeu Hinata em frente a ele na soleira da porta.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo... sua faca – disse mostrando o objeto que usara para passar geléia na torrada e momentaneamente esquecera que estava em sua mão.

Hinata levantou as mãos alguns centímetros para pegá-la, mas Naruto foi mais rápido. Jogou a faca como se fosse um dardo, acertando em cheio o pedaço de tofu imponente em cima da mesa.

Imediatamente Hinata enrijeceu. Estavam a uma distância razoável da mesa e mesmo assim ele acertou.

Uma pontaria perfeita e uma precisão quase cirúrgica é motivo suficiente para entrar em alerta. Sentiu os músculos eletrizarem, a respiração falhar e o suor se formar em sua testa.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. – disse ele novamente, com um sorriso de canto que a menina não identificou e dando-lhe um selinho. – tenha um bom dia.

Hinata o olhou desconfiada até o mesmo sumir pelo corredor.

xxxx

Estava inquieta demais para ficar em casa e resolveu visitar a amiga, já que esta não dava sinais de vida. Ao chegar a casa viu que a porta estava aberta. E quando entrou a primeira reação que teve foi de choque.

- Sakura? – chamou receosa, olhando a casa revirada.

Tudo estava ao chão, objetos, móveis. Havia estilhaços de vidro em todos os lugares e as costumeiras fotos que enfeitavam a sala da amiga estavam todas rasgadas.

Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito ao juntar pedaços de uma das fotos. Era ela e Sakura rindo abertamente para a câmera. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha que Sakura direcionava a poucos. Estavam comemorando o ano novo na casa do irmão de Sasuke, como costumavam fazer. Apesar de se sentir um pouco deslocada, era divertido. Itachi e sua "trupe" sempre tentavam embebedar Hinata e dar em cima dela. Sakura sempre vinha em proteção da amiga e sempre ouvi horas de reclamação de Itachi por isso.

- Sakura-chan? – chamou mais alto, com os músculos endurecidos e um aperto doloroso na garganta.

Saiu da sala em direção ao quarto e não viu ninguém. Chamou repetidas vezes pela amiga e nada. Aquela voz doce, autoritária e alta que adorava ouvir pelas manhãs estava calada. Só havia o silêncio. Pavoroso. Pavoroso, demais. Esse maldito silêncio fazia Hinata imaginar mil coisas que poderia ter acontecido à amiga. E imaginar isso aumentava o aperto na garganta, fazendo-lhe sufocar.

Quando entrou no banheiro viu a amiga sentada a um canto. As pernas encolhidas, o corpo arranhado, o cabelos sempre tão bonito e arrumado estava embaraçado e olhar perdido fitava a janela desfocadamente.

Hinata a envolveu cautelosa com seus pequenos braços.

- Sakura-chan? – chamou preocupada.

- Oi Hinata – sorriu dolorosamente – não vi você chegar.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Só preciso de tempo para me reerguer.

- Não! – Hinata a cortou – quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Novamente não obteve resposta.

- Alguém entrou aqui?

A amiga negou para o alívio da menina. Ela não havia sido atacada.

- Então... foi... foi você quem fez isso?

- Eu me lembrei de Sasuke e... me irritei. – ela hesitou na última palavra.

Sakura e Hinata sempre trocavam ofensas, mas era brincadeira. Sakura sempre a chamava de anti-social e a morena sempre a chamava de histérica. Mas nunca, nem por um momento, passou pela cabeça de Hinata que a amiga teria realmente um ataque de histeria.

Ela estava tão bem nos últimos dias, apesar de visivelmente sentir falta do ex-namorado. Mas isso era normal, certo?

De repente a culpa fez a hyuuga sentir o estômago despencar e sentir um gosto amargo na boca.

Hinata era a melhor amiga dela e não reparou uma única mudança no jeito da amiga. Estava sempre a incomodando com a história de Naruto e nem uma única vez perguntou à amiga como a mesma se sentia.

Será que Hinata não acertaria nunca?!

Sentiu a amiga encostar-se em seu ombro.

- Me desculpe por não ter te ajudado. – disse à amiga.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Mas... eu... se eu soubesse que você não estava bem... eu passaria uns dias com você aqui...

- Talvez sim, talvez não... quem sabe?!

Hinata a encarou decepcionada. Aquela não era sua amiga. É impossível alguém ficar nesse estado por causa de um homem, não é?

- Sakura-chan, você tem que sair e conhecer outras pessoas.

Esse a típica frase clichê que Hinata odiaria ouvir se a situação fosse inversa, soa como "você está horrível e estou com pena de você". Mas no momento foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar. Nunca fora boa em consolos.

- As outras pessoas são sem graça perto dele.

De repente Hinata se ergueu irritada.

- Vou falar com ele.

- O quê?! – exclamou Sakura assustada. O que causou um certo alívio em Hinata, pois essa foi a primeira expressão "viva" que a amiga esboçou. O estado catatônico da rosada estava deprimindo as duas.

- Vou conversar com Sasuke.

- Não, Hinata. Ele não vai te ouvir.

- Eu vou tentar. – falou decidida – Você não pode continuar do jeito que está e já que é somente ele que você quer...

- Eu pensei bastante sobre isso. Vou tentar uma última vez antes de desistir.

Hinata sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

- Se esforce bastante. – disse à amiga, mas essa não devolveu sorriso nem respondeu.

Passou o resto do dia com a amiga e a noite foi para casa. Sakura insistia que estava tudo sobre controle. Até aparentava estar mais animada.

Quando chegou a casa, verificou com o notebook se o GPS de Naruto ainda respondia. Sim. E o mesmo indicava que o rapaz vagava pela região norte da cidade de Tóquio. Um lugar não muito convidativo e amigável, o que fez a jovem pensar que assuntos o loiro teria naquele tipo de lugar.

Pela manhã, antes de trabalhar, Hinata ainda revisou metade dos relatórios que pegara antes do fim de semana. A hyuuga acordou por volta das 4h da madrugada e não conseguira voltar a dormir. Então decidiu adiantar parte de seu trabalho.

A metade do dia que passou no "escritório" fora aproveitado para analisar as informações que tinham sobre seu alvo.

Pelo que Hinata leu, ele não era réu primário.

Continuou a leitura, observando atentamente o loiro pelas fotos tiradas do banco assaltado no último mês. Era _seu_ loiro, sem dúvida.

Seus crimes incluíam assalto a bancos, sonegação, falsificação ideológica. E conseguiu ser absolvido de todas as acusações.

Malditos bandidos. Dava um trabalho imenso prendê-los e depois de tudo ainda conseguiam subornar, fugir ou ser absolvido. A verdade, por mais injusta que seja, é que os ricos não ficam presos.

A Hyuuga leu o nome do juiz envolvido com o caso de Naruto e concluiu que houve "troca de favores" em todos os casos. O juiz em questão era bastante suspeito e também estava sob investigação.

Seus crimes ainda eram pequenos. E isso fez algum sentido em sua mente. Não era possível alguém carinhoso e tranqüilo como ele cometer crimes cruéis. Hinata se concentrou na ficha em suas mãos para parar de pensar no que não devia. Se tem uma coisa que aprendeu na pouca experiência de vida que tinha era que as aparências podiam enganar.

Hinata afastou a franja para "deixar a testa respirar". A testa estava pingando de suor. Apesar do frio que aumentava gradativamente enquanto novembro ameaçava entrar.

A jovem desceu o olhos pela ficha até chegar em um ponto que lhe chamou a atenção. Ao lado de uma foto 3x4 com a face que já conhecia estampada estava algo que deveria ter dado mais atenção, mas em sua primeira leitura, Hinata fez questão de pular por pensar não ser importante.

_Nome de batismo: Uzumaki Naruto._

Uzumaki. Conhecia esse sobrenome. Sim, tinha certeza. Ouvira muito esse sobrenome em sua infância.

_Pai, dono de uma empresa peças para armamento bélico. _

Hinata se interessou. Era o mesmo ramo da empresa de seu pai.

_Na cidade de Chiba._

Seu interesse se transformou susto. Era o lugar onde morava com a família antes dela se emancipar aos 18 anos e se mudar para Tóquio.

O rosto da jovem se tornou instantaneamente lívido.

Sim, agora se lembrava. Os Uzumakis eram amigos de seu pai. Trabalhavam juntos, mas Hinata era muito pequena para se lembrar de detalhes, além do que nunca se interessou por assuntos da empresa.

Sua história e de Naruto estavam mais entrelaçadas do que ela jamais imaginou.

Mas quem era ele? Nunca vira Naruto antes. Se conhecia os pais, porque não se lembrava do filho?

Hyuuga Hisashi, seu pai, saberia lhe contar mais detalhes.

A jovem arrepiou dos pés a cabeça. Há mais de 5 anos não aparecia em casa e agora teria que fazê-lo se quisesse saber de mais detalhes. E a última vez que ligou para a casa foi há meses atrás para dar notícias. Nunca prolongava as conversas.

Olhou rapidamente o porta-retrato em sua mesinha. Na foto estava uma Hinata muitos anos mais jovem com uma impaciente menina no colo e ao lado de um menino um pouco mais alto com cabelos castanhos e compridos. E atrás de todos estava um homem sério e imponente. Todos possuíam os mesmos olhos que lembravam uma lua cheia.

Aquela foto foi o único consolo que teve nas solitárias noites de Tóquio.

- Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama quer vê-la. – uma voz masculina a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ahn, já vou. Obrigada, Sai-san.

Hinata o observou sair e fechar a porta. Ele possuía um sorriso cínico que Hinata odiava, além de ser pretensioso. Sempre tomava cuidado para seu contato com Sai ser o mínimo possível.

Ela passou pelos corredores cheio de portas que davam a "escritórios" de outros agentes como se desfilasse, virando a esquerda no fim do mesmo se deparou com uma imensa sala com várias mesinhas e pessoas por detrás delas. Olhou Sai sentado em uma das mesas com os olhos apertados. Ele riu de lado e acenou.

Sem retribuir ela seguiu para o elevador e em pouco tempo estava na sala da chefe.

Assim que entrou deu de frente com a chefe a observando atentamente com os olhos castanhos e Sakura a olhando apreensiva com as mãos ao lado do corpo. Estava tensa.

- Ela não tem culpa. – Sakura se limitou a dizer.

- É tão irresponsável quanto você. – disse rudemente a chefe.

As duas jovens se encolheram.

- Então o que tem a me dizer – a loira virou-se para Hinata.

A menina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder.

- Eu insisti para que ela trocasse de missão comigo. – Sakura disse novamente.

- Vocês duas tem noção da confusão que podem arrumar?! – vociferou a chefe.

A chefe brigou tanto que Hinata se perdeu no meio da bronca dela. Só voltou a si quando a palavra "suspensão" foi dita.

- Eu deveria mesmo suspender vocês. – continuou a loira – Contudo, perderia duas agentes e dias valiosos no caso.

Sakura e Hinata trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes da chefe voltar a falar.

- 023, conte-me o que descobriu.

- Bem, ainda é muito cedo para suposições. Não descobri muita coisa sobre ele. – respondeu a Hyuuga. – mas estou monitorando seus passos através de um GPS e anotei alguns números para pedir quebra de sigilo telefônico.

- Agiu sem ordens superiores. – Tsunade a encarou séria e penetrantemente.

- Desculpe, mas não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade. – respondeu a morena, sustentando o olhar da chefe o máximo que podia.

- Entendo. – continuou a loira – Nesse caso, agiu muito bem. Não me interessa quem esse rapaz seja ou o que faz, já temos a ficha dele por não ser réu primário. O que importa é que ele é a chave para o resto da quadrilha. Já tentamos prendê-lo, mas ele foi absolvido. E quando ficou preso foi por pouco tempo, não conseguimos arrancar informações dele.

Preste atenção no que quero que você faça, Hyuuga. Juntar provas para tentar prendê-los se mostrou inútil, quero que você descubra a próxima ação deles e então o pegaremos em flagrante. Os que conseguirmos prender nos darão informação sobre os outros.

A jovem assentiu.

- Shizune, mande-a entrar. – Tsunade disse ao telefone, apertando um dos botões no aparelho em cima da mesa.

Logo uma jovem de cabelos negros e ondulados até a cintura e que margeavam o rosto de porcelana entrou para a sala. Estremeceu ao encontrar três pares de olhos a encarando, mas logo voltou a sua postura ereta e o olhar focado a frente.

- Essa é Kamya Yumi e será sua secretária, por assim dizer.

Ambas se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e se retiraram. Hinata caminhou de volta a sua sala com Yumi em seu encalço.

Hinata sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos à procura da linha de raciocínio que perdera.

- Peça quebra de sigilo telefônico para esses números – estendeu um pedaço de papel a sua nova secretária – e me traga apenas informações significativas, por favor. E pesquise informações na internet sobre a empresa citada aqui – entregou a ficha que lia anteriormente.

- Sim, Hyuuga-san.

A jovem se retirou deixando Hinata a sós com seus pensamentos.

Saber sobre Naruto não era importante para a corporação, Tsunade havia deixado claro. Mas não era contra as regras saber mais sobre com quem estava se envolvendo.

Procuraria seu pai. Sim, procuraria por detalhes mesmo que eles não influenciassem nas investigações.

A semana passou rapidamente. Naruto não deu sinal de vida, o que por um lado era bom, pois voltava tarde do trabalho todas as noites. Ficava praticando tiro depois do expediente. A pedido da chefe, a Hyuuga carregava consigo duas pistolas 9mm com silenciador. Passou bem nas aula de tiro, mas ainda sim queria treinar um pouco mais.

Mas por outro lado... Naruto ainda não havia dado notícias. Será que teria se esquecido dela? Era um comportamento típico de gângsteres, mas Naruto não parecia ser assim. Pelo visto, tinha o julgado mal. Isso dificultaria um pouco as coisas.

A tarde passou estranhamente rápida naquela sexta-feira. Logo estaria em sua casa, vestida, penteada e perfumada uma hora antes do combinado. Resolveu ignorar os conselhos da amiga de se atrasar para deixá-lo ansioso e pegou o táxi rumo a seu encontro, seu pesadelo em forma de socialização.

Hoje era o dia que iria ao teatro com Kiba.

Assim que chegou localizou o rosto do amigo vindo abrir a porta do táxi para ela.

- Desculpe Hina. Eu tentei passar em casa pra te dar uma carona, mas meu chefe me segurou até mais tarde hoje.

- Não tem problema.

A noite foi agradável. A peça de teatro foi uma comédia muito boa e depois foram até o outro lado da cidade para comer "o melhor cachorro quente de todos" segundo Kiba. Hinata já sabia o quanto o vizinho era engraçado, ele contou casos e piadas a noite toda e a morena já começava a sentir dores nos músculos do abdômen de tanto rir.

No caminho de volta para casa ele a entretinha com o caso da síndica de meia-idade do condomínio onde moravam. Kiba contava que a síndica fora em seu apartamento reclamar do som alto e quando o rapaz abriu a porta somente com uma toalha amarrada à cintura a velha quase desmaiou.

- Ela é uma coroa inteirona... dava uma pimbada com ela fácil.

- Kiba! – repreendeu Hinata sem jeito.

- Brincadeira, Hina, calma. – ele gargalhou – Afinal, ainda estou tentando levar você pra cama.

- Kiba. – repreendeu novamente, encarando o vidro fechado do carro e com o rosto em chamas.

- Brincadeira, estou só brincando. Não precisa ficar emburrada.

- Eu não estou emburrada. – respondeu rude.

- Ahn sei... Conheço-te, menina. Vai ficar me ignorando a noite toda agora.

Hinata cruzou os braços e involuntariamente fez bico ainda encarando a paisagem pelo vidro fumê. Teria mesmo o ignorado o resto da noite, mas o amigo iniciou uma conversa que a fez entrar em alerta.

- Até que ele é... pintoso.

- Quem, kiba-kun?

- O cara loiro... não, não adianta sacudir a cabeça... eu vi vocês entrando no seu apartamento outro dia a noite. Sou seu vizinho desde que você se mudou para Tóquio e posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes eu vi você levando um cara pra casa... não precisa argumentar, eu sei que isso não é da minha conta... mas... eu me preocupo com você.

Hinata se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco do carona e procurou em sua mente para dizer.

- Realmente não me importa o que você tem com ele. Mas como representante da espécie masculina devo dizer que homens não prestam. Temo que você... bem, que você saia machucada dessa relação.

A morena se assustou e encarou o amigo brevemente. Que instinto protetor era aquele que ela nunca vira em Kiba antes? Talvez esse instinto tenha aflorado agora que, depois de anos, ela estava se envolvendo com um sujeito.

- Olha... Realmente não tem motivos se preocupar Kiba-kun. Eu e ele não temos... nada. – disse a última palavra com hesitação.

- Por que o convidou para ir a sua casa? Se eu a conheço bem você não daria _trelha_ para estranhos.

Ela não sabia responder. A única coisa que sabia que Kiba estava exagerando os fatos. Foi apenas simpática.

- Eu o conheci a pouco tempo.

- Já ouviu falar em paixão a primeira vista?

- Sim, e soa quase tão estúpido quanto eu estar apaixonada. – disse firmemente encerrando o assunto.

Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banco outra vez. Manteve-se ereta e com os olhos perolados vidrados a frente.

Estar apaixonada por um cara que conheceu a menos de uma semana parece roteiro de novela ou então alguma história de adolescente. Se Kiba conhecesse a verdade por trás de tudo não diria tanta bobagem de uma vez só.

De repente o moreno encostou o carro no acostamento e o desligou.

- Não vou mais te encher com isso. Só toma cuidado, okay?! Os homens são regidos somente por hormônios.

- Nem todos. – ainda não o encarava – Você nunca tentou me agarrar – disse inocente sem pensar no poder que aquelas palavras teriam.

- Você nunca deu oportunidade.

Hinata o encarou assustada e viu os olhos castanhos se estreitarem, observando cada detalhe de seu corpo. Viu os pêlos do corpo atlético do amigo se eriçarem e ele morder o lábio inferior num movimento contido. Ele esperava por uma resposta. Ela sabia que o Inuzuka seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra a vontade dela.

Sakura vivia dizendo se estivesse no lugar da Hyuuga já teria caído dos braços de Kiba há muito tempo. E analisando a situação agora, Hinata não soube responder por que, diabos, ainda não havia experimentado o pedaço de mau caminho que era o vizinho.

Pensar no amigo de outra forma fez todos os músculos do seu corpo se enrijecer e sua respiração falhar. Isso não é certo, sua vozinha sensata gritava em sua mente.

Se fosse Naruto que estivesse com ela naquele momento, ele já teria a acariciado e agora estariam se beijando. Era vulnerável ao loiro e aos olhos cristalinos dele de uma forma revoltante. Mas Kiba a observava ansioso, com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Talvez se... tivesse mais opções poderia separar melhor o envolvimento pessoal com o profissional em relação a _seu_ gângster. Talvez se tivesse mais sexo, não derreteria tão facilmente aos toques de Naruto.

Cautelosa e tensa, a Hyuuga juntou seus lábios aos dele levemente, deixando que ele fizesse o resto do trabalho.

Em poucos minutos Hinata estava no colo do rapaz sentada de frente para ele com o dedos prendendo firmemente os fios castanhos e as costas no volante enquanto o pescoço era todo beijado ferozmente por Kiba, que fazia um barulho estranho com a garganta, parecia um rosnado.

Sentiu o cheiro do moreno. Ele usava um perfume que ela adorava, embora o cheiro de Naruto fosse mais inebriante. Sentiu as mãos grossas tocar-lhe a pele por debaixo da blusa e arrepiou, embora gostasse de mãos fortes com as palmas macias, como as de Naruto. Sentiu Kiba passar o dedo por seu lábio e sentiu um frio no estômago, embora os dedos finos de Naruto a atraísse mais.

De repente seus pensamentos e suas fantasias se esvaíram, dando vez para razão. O que estavam fazendo?

"Isso não é certo", a vozinha sensata agora parecia mais distante, mas Hinata se agarrou a ela.

Eram amigos, não era justo usá-lo daquela forma. Não era esse tipo de garota, então por que estava sentado no colo dele?

Ambos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se encararam assustados.

- Desculpe. – disse o moreno numa voz rouca.

Hinata sentou novamente no banco do carona e vestiu o casaco que usava anteriormente enquanto Kiba abria os vidros, deixando um vento quase congelante entrar.

- Eu não... Era pra ter sido uma brincadeira... Desculpe, Hina.

- Não, eu também tive culpa. – disse sem jeito apertando mais o casaco ao corpo – Nunca sei quando você está brincando.

Ele sorriu amarelo e deu a partida com o carro em direção ao condomínio onde moravam.

- Não vai me evitar nos corredores, vai? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não faço isso.

- Faz sim.

- Ta, ta. Faço só quando você insiste em me chamar pra sair.

- Corrigindo... quando insisto para que minha vizinha tenha vida social.

- Que seja – ela torceu o nariz e ambos riram. Mas ainda sim demoraria um tempo para o clima tenso que se instalou dissipar completamente.

A jovem desabou na cama assim que chegou a casa. Era melhor dormir logo, pois pela manhã estaria em um trem a caminho de Chiba.

Parecia que havia dormido apenas por minutos quando abriu relutantemente os olhos e com os mesmo ainda ardendo observou o relógio digital ao lado da cama. Três horas da madrugada. E amaldiçoando o infeliz que ousava lhe acordar caminhou até o interfone.

- Hinata-san, um jovem chamado Naruto quer vê-la. – lhe disse a conhecida voz do porteiro pelo interfone.

-----

N.A.:

1- Esse capítulo ficou grande, né?! XP

2- E no próximo capítulo... Outro Extra o/ não sei pq mais to adorando esses extras hasudhasudhau

3- Acho que não tem problema eu contar... o motivo da Hinata ter entrado na polícia é uma coisa bem besta, se querem saber xD E eu optei por não fazer o Naruto traficante dumal of darkness porque a idéia da fic era somente uma shortfic de presente para um amigo. Era pra ter no máximo 3 capítulos, mas o pessoal foi gostando e eu fui aumentando. Mas logo as coisas vão começar a fazer mais sentido.

4- Alguns persongens vão aparecer, mas infelizmente vai ser pouco =/ A história é centrada na Hinata. Até o Naruto é coadjuvante.

5- O Sasuke safado seria beem interessante, né? Muaahaha

6- OBRIGADA mesmo pelos reviews! =3


	7. Cap Extra III

**Extra – Naruto I**

Caminhava preguiçosamente pela rua. Parei em frente aos grandes portões de ferro já tão conhecidos por mim. Estava atrasado, eu sabia. Mas a manhã de domingo estava tão relaxada ao lado de Hinata que minha vontade era dormir o dia inteiro naquela cama quentinha e macia.

- Uzumaki Naruto.- disse ao interfone preso a parede que margeava o portão.

Logo ouvi o estalo elétrico que destrancava a armação de ferro e me permitiria passar.

Soltei um suspiro rápido antes de continuar meu caminho pela estreita trilha de pedra que me levaria até a enorme porta de carvalho da mansão.

Bati três vezes antes de ouvir alguém lá de dentro perguntar sobre o código.

- O crime é a justiça feita por aqueles que são corajosos o bastante para fazer suas próprias leis.

Vi a porta ser aberta, permitindo minha passagem.

- Bom dia, Naruto. – ouvi Sai dizer naquele sorriso debochado que só ele tinha. E que me irritava profundamente. Juro que um dia ainda quebro a cara dele.

- E ae! – respondi e continuei caminhando. Não queria prolongar a conversa.

- E então? O que tem a dizer sobre ela?

- Hinata é... – pensei por um momento - Exatamente do jeito que imaginei. – esbocei o sorriso mais malicioso que pude e segui meu caminho. Minha próxima missão me esperava.

**Extra – Naruto II**

Agora, com um revólver calibre 38 apontado para a cabeça de um inocente, me pergunto se tudo valerá a pena algum dia. Meus motivos parecem tão estúpidos se comparados a uma vida.

Um barulho no corredor me chamou a atenção e quando me virei dei de frente com um menino de não mais de 5 anos sendo calado pela mãe. Ambos tão pálidos e assustados que me perguntei se acaso eu parecia um tipo de monstro.

Sim. Eu sou um monstro. E do pior tipo. Um assassino.

- Não sabíamos que tinha mulher e filho.

Cocei a cabeça com a ponta da arma com um pouco de dificuldade, pois tinha a cabeça coberta com uma espécie de gorro com buracos na área dos olhos e na boca. Tentei pensar por um instante.

- Eles não têm nada com isso. Deixe-os, por favor. – me disse num fio de voz e me olhando suplicante.

- Somente cumpro ordens. – suspirei.

Apertei os olhos, sentindo o corpo tremer e um gosto metálico na boca. Só então percebi que eu mordia meu lábio inferior com brutalidade.

Eles só estavam tornando as coisas mais difíceis para mim.

- Você – me virei para a mulher pálida e chorosa – pegue tudo de valor que tiver, pegue todo seu dinheiro e suma com seu filho daqui. Hokkaido é bem bonito, devia dar uma volta por lá. E você – me virei para o menino – papai vai para um lugar melhor, mas sempre cuidará de você.

Tentei sorrir para dar algum consolo a criança, mas meu sorriso saiu como uma careta.

A mulher não se mexeu e eu a olhei irritado. Não gostava disso tanto quanto ela.

- Hana, por favor vá logo e leve Koji daqui. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia.

- Não tente chamar a polícia, moça. – encarei-a sem expressão – Eu saberei se você o fizer.

A mulher então disparou com o filho.

- Obrigado. – ouvi o homem dizer aliviado.

Quem, diabos, ficaria aliviado por estar prestas a morrer?

- Não por isso. – disse apontando-lhe novamente a arma.

O homem trêmulo ajoelhado a minha frente cerrou fortemente os olhos e começou uma oração muito conhecida pelos cristãos num fio de voz. O homem cujo único crime fora ser honesto e justo ao defender os mais fracos e extremamente corajoso ao arruinar os planos dos mais fortes.

- "Perdoai as nossas ofensas" – disse a ele enquanto destravava a arma, apesar de minha mão tremer tanto que eu mal conseguia segurá-la.

Um barulho. Como bombinhas em dia de festa. Um baque de algo pesado caindo no chão. Uma poça vermelho-vivo inundando todo o cômodo. Meu estômago revirando. O gosto da bile em minha boca. A súbita vontade de vomitar. As lágrimas que deixavam um rastro salgado por meu rosto.

Essa é a cena que relembraria todos os dias em meus pesadelos. E as sensações seriam as mesmas todas as noites.

---

Pela quinta vez naquela semana acordei no meio da noite molhado pelo suor e pelas lágrimas. Corri ao banheiro e pus para fora o pouco que havia no estômago.

Meu corpo pesava tanto que eu mal saía da cama. Só havia ido à _irmandade_ dias atrás dizer que a missão estava cumprida.

Não conseguia fechar os olhos, pois a cena daquele domingo a noite se formava quase instantaneamente em minha cabeça.

E a expressão petrificada do sujeito e a poça de sangue me fazia sentir o coração estagnar e afundar no peito. Nem mesmo as lágrimas me livravam da culpa.

Por mais que eu tente pensar no assunto friamente, não consigo não me chamar de assassino. Por mais que eu tente jogar a responsabilidade em cima de outro, a culpa não me larga.

"Não importa que esteja doente ou morrendo, Uzumaki. Esteja na mansão na segunda pela manhã se não o arrebentaremos" ouvi a voz gutural de um dos membros da _irmandad_e.

Talvez uma surra bem dada fosse muito bem-vinda. Sim, seria muito bom levar uma surra. Talvez a culpa fosse embora com alguns dentes ou com o sangue misturado ao cuspe. Mas meus "irmãos" não gostam de deixar vestígios. Eu acabaria morrendo. E apesar de merecer isso e ir diretamente para o inferno, eu não o queria. Continuaria levando minha vida inútil até que ela não fosse mais necessária.

Pela primeira vez em dias, arrumei-me para sair de casa. Coloquei um casaco pesado e umas botas e saí em busca de um boteco.

Pedi um wisk. Fumei um cigarro caro com sabor de menta. Retirei a loira de baton vermelho e meia arrastão que estava sentanda no meu colo. Xinguei. Derrubei mesas. Levei um soco no olho e vários pontapés. Chutei e soquei um nariz adunco e exageradamente grande. Fui expulso do bar. Continuei caminhando pela noite fria, soltando o ar rapidamente para fazer fumacinha com a boca.

Meus pés me levaram por uma rua vagamente conhecida. Parei em frente a um condomínio pomposo. Chamei por um nome escondido em minha mente.

Logo vi aquela que me salvaria de mim mesmo. O grosso roupão apertado sobre o corpo. Os olhos luminosos como a lua piscando para espantar o sono. A face ainda mais pálida pelo frio. A voz tão calma e doce, tão preocupada.

Logo estaria encostado a ela, ouvindo sua voz melodiosa próxima a meu ouvido, sentindo o perfume que entraria por minhas narinas e acalmaria minha mente. Tirando-me de minha realidade vergonhosa e levando a uma fantasia, onde eu seria importante para ela. Ela me permitiria sonhar que era importante para alguém, para um anjo feito ela, mesmo que isso fosse a mais dolorosa das mentiras. Ela me acalmaria como uma droga. Minha própria cocaína em formas angelicais perfeitas.

--------

N.A.: Resolvi postar os dois extras de uma vez.


	8. Filho pródigo

**Cap. 5 – Filho Pródigo**

Hinata encarava o nada. O olhar perdido em algum lugar do horizonte. Sentada na poltrona quinze do trem de _Keisei Chiba_, tentava organizar as idéias.

Naruto estava perturbado. Não vira nele um resquício sequer do sorriso que tanto gostava.

Foram tomar café numa padaria 24h próxima, por insistência dela. Ela perdeu a conta de quantas vezes perguntou se ele estava bem. Ele abria a boca para responder, mas as palavras sumiam antes mesmo de serem formadas.

Não queria pressioná-lo então se calou.

Naruto apenas tinha a cabeça escorada no ombro da menina e uma das mãos entrelaçadas por ela. Não dizia nada. Apenas respirava fundo várias vezes e mantinha os olhos fechados e expressão séria.

Naquele momento o homem alto e forte que conhecera parecia tão frágil e abalado que ela duvidou de que seria a mesma pessoa. Nunca imaginou vê-lo daquela maneira, mas Naruto a surpreendia de várias formas.

Primeiro porque era extrovertido e sincero demais para um gângster. Segundo que era imponente demais para parecer frágil. E terceiro que estava deprimido demais para ser aquele que conheceu na boate há uma semana.

Os olhos azuis sem brilho. A boca pequena pela falta de um sorriso para alargá-la. As olheiras tão profundas e escuras que pareciam mais maquiagem. Nada disso fazia parte do Naruto que conhecera.

Hinata fechou os olhos enquanto suas próprias palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça.

"Estarei aqui se precisar de mim".

Mentira. Por mais que quisesse ajudá-lo, mentir para confortá-lo deveria ser um crime.

Ligou o seu mp3 e ajeitou o gorro na cabeça. Mas a música alta não impediu de se lembrar das últimas palavras dele, ditas com muita dificuldade:

"O que você faria se tivesse feito algo a alguém que não merecesse perdão?"

Naquela ocasião ela havia respondido que sempre haveria um jeito de concertar a situação. Ela própria se viu presa aquelas palavras. Se essa singela frase servisse para trazer algum brilho de volta àqueles olhos azuis, então ela se via obrigada a acreditar veemente nas palavras saídas de sua própria boca.

Desligar-se-ia do mundo. Pelo menos até chegar à estação de Chiba. Decidiu cerrando os olhos e ignorando a pontada forte que sentia na têmpora esquerda.

**  
****i'll be there as soon as i can**

**(eu estarei lá assim que puder)  
but i'm busy mending broken**

**(mas eu estou ocupado concertando)  
pieces of the life i had before  
(os pedaços da vida que eu tinha antes)  
before you**

**(antes de você) **

**Unintended - Muse**

- Com licença, moça. Já chegamos a Chiba. – ouviu uma voz masculina chamar-lhe e sentiu uma leve sacudida no ombro.

Hinata se sobressaltou e piscou várias vezes sentindo os olhos arderem. Acabara cochilando. Olhando em volta ela percebeu que só sobrara ela no trem. Agradeceu com uma pequena reverência e desceu ainda um pouco desnorteada pelo sono.

Ainda com os fones no ouvido e as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Hinata seguiu para as escadas que levaria para fora da estação. Caminhando lentamente observava as pessoas passarem por ela apressadas, falando ao celular ou em bicicletas, em Chiba havia muitos ciclistas. Observava cada canto da cidade onde crescera.

Chegando ao terminal esperou pelo ônibus que a deixaria mais próxima a sua antiga casa, o que não demorou.

À medida que o ônibus avançava, ela observava mais atentamente a paisagem, comparando com as imagens gravadas em suas mentes há cinco anos quando fazia o caminho inverso, de Chiba para Tóquio.

Naquela ocasião o céu não estava tão nublado, a paisagem não tinha um tom preguiçoso de cinza trazido pelo inverno. Mas as ruas estavam tão movimentadas quanto hoje e seu coração estava tão apertado pela incerteza quanto hoje.

A figura do pai ainda a deixava insegura.

Ele havia sido categórico quando lhe disse que se saísse pela porta de casa nunca mais precisaria voltar. Mas os motivos que a traziam ali estavam além dele e dela. O pai teria que entender.

Assim que desceu do ônibus seguiu por uma longa rua reta em direção a uma ladeira no fim dela. Agora haviam pouquíssimas pessoas que como ela se arriscavam a caminhar. As pessoas ricas são um pouco frescas, era o que Hinata pensava enquanto fazia seu caminho.

Subiu a ladeira e seguiu por uma rua curva. Agora, a policial era a única que caminhava pela longa e silenciosa rua. Não havia casas ou qualquer propriedade nessa parte do caminho, somente uma rala vegetação aos cantos da rua asfaltada, a calçada e a ciclovia.

Hinata, por precaução, passou a mão por dentro da blusa para sentir a pistola 9mm que carregava junto a si e o colete a prova de balas que usava por debaixo da blusa. Tsunade a havia aconselhado a sair sempre preparada. Segundo a chefe, é melhor prevenir do que dar conta de um funeral.

Ao fim da curva em U que a rua fazia em torno de um pequeno monte de grama baixa havia uma bifurcação. Hinata pegou o caminho da direita e medida que andava entrava em sua linha de visão casas enormes e muito bonitas. Numa próxima bifurcação, a menina pegou novamente a direita. E com as lindas casas fazendo companhia a ela, chegou à rua sem saída onde a família morava.

Parou em frente ao muro de pedra importada e ao grande portão de ferro batido já muito conhecidos por ela.

- Pois não? – ouviu uma voz masculina e nostálgica soar pelo interfone.

- Robert, poderia abrir a porta? Estou congelando aqui.

- Quem devo anunciar?

- Sou eu, Hinata.

- Como? – ouviu a voz sobressaltar e encarou a pequena câmera acima do interfone, retirando brevemente o gorro para poderem ver-lhe melhor.

- Meus Deus! Senhorita Hinata. Entre, entre.

Assim que pôs os pés na trilha de pedra que levava a formosa e moderna casa onde passara a maior parte de sua vida, não precisou fingir que sorria. A saudade misturada as sensações que viveu naquela casa lhe davam motivos suficientes para sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Com uma passada rápida de olhos, viu que estava tudo do jeito de que se lembrava. Os jardins da entrada da casa estavam impecáveis como sempre estiveram.

Quando estava a menos de 5 metros da entrada da casa, viu a porta sendo segurada por Robert, o mordomo, e viu Hanabi, sua irmã, sair correndo desembestada encarando o chão e no mesmo instante viu uma sombra passar pelos arbustos.

Sem pensar duas vezes retirou rapidamente a arma da bainha e apontou em direção às adoradas Camélias do pai.

Hanabi soltou um grito e fez com que Hinata se voltasse para ela, pensando que algo houvesse acontecido à caçula. E em um segundo voltou sua atenção a sombra que havia visto e percebeu que ela pertencia a um garoto de não mais de 17 anos.

- Hinata nee-san? É você?! – e sem esperar por uma resposta envolveu a cintura da mais velha brutamente – Nee-san, pára de apontar esse troço para o meu namorado – pediu assustada e com a voz embargada. Só então Hinata percebeu que a irmã estava chorando.

- Na-namorado?!

- É, nee-san. Abaixa esse troço logo – respondeu exasperada.

- Co-como?! – abaixou a arma abobada.

Antes que pudesse tentar entender o que estava acontecendo viu seu primo mais velho vir correndo em direção ao pequeno grupo.

- Hinata-sama. Finalmente voltou. – o primo lhe sorriu de canto – Lamento que tenha chegado justo no meio de uma confusão.

- Você – disse Hanabi virando-se ferozmente para Neji – você concorda com ele. – acusou.

Ele não respondeu e prendeu os olhos de lua nos da pequena Hyuuga.

- Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo. – irritou-se Hinata.

- E-eu eu... bem... eu... e-estou – Hanabi começou a dizer encarando o namorado em busca de alguma ajuda, mas ele apenas encarou o chão. Ela então fez o mesmo.

- Ela está grávida. – disse Neji acusadoramente.

- Não. Não é possível. – foi o que Hinata conseguiu dizer.

Primeiro tentou organizar os pensamentos que passavam como raios em sua cabeça. Sua irmã de dezesseis anos estava namorando. Certo. Sua irmã de dezesseis anos estava grávida. Sua irmã mais nova, de somente dezesseis anos estava esperando um filho. Não podia ser.

Hinata passou as mãos pela franja, aflita. Olhou da irmã – tão pequena quanto ela – para o rapaz sem ação ao lado dela e depois para o primo. Neji tinha um olhar tão sério e acusador que ela descartou imediatamente a idéia de ser uma brincadeira.

- Como puderam ser tão irresponsáveis. – disse por fim, com a voz alta e decepcionada – Hanabi, você apenas é uma criança.

- O quê?! Eu já sou quase uma adulta, Hinata. – respondeu ofendida, com a voz mudando de tom. – Você também vai me acusar?! – agora as lágrimas começavam a rolar por seu rosto. E Hinata sabia que a irmã fazia esforço para não desabar de vez. – Você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. Você foi embora sem pensar duas vezes e me largou aqui como se eu fosse uma mala pesada.

Hanabi engoliu um acesso de choro e voltou-se para a irmã, com os olhos ferozes e a voz carregada de mágoa:

- Se você gostasse mesmo de mim como dizia, não teria me abandonado. Como se não bastasse ter me deixado sozinha nesse lugar ainda volta para me dar sermão?!

Hinata sentiu o peito doer e o estômago revirar. A caçula estava alterada, mas, no fundo, era verdade o que ela dizia. Hinata nunca faria mal algum a irmã, mas quando foi para Tóquio não tinha condições nenhuma de levá-la consigo.

E pensando melhor no assunto, Hanabi devia ter se sentido muito solitária naquela casa enorme com a frieza do pai e a seriedade do primo. Além de ambos estarem sempre muito ocupados com questões da empresa e quase nunca pararem em casa.

- Me desculpe, Hanabi, não foi o que eu... é, só... – começou a dizer calmamente mas ainda aflita – Vocês dois podiam ter tomado mais cuidado... Agora é com uma nova vida que vão ter que lidar...

- Há – a pequena Hyuuga soltou uma risada sarcástica – Não me importa o que vocês dizem. Eu vou ter meu filho nem que seja debaixo da ponte. – falou com a voz carregada e fuzilando Neji com os olhos.

E dizendo isso saiu correndo em direção a rua, sendo seguida pelo namorado. A policial fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas foi segurada pelo braço pelo primo.

- É melhor ela esfriar a cabeça.

- Neji, porque ela está tão nervosa?

- Conhece Hisashi-sama, não conhece? Ele não gostou nem um pouco da situação e...

- Isso não é motivo para ele estar assim. – ponderou sem entender.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente e quando a jovem pensou que ele não iria responder, ele o fez:

- Hisashi-sama mandou que ela fizesse um aborto ou então a expulsaria de casa.

Por um momento ela ficou em silêncio, indignada demais para falar. Cerrou os olhos e os punhos firmemente e seguiu para a enorme casa em passos decididos. Não respondeu o mordomo quando passou por este, nem reparou se os detalhes da casa continuavam os mesmos. Passou pela enorme sala e subiu a escada de carvalho rumo ao segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos e o escritório do pai. Sabia que o encontraria lá.

Abriu a porta abruptamente e encarou o pai com um olhar penetrante e quando falou, sua voz saiu firme, com uma coragem que até então não sabia que tinha.

- Que história é essa de expulsar Hanabi de casa?!

- Que história é essa de invadir _minha_ casa dessa maneira. – devolveu, voltando o olhar para o papel em suas mãos.

A jovem respirou fundo e sentou-se numa poltrona perto da mesa do pai.

- Isso é injusto. – disse Hinata procurando se acalmar do impulso que teve.

- Não, não é.

- Ela errou, mas não precisa ser tão drástico assim...

- Hinata, estou ocupado. Se não se importa – indicou a porta com as mãos.

A jovem encarou-o. Os olhos de pérolas, como os delas, tão frios e penetrantes, que a fez recuar. Mas não fez menção alguma de que levantaria.

- Isso é crime. – disse ela depois de um tempo.

- Esqueci que agora você é "da lei" – respondeu com evidente sacarmos na voz.

- E não pode abandonar um menor...

- Ela já tem dezesseis anos. Já pode se emancipar.

- O que você quer afinal, pai? Quer ficar sozinho nessa casa e morrer solitário? – irritou-se ela.

- Ando muito bem de saúde, muito obrigado. – disse concentrado em seus papéis e ainda com sarcasmo na voz.

Hinata bufou e caminhou em direção a porta com a mente gritando-lhe para que retrucasse, chorasse, esperneasse, qualquer coisa que fizesse o patriarca voltar atrás em sua decisão. Mas não o fez. Sempre fora tão passiva que agora, simplesmente, não sabia como agir.

Engoliu em seco e guardou seus sentimentos para si, pesando ainda mais seu coração.

Ao fechar a porta do escritório com um estrondo sentiu o choro formar em sua garganta, mas respirou fundo e o inibiu rapidamente.

Neji a esperava do lado de fora com o semblante preocupado. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, ela entendeu o que ele queria e segui-o até o antigo quarto dela.

Tudo estava como antes. As paredes brancas, os móveis cor tabaco, a penteadeira com alguns dos seus antigos perfumes e maquiagens, a cama de dossel a um canto com seus antigos ursinhos em cima.

A morena observou o quarto por um momento e jogou-se de costas na cama, observando o teto enquanto algumas lembranças brincavam em sua cabeça.

De olhos fechados sentiu o primo sentar a seu lado, na beirada da cama. E sem abri-los dirigiu-se a ele:

- Eu nem te cumprimentei direito, né?! Como você está?

- Estou bem.

- Você cresceu bem desde a última vez que eu te vi – sorriu de leve.

- Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – brincou ele.

- Ah não é possível. Eu devo ter mudado pelo menos um pouquinho...

- Hm se a gente reparar bem assim pode até se dizer que você cresceu uns 2 cm... E... Está bem bonita também.

Hinata corou e sorriu.

- Ouvindo você falar assim vou acabar pensando que você amoleceu, nii-san. – brincou.

A hyuuga contou um pouco sobre Tóquio e ouviu o primo contar em poucas palavras como fora os últimos anos na casa. Tudo na mesma. Depois de um tempo, ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta do quarto dizendo que procuraria pela irmã.

- Neji, - começou a dizer ao pé da porta – você não concorda com meu pai, não é?

O moreno levantou os olhos sem expressão para a prima e não respondeu.

- Cuidado para não ficar igual a ele. – completou e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que subiu a colina atrás da casa, Hinata pode distinguir as figuras de Hanabi e seu namorado abraçados. As duas adoravam subir as colinas para colher amoras quando eram pequenas ou então paravam ali para descansar depois de brincarem de pique-pega.

- Sabia que estaria aqui. – falou à pequena irmã.

Hanabi virou os olhos encharcados para ela e fungou algumas vezes.

- Posso roubar minha irmãzinha de você um instante?

O rapaz beijou a testa da pequena e fez uma pequena reverência ao passar por Hinata.

- Te ligo mais tarde, Hanabi-chan. – disse ele se despedindo e seguindo a pequena trilha no sentido inverso do que a policial acabara de fazer.

- Temos muita coisa para conversar, Hanabi-chan.

A Hyuuga menor fez bico e virou o rosto emburrada.

- Eu conversei com o papai agora a pouco...

- E ele? – Hanabi instantaneamente esquecera de que estava chateada com a irmã e seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade.

- Irredutível como sempre – Hinata respondeu tristemente. – Mas... Vamos encontrar uma solução, não se preocupe. – tentou sorrir.

- Você... acha mesmo... que tem uma solução, nee-san. – disse hesitante – Eu... não quero tirar meu bebê. Desde que eu o senti chutando eu...

Não terminou de falar porque foi tomada pela emoção e recomeçou a chorar, deitando no colo da irmã mais velha.

- Mamãe sempre dizia que tudo tem um jeito por mais difícil que possa parecer. – disse Hinata depois de um tempo.

Hanabi aninhou-se ainda mais no colo da irmã e fungou várias vezes antes de voltar a falar.

- Você se lembra dela?

- Ahn?

- Da mamãe. Você se lembra? – repetiu impaciente.

- Um pouco.

Hinata tinha 10 anos quando a mãe foi embora. Lembrava-se levemente do contorno do rosto dela, os cabelos preto-azulados, iguais aos seus, na altura dos ombros, o rosto também pálido e os característicos olhos de lua da família Hyuuga. A mãe e o pai eram primos e casaram-se por tradição da família. Isso era bastante comum entra famílias antigas e tradicionais como a Hyuuga. Sem contar que era para o bem da empresa. Sempre a empresa.

Lembrava-se também de como os pais sempre discutiam. Lembra-se de como os olhos da mãe eram vazios e tristes. Lembrava-se também de como a mãe aparentava o dobro da idade que tinha. E também se lembrava de que estava escondida atrás da porta quando a mãe disse que ia embora com outro. Ninguém lhe deu explicação alguma, era muito criança para entender, tinha apenas 9 anos. Mas ela entendia.

Depois disso nunca mais a viu. Hisashi a proibiu de chegar perto das filhas e tirou tudo que a lembrava da casa, objetos pessoais, fotos, até tenma-chan, a cachorrinha de estimação que havia sido presente do avô materno. Na única vez em que Hinata desobedeceu a uma ordem direta do pai aos 14 anos, hinata foi até a cidade vizinha onde o avô morava e onde a mãe estava e descobriu que ela havia morrido de câncer meses atrás.

- Não sente raiva dela? – perguntou Hanabi, mas sem nenhum rancor na voz.

A mais velha apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Aff Hinata, sua calma me irrita. Eu pago pra ver você ter um acesso de raiva um dia.

Hinata apenas soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

As duas Hyuugas levantaram e voltaram para casa enquanto a pequena ia tagarelando sobre tudo num fôlego só até que estancou na calçada em frente a casa e foi empurrada pelos ombros pela irmã.

- Sabe, nee-san, eu queria muito conseguir ter raiva de você por ter me deixado. – disse Hanabi de costas para a irmã.

Hinata se assustou pela conversa repentina e virou a irmã para encarar-lhe com a face confusa.

- Eu não consigo porque eu admiro muito você, sua bobona. – riu brincalhona e saiu correndo para entrar em casa.

Fez o mesmo caminho da irmã a passos lentos e assim que entrou viu o pai descer pela escada.

- Ainda aqui, Hinata?

"Não, é somente meu espírito", foi isso que teve vontade de dizer. Mas algo dentro dela, a vozinha sensata, alertou de que o pai, com toda a certeza, não levaria isso na brincadeira.

- Não se preocupe papai, já estou indo para um hotel.

- Não. Fique esse fim de semana. E tente convencer sua irmã a descer para almoçar.

O almoço transcorreu silenciosamente, somente o som dos talheres eram ouvidos, exceto uma ou outra pergunta que era respondida por monossílabos. Robert havia se apressado e mandado fazer as comidas preferidas de Hinata.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia a jovem foi até o escritório para falar com o pai e o encontrou cochilando com a cabeça tombada sobre vários papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Olhando-o assim ele não parecia tão arrogante e intimidante. Aproximou-se devagar e cutucou-o levemente no ombro.

Ele acordou no ato e esfregou os olhos freneticamente.

- Vai descansar um pouco, pai.

- Tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda.

- Esqueça, vou trazer um chá e então conversaremos.

Para sua surpresa ele assentiu. E então minutos depois ela voltou com um bule e duas xícaras numa bandeja brilhante de prata.

- E como está a vida em Tóquio?

- Boa. E aqui?

- Boa.

Silêncio.

- Você não trouxe malas, então devo supor que não veio para ficar.

- Não, pai. Realmente está tudo bem em Tóquio. Além do que você me disse para não voltar, lembra-se?

Ele meneou a cabeça e respondeu lentamente:

- Sim, mas pensei que você desistiria em menos de um ano e voltaria arrependida para casa.

A morena soltou uma risada forçada e continou:

- Você nunca acreditou no potencial mesmo. – deu de ombros.

- Você nunca me deu motivos para isso.

Silêncio.

- Ainda de pirraça? – Hisashi perguntou casualmente enquanto tomava seu chá.

- Como?

- Essa bobagem de entrar para a polícia. Sabe muito bem que odeio essa carreira. Prefiro mil vezes uma filha grávida a uma filha policial.

Hinata sentiu uma pergunta – uma afirmação, na verdade – se formar na garganta e um impulso muito grande de se pronunciar. Resolveu seguir esse impulso. Estranhamente acordou muito atrevida esta manhã. Talvez a profissão tenha mudado algo nela, enfim.

- Isso tem a ver com _ele_? – perguntou ela.

- Quem?

- Ele, o policial que era namorado da mamãe. – comentou casualmente. E namorado era um eufemismo para amante.

Hisashi franziu o cenho e a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Saia daqui, Hinata.

- Desculpe. Não queria me intrometer, mas sempre tive essa dúvida.

- S-a-i-a. – ele respondeu pausadamente num rosnado. Não alterou a voz um minuto sequer, mas foi o suficiente para a jovem sentir-se ameaçada e sair dali.

Da próxima vez teria que calar-se e controlar os impulsos se quisesse tirar alguma informação do pai.

"Vou mandar as informações que consegui por fax, Hinata-senpai."

A voz de Yumi soou pelo aparelho celular que Hinata tinha uma das mãos. Com a outra mão ela esfregava de qualquer jeito a toalha no cabelo molhado.

"Sim, muito obrigada."

Yumi havia ligado para dizer que já havia conseguido o que lhe havia sido solicitado e disse somente o necessário. O que Hinata pode perceber que é um comportamento bem típico dela.

Descalça e de pijama – suas antigas roupas estavam intactas. As empregadas sempre as lavavam e deixavam no sol para não mofar – foi até o escritório. Era tarde, o pai já estava dormindo.

Depois de pegar o que queria ela desceu até a cozinha saltando a escada de dois em dois degraus. Surpreendeu-se com a luz acesa e chegando mais perto pode ver que o primo estava tirando algo do fogão.

- Sem sono, Hinata-sama?

- Tenho umas coisas para ler – disse enquanto negava com a cabeça. – e você?

Antes mesmo de ele responder a jovem viu sobre a mesa uma massa escura que ela logo reconheceu com os olhos brilhando.

- Brigadeiro! – ela quase pulou em cima do prato.

- Eu teria feito mais cedo mas tivemos que encomendar o leite condensado.

Ela quase pulou no pescoço do primo e beijou-lhe a bochecha, mas como não eram acostumados a serem muito afetuosos, achou melhor não se constranger.

- Meu pai esteve aqui semana passada. – comentou Neji casualmente depois de conversarem sobre assuntos menos importantes.

- O que ele queria?

- O de sempre: dinheiro. – fez uma careta.

- Mas... Tio Hizashi disse que iria para uma clínica, não é?

- Ah ouço isso desde que ele me deixou aqui com Hisashi-sama quando eu era pequeno. Ele deve estar em algum bar agora bebendo e se drogando.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos antes da menina continuar a falar:

- Mas... Cuidamos de você direitinho.

- É, Hisashi-sama foi bom comigo, na medida do possível, claro.

- Digo Hanabi e eu... Fomos boas primas... Afinal, só empurrávamos você na piscina de vez em quando.

Os dois riram e Hinata resolveu perguntar algo que a estava incomodando há algum tempo.

- Nii-san, você se lembra dos Uzumakis?

- Lembro pouco. Eles sempre vinham em jantares de negócios aqui em casa. Na verdade, eles batiam cartão nas festas da empresa, acho que é por isso que eu me lembro mais deles do que dos outros. Eu tinha que fazer as honras já que você sempre dava um jeito de passar mal. Ah! O senhor Uzumaki adorava apertar suas bochechas.

- É verdade. Eu odiava isso. – riu um pouco mas logo parou – E o filho deles?

- Naruto? Impossível esquecer-se dele. Ele não se formou comigo porque repetiu o último ano.

- E como ele era?

- Chato, barulhento, extravagante, irritante...

- Hm... Não me lembro dele.

- Bem, acho que ele nunca veio aqui. Não acompanhava os pais nas festas e você estudou num colégio feminino. Creio que seja por isso.

A jovem deu de ombros e fincou uma colherzinha no brigadeiro.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou ele interessado.

- Ahn nada demais... Eu o conheci só isso.

- Que coincidência.

- Até demais, se você quer saber.

Pouco tempo depois ela subiu para o quarto para ler o que havia recebido. Eram notícias antigas da coluna social de um jornal muito famoso na região, o Chiba News.

"Hoje, 16 de junho de 2002, acontecerá a festa em comemoração a fusão das empresas Contti e Swega, pioneiras na distribuição e fabricação de peças bélicas na região. A união promete aquecer a economia local que foi freada pela pequena crise que enfrentamos no fim do ano passado. Muitos faliram e todos ainda enfrentamos um momento de incertezas, mas essa união promete acabar com o mito de que Chiba se tornará improdutiva."

Contti era a empresa de seu pai. Agora precisar confirmar o outro nome. Não se lembrava do dito nome na ficha e deixou seu material em Tóquio, então não poderia consultá-la.

O sábado, definitivamente, não foi do jeito que esperava. Conseguiu algumas informações sobre Naruto, mas nada que a satisfizesse. Seria prudente planejar o dia de amanhã, mas estava cansada demais para isso.

Queria muito saber o que Naruto estava fazendo – sendo lícito ou não – mas essa é uma dúvida que não seria respondida, teria que dormir com ela.

E pensando em como o calor dele junto a si seria ótimo nesse frio de inverno recém-chegado acabou dormindo.

Ooo

**N.A1.: **Fui intimada a postar até sábado então... aí está. Eu iria escrever mais, mas é melhor assim que não fica grande demais e é bom pra eu parar de enrolar.

**N.A.2: **Sensei, ainda é sábado no meu relógio biológico já que o dia começa pra mim depois de 12h.

**N.A.: **Esse capítulo foi mais uma tentativa de vencer o bloqueio.


	9. Cold heart

**Cap. 6 - Cold heart**

"Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...", pensava a Hyuuga quando passava os olhos sobre a tela do computador a procura de algo que interessasse sobre a Swega. O que se mostrou inútil, pois as notícias que conseguia eram antigas e não diziam nada sobre os donos.

Hinata apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apertou as têmporas, forçando mais a memória. Lembrava-se da foto de Naruto na ficha, lembra de uma ou outra palavra, mas nada que interessasse.

Desceu para um desjejum rápido, pulando os degraus da escadaria de carvalho de dois em dois, antes de se encontrar com seu primo e Hanabi nos fundos da casa. Ao pela sala de recepção, próxima a sala de jantar e da sala de estar, e sair pela porta dupla de vidro temperado os fundos da casa, com direito a piscina, área de lazer, trilhas de pedra e uma grama perfeitamente cortada entrou em seu campo de visão.

Ali era o lugar onde se permitiu dar suas poucas gargalhadas. Se tem uma sensação nostálgica tão gostosa quanto essa, ela não saberia dizer.

Lembrou-se de como a vida contraíra um gosto amargo depois que a infância passava. Tornando-se apenas uma lembrança boa. Fez uma careta e esticou as costas antes de voltar a caminhar para encontrar os parentes.

- Espero que não tenham feito eu acordar cedo por nada. – reclamou Hanabi bocejando.

- Lamento não poder dar um show, irmãzinha, mas o sedentarismo me deixou um pouco enferrujada.

- E claro, Hinata-sama nunca foi párea para mim.

Neji e Hinata se encararam e antes que algum sinal fosse dado ela já avançada para ele com os braços flexionados. Defendeu com a coxa uma joelhada que receberia e aproveitou os instantes para tentar acertar os punhos fechados na face do rapaz. Mas era muito difícil de acertá-lo, exatamente como era antes quando treinavam luta no colégio.

Neji aproveitou o milésimo de distração da jovem e segurou seus pulsos, apertando o osso mais proeminente da mão para baixo com o polegar com muita força. Hinata resmungou de dor e deu-lhe uma joelhada no estômago.

- Isso doeu. – reclamou ele.

- Você não foi exatamente bonzinho comigo.

O moreno riu pequenamente com o canto da boca e deu-lhe uma rasteira. Hinata apoiou as mãos abertas no chão e projetou o corpo e as pernas flexionadas para cima antes mesmo das costas baterem no mesmo. Mas assim que se ergueu não teve tempo para pensar, pois o primo vinha para cima dela tentando acertá-la com socos.

Assim ficaram bastante tempo, com Hinata na defensiva na maioria das vezes e aproveitando sempre que podia para atacar até que ela se cansou e seus movimentos ficaram mais lentos.

Neji a surpreendeu com um golpe de gravata.

- O que você faz quando é surpreendida por trás... – perguntou ele, segurando-a frouxamente.

- Tapa forte no ouvido para desequilibrar – respondeu a jovem lentamente e com a voz carregada como se repetisse uma lição muito chata que fora esquecida.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Hinata subiu ao escritório e novamente viu o pai atento a uma pilha de papéis.

- Tem algo que quero saber antes de voltar para Tóquio.

Ele não respondeu. Ela controlou um tremor interno que começara a se formar e continuou:

- Quero que me fale sobre os Uzumakis.

- Por que isso agora?

Ela deu ombros.

- Pai, não preciso dizer que se mentir ou omitir algo importante será indiciado, certo?

- Foram um dos sócios da empresa. – ele deu de ombros – Assim como tantos outros.

Hinata o observou e não viu nele nenhum sinal de sudorese ou nervosismo. Se bem que o pai tinha sempre a feição séria e era praticamente impossível saber quando estava mentindo. Ela seguiu com um questionário sobre a empresa e os Uzumakis de um modo geral. Hisashi não hesitou nenhuma vez.

No fim, não descobriu mais do que já sabia. Mas sabia que teria que pesquisar mais a fundo para fazer as perguntas certas ás pessoas certas.

Pegou o fax que acabara de chegar para ela, tendo o pai a observando desconfiadamente, mas nada disse.

Agora mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixava. Swega era a empresa dos pais de Naruto. Então deveria supor que ele era o herdeiro da Swega e conseqüentemente sócio da Contti, empresa dos Hyuuga. Então por que morava em Tóquio se ambas as firmas se localizavam em Chiba? Por que não aparecia às reuniões – foi o que o primo disse e o pai confirmou - Por que havia largado a empresa jogada dessa maneira? Talvez, como ela, ele não queira ser empresário. Talvez tivesse a ver com a sua viagem ao exterior.

As únicas coisas que sabia até o momento era que as empresas haviam se fundido e que isso evitou uma possível falência das duas partes. Já era alguma coisa, por hora.

Na hora do almoço todos estavam juntos a mesa quando a jovem policial disse que teria que checar os livro-caixa da Contti.

- Não sem um mandado. – disse taxativo Hisashi.

- Só me dará mais trabalho ir à Tóquio e voltar aqui para isso.

- Que assim seja.

Hinata bufou baixo e voltou-se para seu prato de sopa incomodada por ter sido contrariada na frente dos demais. E claro, não conseguiria o mandado porque isso não tem a ver com a quadrilha em si. Mas ela não desistiria de descobrir mais coisas sobre Naruto.

Por que era tão prazeroso para o pai contrariá-la? Talvez fosse hora dele procurar outro hobby.

"Barulhento e irritante", havia dito Neji. E essa descrição se encaixa perfeitamente na imagem de um Naruto adolescente que estava formulando em sua mente.

Quando haviam terminado a sobremesa e estavam prestes a se levantar Hisashi se pronunciou novamente:

- Hanabi, sua consulta já foi marcada.

- Que consulta? – olhou interrogativa para a irmã e o primo. Que deram de ombros.

- Essa criança que você carrega é um erro. Daqui a alguns anos, quando estiver casada, você poderá ter outra. – disse ele tranqüilo.

- Se o problema é casamento... Eu posso conversar com Konohamaru e convencê-lo a se casar comigo.

- Aquele garoto que não tem onde cair morto? Nunca. Daqui a alguns anos começarei a procurar pretendentes para você e sua irmã, mas agora não quero ter esse tipo de preocupação.

- Mas pai, a criança já está grande não pode simplesmente...

- O médico dará um jeito.

Sem argumentos a menina começou a chorar e a gaguejar que não iria. E subiu correndo para o quarto.

Xxxx

Passar horas no banco de um trem não é muito confortável, por isso a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou a casa foi se jogar na cama.

- Ei esse pedaço de bolo era meu!

- Falou certo: era... Ei! me devolve meu sushi.

- Olho por olho dente por dente.

- Vou fazer você cuspir ele, hein.

- Vai ter que me fazer vomitá-lo se quiser...

Barulho. A paz de seu lar estava ameaçada e a gritaria que vinha da cozinha lhe dava ainda mais certeza de que ficaria um bom tempo sem apreciar o silêncio.

- Vocês dois querem comer quietos. – resmungou Hinata da porta da cozinha.

- Ele roubou meu pedaço de bolo. – explicou Hanabi apontando o namorado acusadoramente.

- Ela come tanto que parece que vai ter quadrigêmeos. Vai ficar gorda desse jeito – reclamou o namorado de Hanabi.

Depois disso Hinata beliscou alguns petiscos e foi deitar, ainda ouvindo a discussão que estava acontecendo na cozinha e ouvindo a irmã reclamar que o quarto em que estavam era muito pequeno.

Hinata foi até a janela e abriu uma brecha para o ar frio de inverno entrar no quarto enquanto pensava no porquê de sua calma e silenciosa rotina ter sido mudada. Sim, Hanabi "fugiu" antes de ter que ouvir novamente da boca do pai que ele a expulsaria de casa se não fizesse o aborto. Certo, até ai sua mente acompanhava o raciocínio. Ela havia acolhido a irmã. Certo. Konohamaru havia vindo junto para ajudar a trazer as malas da namorada. Certo. E acabou ficando de brinde. Nesse ponto perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Hanabi simplesmente disse "Konohamaru decidiu ficar" e desde então estão discutindo por um pedaço de bolo na cozinha.

Pegou seu celular e discou o n° 3, que na agenda estava gravada como sendo Yumi, sua secretária/estagiária. Os primeiros 5 números da agenda eram destinados a contatos da polícia, mas não gravava os nomes das pessoas pro caso de perder ou de roubarem o celular. Se alguém o encontrasse apenas veria na agenda os números 1,2,3,4 e 5 e não saberia do que se tratava.

- Yumi, estou em casa. Tem novidades?

Precisava saber dos últimos passos de Naruto.

- Não. Ele apenas saiu para comprar bebidas sábado de manhã e desde então não sai mais de casa.

- Recebeu alguma visita?

- Não.

- O que está fazendo agora?

Sentia-se mal por fazer a pobre estagiária ficar horas em frente a casa do _alvo_, mas não tinha escolha. Era um trabalho ruim, mas alguém tinha que fazê-lo. Ela própria havia feito muito isso quando era estagiária de Sakura. Mas o que mais dava dó em Hinata em relação a Yumi era que estavam no inverno e a menina estava no frio.

- Ele entrou num cômodo que parece ser o banheiro há mais de uma hora.

- Uma hora? Alguma movimentação? Algum barulho dentro da casa?

- Não.

Hinata sentiu o estômago afundar e o coração apertar. Mas precisava rever os fatos antes de chegar a uma conclusão.

- Aperte a campanhia.

- Mas... Hinata-senpai ele não pode saber que eu estive aqui.

- Aperte Yumi, por favor.

O peito levantava e abaixava freneticamente pela respiração acelerada.

- Nada. Ninguém responde.

- Aperte de novo.

- Ninguém responde.

- Muito obrigada Yumi, pode ir para casa.

Desligou sem se despedir.

Estava se precipitando. Afinal, devem ter muitas pessoas que passam mais de uma hora no banho, embora não conheça nenhuma. O que estava pensando? Que ele teria se afogado na banheira? Sim, era exatamente o que estava pensando, embora nem ao menos soubesse se ele possuía uma banheira. Mas analisando melhor a situação ele estava tão melancólico nos últimos dias...

Andando de um lado para o outro no quarto descartou a idéia de ir a casa dele. Sabia onde ele morava porque o estava investigando, nada mais normal, mas o loiro não fazia idéia disso. Seria muito estranho aparecer de repente na porta de alguém se esse alguém nem ao menos lhe deu o endereço.

Descartou também a idéia de ligar para o celular dele. Aquele que ela havia pedido quebra de sigilo telefônico dias antes. Também seria suspeito.

De repente a jovem teve uma idéia num estalo. Talvez o número dele ainda estivesse gravado na memória do telefone da vez em que ele a chamou para sair. E tropeçando nos próprios pés saiu correndo do quarto até o telefone na mesa de centro da sala de estar.

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura_. Só agora tinha noção de como ligava para a amiga. A companhia telefônica devia ficar rica só com as duas. _Número desconhecido._ Deveria ser esse. Ligou e logo uma voz masculina desconhecida lhe chamou a atenção:

- Tempos terríveis seguros, pois não?

- C-como?

- Tempos terríveis seguros. Fazemos seguros de vida para você, seu marido e seu cachorro com um desconto especial.

- Err... Acho que foi engano.

Desligou rapidamente e voltou a fuçar na memória do telefone. Achou outro número desconhecido. Tinha que ser este, o restante dos números eram de Sakura.

A ligação chamou até cair duas vezes.

Passou a maior parte da madrugada encarando o céu escuro através da cortina fina e as janelas de vidro tentando, por inútil que isso se mostrou na maioria das vezes, inibir a imagem de um Naruto afogado na banheira que teimava em vir a sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo. Na verdade, mal dormiu. E foi até a padaria mais próxima comprar algo para a irmã e o cunhado comerem. Quando voltou se arrumou rapidamente vestindo uma blusa de lã e um casaco por cima do colete a prova de balas, uma calça jeans colada e uma bota. E escondida sob a calça e a bota usava uma meia ¾ colorida e chamativa. Era um pouco carnavalesca, mas era quente e não veria, então a jovem, sempre discreta, não ligou.

Tudo parecia normal a caminho do metro que a levaria para a casa. As pessoas se esbarravam a todo momento e o barulho das buzinas dos carros faziam uma espécie de sinfonia desafinada que chegava a irritar.

Procurou andar na beirava da rua para evitar ser atropelada pela multidão quando ouviu um barulho baixo de algo muito fino cortando o ar e sentiu uma ardência no braço esquerdo. Quando girou rapidamente o corpo pode ver alguém correndo com uma 9mm nas mãos por entre os carros.

- Mandem uma viatura para _Avenida__ Ginza Chuo-Dori _agora – disse ela pelo rádio com a interna da polícia antes da sair correndo atrás do sujeito.

Ele virou ainda de costas ainda correndo e desferiu três tiros que ricochetearam no poste que Hinata havia se escondido assim que o viu levantar a mão que carregava a arma.

Esbeirando-se por entre os carros que engarrafavam a grande avenida Hinata deu dois sonoros tiros com a pistola. Um acrtou o sujeito no calcanhar e o outro na mão que segura a arma.

Ao ouvir os tiros as pessoas começaram a correr e a gritar e algumas se jogavam no chão.

O cara ferido se rastejava no chão para tentar pegar a pistola que havia caído da mão ferida. Hinata correu e chutou a 9mm para longe dele enquanto apontava fixamente sua arma para a cabeça dele.

A viatura não demorou a chegar acompanhada de uma ambulância.

- Foi só de raspão – disse quando um paramédico vinha em sua direção. – veja se tem algum ferido.

Minutos depois estava no escritório de Tsunade com o braço esquerdo enfaixado e uma imensa dor de cabeça.

- O indivíduo alega uma tentativa de assalto. – disse a chefe séria.

- Claro que não... Ele estava do outro lado da Avenida. Ninguém faz um assalto a essa distância.

- Sim, foi o que eu e o delegado pensamos. Vingança?

- Não, eu nunca fiz nada a ninguém. E também não tenho conhecimento de ninguém possa querer me eliminar...

- Existe alguma possibilidade daquele loiro e seu nado saber que você é da polícia?

Hinata hesitou por um instante e voltou-se para a chefe:

- Fui bastante cuidadosa quanto a isso. E ele já teve oportunidade de me matar, mas não o fez. Creio que se a quadrilha me quisesse morta seria Naruto quem faria o serviço.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Hyuuga. O plano segue sem interferências.

- Certo.

Ao fim da tarde em vez de Hinata se preparar para ir embora, ela resolveu ir até o subsolo da corporação para treinar. Lá era onde ficavam os equipamentos de ginástica, o tatame e os sacos de areia para treinar.

A jovem resolveu apenas fazer alongamento nos músculos já que tinha um dos braços machucados.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta e quando viu quem era seu corpo entrou em alerta. Sai vinha caminhando com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e os olhos apertados.

- Soube o que aconteceu com você.

Ela fez um barulho incompreensível com a garganta somente para não se passar por mal educada, mas prolongou a conversa. Não queria falar com ele.

- Que sorte não ter mirado em algum órgão vital. – continuou ele.

- é, sorte.

- Será mesmo sorte? Creio que isso tenha sido planejado.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou receosa e desconfiada.

- Que foi planejado. – ele deu de ombros. – Que queriam utilizar isso para dar um susto em alguém.

- Ninguém que eu conheça levaria um susto com isso.

- Ah Hinatinha... pense melhor.

Ela franziu o cenho e se afastou de Sai.

- Tem alguém no meio _deles_ que te acha importante e esse alguém estava precisando de um susto.

Ele deu novamente de ombros.

- Sou pago para pensar como os bandidos, afinal. – ele disse se divertindo com a tensão dela.

Hinata paralisou quando ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe as costas da mão boa.

- Se fosse eu... Preferiria não deixar vestígios. Daria um tiro aqui – colocou a mão espalmada sobre o abdômen da moça – para ver a vítima desesperar vendo o próprio sangue. Depois daria outro aqui – pôs a mão espalmada no colo dela – para atingir o coração e o pulmão. E por último e não mesmo importante... – simulou uma arma com os dedos atirando para a cabeça dela.

- Você é um sádico. – disse a jovem trêmula.

- Talvez. – ele deu de ombros – E ninfomaníaco também. Mas claro que tenho meus distúrbios psicológicos controlados. Não ousaria atacar ninguém. – novamente deu aquela risada cínica que a hyuuga odiava.

E dizendo isso ele saiu caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos e assoviando.

N.A: semana que vem tem mais. Obrigada a todos.

=*


	10. Man in the box

**N.A antecipado: Capítulo com pseudo-hentai. Se você não gosta, não leia**

**Cap.7 – Man in the Box**

Hinata chegou a casa ainda com os músculos rígidos pela aproximação da Sai. A vozinha sensata de sua mente, a mesma que lhe dizia para se afastar de Naruto, lhe dizia para ficar o mais longe possível de Sai. O que era um pouco difícil, pois trabalhavam no mesmo lugar.

- Estou entediada. – ouviu Hanabi dizer assim que cruzou a porta.

- Isso porque você ficou jogava o dia inteiro no sofá vendo TV. – e dizendo isso se virou para o garoto esparramado no tapete – E você garoto, o que pretende fazer aqui em Tóquio?

- Bem, eu pensei em trabalhar para consegui comprar as coisas do bebê.

- Vocês acham que as coisas são simples, não é? Não pretendem morar na minha casa para sempre, certo?

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Na verdade – Hanabi começou a dizer – foi exatamente o que pensamos. Morando com você não teríamos gastos com casa e comida e seria muito mais fácil criar o bebê.

- Acho melhor você ir pensando num plano B. Você fica comigo só até terminar o colegial.

- Como?... Nee-san, você vai me expulsar de casa também?

Claro que não faria isso. Além do instinto protetor que tem em relação à caçula da família, Hanabi sabia muito bem fazer chantagem emocional. E ela sabia que Hinata sempre cedia.

A Hyuuga mais velha girou os olhos contrariada. Teria que agüentar os dois brigando na cozinha por um pedaço de bolo por um bom tempo.

- Pelo menos vocês dois começam na nova escola amanhã.

Os dois pares de olhos que a encaravam se arregalaram tanto que perigavam cair.

- Eu não posso ir para a escola, nee-san. Minha barriga já está começando a crescer.

- Pensasse nisso antes. E Konohamaru vai acompanhar você.

- Não é justo, nee-san. Eu vou entrar numa turma desconhecida justo no final do ano.

Hinata deu de ombros e ouviu a reclamação da irmã pacientemente até que ela se cansasse de falar. O que demorou mais do que a jovem gostaria.

Assim que saiu de seu banho quente foi até o telefone em cima da mesa de centro da sala e o encarou por alguns minutos. Tirou-o do gancho mais imediatamente o colocou de volta.

"O que eu estou fazendo?!", pensou quando numa ousadia passageira retirou o fone do gancho e apertou o _memory_ do telefone.

Precisava tentar mais uma vez. Apesar de ter ligado para aquele número grande parte do dia quando estava sozinha em sua sala.

Ela sempre desligava quando a voz feminina da secretária eletrônica começava a soar pelo aparelho, mas dessa vez ouvia-a até o final e respirou fundo antes de deixar sua mensagem:

_Naruto, aqui é a Hinata. Seu número ficou gravado no meu telefone e pensei que não teria problema eu ligar... Desculpe incomodar... Bem, como vai?... Ai que idiotice... Não, não chamei você de idiota... É que, bem, você não respondeu minhas últimas ligações e eu queria saber se está tudo bem. É isso. Tchau._

Com certeza essa foi a coisa mais idiota que já havia feito. Era o que pensava enquanto mordia a antena do telefone.

"Talvez ele simplesmente não esteja a fim de você", uma das vozinhas em sua cabeça disse, mas ela não sabia distinguir qual. Talvez se envolver com Naruto seja tão louco que as duas vozes resolveram aconselhá-la ao mesmo tempo.

A voz em sua cabeça tinha razão. Afinal, não tinha nada de especial para fazer com que Naruto se prendesse a ela. Era apenas uma moça de cabelos escuros e solitária que passava os fins de semana vendo TV.

E havia se exposto muito deixando aquela mensagem. Tanto para a polícia e os bandidos quanto para o próprio loiro. Isso é, se ele estivesse vivo para ouvir aquela mensagem.

Se ele estivesse mesmo morto a pequena chama que ardia em seu peito não tinha mais necessidade de existir. Voltaria a ficar no frio que era sua alma.

"Você é mesmo patética. Como pôde ficar dependente desse rapaz em tão pouco tempo", ouviu seu subconsciente ralhar-lhe.

"Eu não sou dependente dele. Nem ao menos me preocupo com ele", respondeu ao subconsciente em voz alta.

Jogou-se no sofá apreciando o silêncio do ambiente – que só era possível quando a irmã e o cunhado estavam dormindo.

Deve ter cochilado por quinze minutos quando o barulho do interfone a acordou num susto.

- Hyuuga-san, o jovem Naruto quer vê-la de novo. – a voz do porteiro soou pelo aparelho.

Com o coração contraído, vestiu rapidamente um casaco grosso por cima do moletom que usava e desceu rapidamente até a entrada do prédio.

Assim que viu o loiro o sorriso tímido brotou nos lábios de ambos.

- Oi, Hinata. – disse ele quando o portão elétrico foi destravado pelo porteiro. Ele sorria pequenamente. Não era o sorriso do Naruto que conhecia, mas era o melhor que conseguiria no momento.

Ela tremeu por dentro e antes de sua razão lhe dissesse o que fazer ela já estava nos braços dele. E sentiu-o enlaçar sua cintura depois de hesitar um pouco.

Assim que se afastaram Hinata deu vários fracos socos no peito forte de um assustado Naruto.

- Você... deveria... responder... as pessoas. – disse ela, tendo os pulsos segurados pelo rapaz.

Queria machucá-lo por fazer-lhe se sentir perdida e afundando nesse tempo em que esteve sumido. Queria fazê-lo pagar por lhe fazer perder o bom-senso e o sono. Queria que ele soubesse. E, acima de tudo, queria que ele nunca mais fizesse isso.

- Me desculpe se preocupei você.

Preocupada? Quem lhe disse que ela estava preocupada?!

Ela o encarou nos fundo dos olhos. Era como se o reparasse pela primeira vez. Os olhos azuis como o céu, o cabelo louro arrepiado, o contorno firme do rosto, o nariz e os lábios finos... Tudo nele combinava perfeitamente bem. Sentiu o coração bater violentamente no peito e o estômago contorcer. Seu olhar caiu para o corpo dele e só então acordou de seu transe.

Ele usava chinelos, um jeans velho e uma blusa sem manga. Pelo que ouvira no rádio a caminho de casa a temperatura prevista para esta noite era de 10°C.

- Você é doido, vai acabar tendo hipotermia.

E só agora percebera que a boca dele tremia pelo frio. E ao puxá-lo pelo braço, viu que ele estava gelado.

Subiram sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Quando chegaram ao apartamento Hinata o sentou no sofá e procurou um cobertor grosso para ele enquanto a água para o chá esquentava.

- Não tem wisk? – perguntou ele quando a garota lhe deu uma xícara.

- Você devia beber menos – disse ela e apenas recebeu um balançar de ombros como resposta. – O que estava fazendo sem roupa lá fora nesse frio?

- Eu mereço. – respondeu ele querendo passar uma certa trivialidade.

Ele passou o dedo indicador na borda da xícara antes de tomar um longo gole.

- Flagelar-se desse jeito não vai levar a nada. – ela falou sem encará-lo.

- Você diz isso porque não tem idéia do que eu...

- Não importa, Naruto. Está feito. O que importa é que você se arrependeu. Tentar consertar a situação é muito mais útil do que se impor sofrimento.

- Não Hinata. A situação não tem conserto.

- Se você me contasse o que aconteceu eu poderia ajudar...

Ele tomou mais um gole do chá sem respondê-la.

A moça passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e soltou o ar dos pulmões com força. Não queria forçar sua opinião e passar-se por chata.

Algo nele havia se quebrado. O ar infantil e, de certa forma, ingênuo que tanto lhe atraía havia se perdido. Talvez algum dia pudesse tem um lapso daquele Naruto que estava em seu tapete vendo filme num sábado à noite.

A alegria, talvez, estivesse apenas inibida. Algo, bem no fundo, lhe dizia que ainda o veria sorrindo. Um sorriso maduro, talvez, mas ainda sim contagiante. Era nisso que queria acreditar. Era nisso que se prenderia.

- Eu tentei me afogar ontem. – ele falou depois de um tempo ainda querendo passar aquela maldita banalidade.

Hinata se engasgou com o chá de maça que tomava, engoliu rapidamente o líquido quente e pôs-se a tossir. Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Ou estava passando tempo demais trabalhando ou aprendeu a desenvolver um sexto sentido em relação ao rapaz.

- Co-como?! Você enlouqueceu? – exasperou-se.

- Calma... Deixe-me terminar... – ele sorriu de lado, como se uma lembrança engraçada tivesse pairado em sua cabeça - Eu estava bêbado, não raciocinava direito. Deitei na banheira e afundei o rosto e então tive uma visão. Era real, eu tenho certeza. Meu pai falou comigo e me mostrou o campo de flores onde costumávamos fazer piquenique.

Sem saber o que dizer a moça sorriu.

- Eu quero levar você lá. – ele disse a fitando pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Hinata estava sentada na mesa de centro, onde somente ela podia sentar ou apoiar os pés, de frente para Naruto, que estava no sofá enrolado com o cobertor de lã. Ela colocou a xícara vazia ao lado do barulhento telefone com cuidado.

- Por que você iria quer minha companhia? – perguntou numa expressão de dúvida.

Ele livrou-se da xícara e usou as duas mãos para pegar delicadamente o rosto da moça e deixar a centímetros do seu.

- Ah menina boba... Não consegue ver o óbvio?!

- O que eu não consigo ver?

Depositou um beijo terno nos lábios macios dela, muito diferente de todos os beijos que deram até agora. Com os dentes buscou delicadamente o lábio inferior dela e murmurou o nome dela antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Quando se afastaram ele pressionou os próprios lábios contra a base do pescoço da jovem demoradamente e a puxou para um abraço.

- Aii – reclamou mostrando o braço machucado.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Nada... Foi somente um arranhão.

- Não acredito que eles foram mesmo capazes... – murmurou para si mesmo o que a fez entender apenas algumas palavras, passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e encostou-se nas no sofá.

- Ahn?

- Vou ter que voltar a velha vida.

- Isso é ruim? – perguntou ela confusa. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Não totalmente. – repuxou de leve os lábios e fez com que Hinata senta-se ao seu lado com cuidado. – a gente conhece uma ou outra pessoa interessante.

Ele a beijou na orelha, na curva do maxilar, na bochecha e por último apoiou sua cabeça no ombro bom da jovem. E ficaram em silêncio até que Hanabi cruzou a soleira da porta sonolenta.

- Quem é você? – perguntou apertando os olhos.

- Sou sua imaginação – respondeu o loiro se permitindo fazer uma brincadeira.

- Anda logo responde – disse irritada – Quem é ele, nee-san?

- Sou o namorado da sua irmã – respondeu ele de imediato.

- O quê?! – a menina arregalou os olhos – Demo, nee-san... E aquele seu vizinho moreno bonito que eu conheci hoje.

- Err... Kiba-kun é apenas um amigo. – respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

- Ahh nee-san você sempre teve um gosto duvidoso. – a menina fez um barulho reprovador com a língua – Trocar aquele vizinho por... esse aí.

- Hanabi... – ralhou a mais velha.

Naruto apertou os olhos e reparou melhor a menina.

- ô barrigudinha, você não está precisando de umas abdominais não? – perguntou provocativo e recebeu um chinelo voador na cabeça como resposta.

- Você não pense que vai enganar minha irmã só porque ela é bobinha não, viu?! Estou de olho em você.

- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Hanabi. Já posso dormir em paz depois dessa... – disse irônica a mais velha.

- Já está tarde. Tenho que ir, Hina. – o loiro se levantou.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – espetou a Hyuuga menor.

- ô pirralhinha com barriga d'água não está na hora de você dormir não?

Novamente ele levou uma chinelada como resposta. Mas dessa vez Hanabi percebeu que estava sobrando e decidiu ir para o quarto.

- Acho que nunca vou perder a mania de perturbar os outros. – ele esboçou um sorriso fracamente.

Já na soleira da porta ele beijou Hinata na testa e seguiu para o elevador. Da janela de sua sala a jovem o viu entrar no carro preto e dar a partida.

Ele estava bem, afinal.

Na manhã seguinte teve de aturar a caçula reclamar de tudo o que fosse possível e se apressou em deixá-los no colégio. Faria isso nas primeiras semanas, pois os dois não eram acostumados a Tóquio.

Chegando a corporação, subiu sem dar atenção aos murmúrios que rodavam no elevador. Parecia que alguém havia sido demitido. Entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas logo voltou sua atenção a ela, pois alguém havia entrado no ambiente. Sai.

- Olá Hinata-san. – sorriu de orelha a orelha – Vim para saber dos seus últimos avanços.

- Que avanços? – perguntou sem se importar em parecer educada.

- Em relação a Naruto.

Congelou, mas não deixou transparecer nenhuma surpresa.

- Não sei sobre o que você está falando...

- Ora não seja boba...

- Isso não tem a ver com você...

- Tem sim. Estou investigando a morte do advogado Hiro Takashi que morreu há uns dias e pode ter relação com a quadrilha em questão.

- Essa investigação é de Sakura.

- Haruno-san pediu demissão hoje mais cedo.

Nem terminou de ouvir o que ele estava falando e disparou escada a cima em direção a sala da amiga. Assim que abriu a porta de supetão encontrou a mesma vazia.

"Não pode ser", pensou antes de subir para falar com a chefe.

- Eu tentei convencê-la a ficar, mas não adiantou. – Tsunade ia dizendo – Ela pediu que eu passasse a investigação dela para alguém e garantiu que você não precisa mais de supervisão.

Hinata, sinceramente, não tinha certeza sobre isso. Estava trocando os pés pelas mãos em relação ao Uzumaki.

Um sentimento de indignação crescia dentro do peito. Sakura era sua única amiga naquela metrópole e a amiga a deixava fora das decisões importantes de sua vida. E o pior era saber dessas decisões pela boca de terceiros. Pior, pela boca de Sai.

Sentia-se perdida. O que faria solitária naquele imenso prédio onde não confiava em ninguém. A quem pediria ajuda? Com quem trocaria experiências? Quem atenderia a suas ligações três vezes ao dia?

- Recebi em minha mesa um pedido seu para instalar escutas telefônicas na casa do _alvo._ – Tsunade a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Sim.

- Infelizmente vou ter que negar. As acusações contra ele já foram julgadas. São antigas, entende? Ele pode alegar invasão de privacidade em algum momento.

- Mas então como eu vou vigiá-lo?! Não posso estar com ele 24 horas por dia.

- Eu sei que isso dificulta as coisas para você. Mas na primeira atitude suspeita dele instalaremos as escutas.

- Tsunade-sama... Isso começou errado desde o início... Por que não colocamos um agente infiltrado no meio da quadrilha? Seria mais simples...

E ela não precisaria se expor tanto.

- Tentamos isso há um ano e de alguma forma eles descobriram e o mataram. Não podemos desperdiçar outras vidas assim.

- Tem alguma idéia de como descobriram?

A chefe apenas sacudiu os ombros. Concordou com a cabeça quando a jovem disse que iria voltar para a sala.

Agora havia mais coisas com que se preocupar.

Primeiro em como não deixar Naruto amargurar-se. Gostava muito de seu sorriso para pensar em não vê-lo mais naquela boca que já beijara algumas vezes. Segundo em como se manter informada sobre a quadrilha. E terceiro em como esconder tudo o que descobrira de Sai.

Ligou o computador e viu que o GPS que implantara no celular de Naruto havia parado de responder. Mas os lugares que ele havia freqüentado na última semana estavam devidamente gravados no PC.

Sua idéia de quebra de sigilo telefônico havia sido um tiro n'água. Não havia lhe dado nenhuma informação produtiva. Os números de telefones que ela havia pegado tinham alguma relação. Todos os números haviam falado entre si em momentos aleatórios, mas nada significativo. Talvez eles tenham outro modo de comunicação para marcar os encontros.

Agora pensava num jeito de agir. Haviam lhe privado da única opção que tinha. Fazer milagres não era uma especificação de seu trabalho, mas pelo visto era algo bem próximo disso que teria que fazer. O que os chefes esperavam acontecer? Naruto simplesmente aparecer em sua sala de estar e lhe conta todos os planos que sua trupe tinha?

As semanas passaram tranqüilas. Naruto a chamava para jantar praticamente todos os dias – talvez ele tenha percebido que uma companhia, por mais silenciosa que ela seja, é melhor que a deprimente solidão - e sempre que a deixava em casa ele arrumava um jeito de irritar Hanabi – isso fazia um bem perceptível, mesmo que momentâneo no humor dele.

Dezembro não demorou a entrar e o frio anunciava que em breve começaria a nevar.

- A gente podia viajar... Quem sabe pros trópicos. – disse o Uzumaki certa vez quando estavam passeando pelo parque. Qual o problema? Não gosta de praias? – emendou quando viu que ela o olhava desconfiada.

Qualquer um que olhasse diria que era uma promessa sincera. Quem diria que o rapaz loiro de olhar perdido e riso triste estaria mentindo? Mas Hinata sabia. Sabia que era mentira apesar desses lapsos de atenção da parte dele fazer com que seu coração desse um solavanco. Por isso sua boca limitou-se a responder "eu gosto de praias".

Iria sair novamente para jantar com ele essa noite. O loiro não estava tão efusivo quanto costumava ser, mas ainda sim era uma boa companhia. Não se sentia tão sozinha perto dele. Embora sua mente parecesse viajar embalada pela melodia que vinha do piano, ela estava bem atenta. Atenta ao contorno do rosto dele e aos movimentos que ele fazia.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele, desentendido.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que não era nada e sorriu.

- Desculpe se estou sendo chato ultimamente.

- Não... – novamente sacudiu a cabeça – Eu aprecio muito o silêncio.

- Nesse caso, me desculpe por ter sido um chato antes.

- Eu me acostumaria com isso...

Ela riu, mas logo seu sorriso se apagou. Sua última frase havia soado como uma indireta. Não era para ter sido uma indireta. Encarou-o para ver sua reação, mas ele parecia alheio ao fato.

Ele suspirou e pôs-se a encarar o céu escuro pela elegante janela de vidro.

- Chega! – ela irritou-se.

- O quê? – Naruto se assustou e a encarou confuso.

- Eu tentei te consolar, tentei te dar espaço e não te perturbar, mas eu cansei.

- Sobre o que está falando, Hina?

- Eu cansei de ficar ouvindo você resmungando coisas que eu não entendo e ficar suspirando pelos cantos.

- O que vai fazer? Ir embora? – ele estreitou os olhos e seu tom de voz saiu perplexo e ao mesmo tempo zangado.

- Exatamente. – se levantou e o encarou fixamente – E você vai vim comigo.

- C-como?

Antes que ele retrucasse, ela já estava ao seu lado e puxando-o pelo braço.

- Fica com o troco. – disse para o garçom que se aproximava enquanto jogava um bolo amassado de ienes em cima da mesa e pegava a garrafa de vinho que havia sido aberta.

- Não estou entendendo nada.

Naruto parecia encantadoramente perdido, mas isso não fez com que a Hyuuga suavizasse a expressão.

- Posso dirigir seu carro ou vamos de táxi?

- Se me disser aonde vamos...

- Certo, eu chamo um táxi – ela esticou a mão para a rua, mas logo teve sua mão segurada por ele.

- Tudo bem, pode dirigir. – ele disse relutante.

Entraram no carro. Ele não fez menção alguma de que ligaria o rádio então ela pegou o primeiro cd que viu no porta-luvas e colocou no aparelho. Logo os sons das músicas eletrônicas que ele sempre ouvia ressoaram no ambiente.

- Eu não sei... EU NÃO SEI – ele elevava o tom de voz a medida que a moça aumentava o volume da música – EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE COM ISSO.

- EU TAMBÉM NÃO. – confessou, decidindo mentalmente que direção tomar enquanto virava um gole de vinho e passava a garrafa para Naruto.

Deram uma volta pela cidade, passaram pela torre, o palácio, um bar e por fim pararam em um mirante próximo a Rainbow Bridge. A ponte é um dos cartões-postais mais bonitos de Tóquio, na opinião da Hyuuga.

Conversaram banalidades enquanto bebiam o vinho pela garrafa.

- Chega Hina, você já está ficando bêbada. – ele riu e tirou a garrafa das mãos dela.

- Eu? Quem disse que eu to bêbada – ela embolou uma frase e depois gargalhou.

- Você é muito fraquinha pra bebida. Aposto que nunca tomou um porre.

Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado e colocou o indicador em frente aos lábios, pedindo segredo.

- Já sim. Uma vez. Eu passei muito mal. – ela chegou mais próxima ao ouvido do rapaz e continuou: mas meu pai não sabe. – gargalhou novamente.

Rindo de nada e com a cabeça girando, ela apoiou as costas no capô do carro e contemplou o céu.

- É engraçado ver você assim. – ele disse e quando a moça se virou para olhá-lo viu que ele sorria.

- Não exagere... Eu não estou tão ruim assim.

- Então tem plena consciência do que está fazendo? – ele ficou de frente a ela e apoiou as duas mãos no capô, uma de cada lado da Hyuuga.

Hinata assentiu.

- Só não tem vergonha. – ele declarou.

Ela começou a assentir, mas logo negou com a cabeça, fingindo-se de indignada.

- Se você percebesse o quanto você falou desde que chegamos aqui você iria perceber que perdeu a vergonha... A vergonha de mim.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você. – encarou-o nos olhos e a cabeça tombou para trás.

Ele riu e beijou o queixo.

- Tem sim... Olha você já está corada... Mas... Eu gosto disso em você.

- Mentiroso. Caras como você não gostam de garotas como eu...

Antes que pudesse concluir sua frase foi calada pelos lábios de Naruto presos com urgência no seu. Ele puxou-a mais para si com uma das mãos em sua cintura e com a outra lhe segurava a nuca.

Ela mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e o lóbulo da orelha e distribuía beijos em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele lhe afagavam as coxas.

Naruto a beijou do colo até o canto da boca. Ele ainda fitou os olhos perolados antes de beijá-la com avidez.

Hinata sentia o corpo tremer com todas as sensações adormecidas que estavam loucas para emergir. Começava a sentir um desejo incontrolável por aquele homem.

Em pouco tempo estavam se beijando enlouquecidamente e despindo as primeiras peças de roupa, os casacos.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo se contorcer num arrepio quando Naruto começou a tirar a blusa de linho que ela usava por baixo do casaco.

Ele ergueu-a pela cintura e entraram no carro. O rapaz ligou o aquecedor e verificou se havia preservativo na carteira.

- Tem certeza de que não está bêbada? – ele a olhou com algo próximo ao carinho.

- Absoluta. – ela soou decidida, embora a insegurança ainda lhe causasse um certo desconforto no estômago. – Eu sei o que eu quero. – sua voz soou firme.

- Nunca duvidei disso.

Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios enquanto suas mãos firmes passeavam por todos os cantos do corpo da pequena. E as dela começava, com certa dificuldade, a desabotoar a camisa dele.

O carro limitava muito os movimentos do rapaz, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu tirar a calça dela e a ajudou a tirar a sua própria calça.

A Hyuuga suspirou e quando abriu os olhos viu dois orbes azulados encarar seu corpo de cima a baixo com um olhar perigoso, desejoso, faminto.

- Não me olha assim – fez bico e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Tentou flexionar as pernas, mas não conseguiu, pois Naruto estava sobre si. Isso limitava seus movimentos também.

Ele riu e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço em direção ao colo.

- Já disse que você fica muito bonitinha quando faz isso? – murmurou entre os beijos.

Sentiu um choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo quando ele alcançou um de seus mamilos com a boca e cravou as unhas nos ombros do rapaz, gemendo. Queria-o junto a si, o mais perto possível, até que não existisse mais espaço entre eles. Queria que seus corpos fossem um só.

As últimas peças de roupa jaziam no banco sem que a mente registrasse quando foram tiradas.

Numa tentativa de se mexerem melhor ambos bateram com a cabeça no teto, mas nada além deles importava. O resto era o resto.

Os pêlos de seu corpo de eriçavam a medida que o loiro descia com a língua em direção a seu abdômen. E isso estava começando a enlouquecê-la.

Com o coração e o ventre aos pulos ela inverteu a posição, fazendo com que novamente ambos batessem a cabeça no teto.

Agora era a vez dela acariciá-lo até que ele não agüentasse mais. Uma de suas mãos brincavam um pouco abaixo do umbigo enquanto a outra passeava por seu peito, ombros e a parte das costas que conseguia alcançar.

Ele estava completamente rijo quando inverteram novamente as posições. E se encaixaram, satisfazendo o desejo mais ardente que tinham no momento.

A jovem sentiu uma contração generalizada quando atingiu o clímax e pela expressão de satisfação que viu estampada no rosto dele, ele também havia atingido o clímax.

- Hinata... – chamou-a depois de um tempo quando estavam desconfortavelmente abraçados dentro do carro.

- Ahn? – resmungou sonolenta, mas sorriu abobadamente quando ele depositou um beijo na nuca.

- Obrigado.

Xxxx

**N.A.: Como viram o capítulo não teve nenhum Naruto numa caixa. O título Man in the Box é em homenagem a música do Alice in Chains, que eu estava ouvindo quando comecei a escrever.**

**2) Algumas horas de atraso por que a festa me atrapalhou xD**

**3) Espero que gostem.**


	11. Cap Extra IV

**Obs.: Outro hentai.**

**---**

**Extra – Sasuke**

_As palavras dela saiam entrecortas pela respiração ofegante._

_E eu ia mais forte e rapidamente com meus movimentos a cada gritou de prazer que ela dava._

_Segurei um de seus seios com a mão enquanto a outra ainda segurava uma das pernas._

_Ela arranhava minhas costas enquanto eu a empurrava violentamente contra a parede com meus quadris._

"_Não agüento mais", comecei a dizer, "Eu vou..."_

Acordei ofegante e completamente suado.

Novamente havia sonhado com _ela_.

Céus! Que falta essa mulher me faz.

Xinguei baixo ao ver que meu corpo estava completamente rijo e fui ao banheiro tomar o banho mais gelado e demorado que o dinheiro do meu irmão permitisse.

Nunca imaginei que estaria de volta a casa de meu irmão. Por mais idiota que isso pareça agora, eu pensei que viveria com _ela_ o resto da vida. Casaria e teria filhos com os olhos tão lindos quanto os dela.

Sakura era tudo o que eu tinha na vida.

Amava vê-la tentar se fazer de durona e, em minutos, se derreter com meus beijos.

Sei que não sou romântico como ela gostaria que eu fosse, mas ela sabia disso quando aceitou morar comigo. Não era motivo para ela procurar amor em outro. Ou melhor, prazer em outro.

Eu costumava chegar cansado do trabalho, então nossas noites de amor diminuíram gradativamente. Mas isso não é motivo para uma traição.

Eu amava aquela mulher, apesar de nunca ter-lhe dito.

Aprendi a confiar nela e deu no que deu. Mulheres não prestam. São todas interesseiras e dissimuladas.

Itachi, meu irmão, tem razão em dormir cada dia com uma. Ele deve estar por ai com uma qualquer, daqui a pouco é hora dele chegar em casa, barulhento e bêbado.

Fui até o telefone e acionei a secretária eletrônica. Nenhuma mensagem. A última notícia que tive dela foi quando ela me ligou há uns dias atrás.

Eu desconfiava há muito tempo, mas tinha medo de confirmar minhas suspeitas. Medo de que enquanto eu estava enfurnado no escritório com pilhas de papéis para assinar, ela estava nos braços de outro, gemendo e gritando.

Seu orgasmo deveria pertencer a mim e somente a mim.

A cena que eu mais temia, que eu mais adiava aconteceu bem diante de meus olhos; O dia que resolvi segui-la e a vi num quarto de motel sujo e barato, com um homem barbudo e gordo algemado a cama e cheio de papelote de maconha ao seu lado e ela de corpete vermelho me olhando assustada como quem acabara de ver um fantasma.

Naquela noite ela demorou a chegar a casa... Novamente.

Ouço a companhia tocar e desligo o chuveiro.

Maldito Itachi. Esqueceu a chave em casa de novo.

Enrolado na toalha e irritado até a alma fui atender a porta.

- Merda Itachi... Para que você tem a maldita chave?

Quando abri dei de frente com duas esmeraldas me observando, me suplicando.

Antes de começar a falar senti seu cheiro inebriante invadir minhas narinas.

- Vá para casa, Sakura.

- Não até falar com você.

- São 3h da manhã.

- Ao que parece você também teve problemas para dormir. – sorriu com a sombra de um deboche.

Quando ameacei fechar a porta ela colocou o pé na soleira e forçou o corpo para frente.

- Se não me deixar entrar eu faço um escândalo.

Saí de perto da porta e fechei-a com força quando Sakura passou.

Olhei-a como se fosse matá-la com o olhar.

- Como tem passado? – me perguntou tensa.

- Bem. – menti.

- Eu não. – e virou os olhos inchados, mas sem lágrimas para mim – Sinto sua falta.

- Ha, é isso o que veio dizer?! – encarei seus olhos vazios e molhados por um choro mal contido – Saia da minha frente. – indiquei a porta com o dedo – Esqueça que um dia você me conheceu – disse entre dentes.

- Não Sasuke. Não até eu contar o que aconteceu.

- Você. É. Uma. Falsa. Sonsa. Traidora – rosnei pausadamente com meu rosto a centímetros do dela e os olhos transbordando de raiva.

Senti-a tremer em seu pequeno corpo. Sentia a profunda tristeza que se abateu sob seu olhar. Senti-a engasgar com o choro e engoli-lo.

Como eu queria sacudi-la pelos ombros e dar-lhe o tapa que eu deveria ter dado naquela noite.

- Eu sou... U-uma espiã. – começou a dizer timidamente.

- É nisso que você quer que eu acredite? – perguntei rudemente e atirei o vaso de porcelana francesa do meu irmão contra a parede.

Ela recuou.

- É-é verdade. – disse enquanto se encolhia pelo meu acesso de raiva.

- Sakura, você tem noção do como isso soa ridículo.

Encostei-me ao sofá da sala de estar de Itachi, afundando as unhas no couro branco do estofado.

Ela jogou uma pequena carteira a meu lado. Vi a foto de uma Sakura mais jovem e com os cabelos róseos compridos me encarando séria, ao lado havia seu nome completo, o símbolo da polícia federal e os dizeres "serviço secreto".

Não a encarei.

Em minha mente, certos detalhes, pontas soltas de perguntas não respondidas, se encaixavam. E faziam sentido. Mas isso não mudava o fato de eu ter me apaixonado de uma forma dependente e alucinada a ela; de eu ter exposto minha vida, meus segredos, minhas amarguras a ela e receber em troca palavras falsas e mentiras pensadas; de seus sorrisos e lábios não serem somente meus. Isso não muda o fato de que eu havia sido traído. Isso não muda o fato de sentir meu coração diminuir toda vez em que ela aparece em meus pensamentos.

Não quis encará-la ainda. Não até saber o que pensar ou como agir.

- Então você não é gerente daquela loja de brinquedos? – perguntei.

- Não.

- Então o que você fazia quando eu te deixava em frente a loja todas as manhãs?

- Dava a volta no quarteirão e entrava nos domínios da polícia federal.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha nisso?

Ela não respondeu.

Rosnei a pergunta novamente.

- Quatro anos. – respondeu numa voz rouca.

- Então você me engana desde que nos conhecemos. – ponderei mais para mim do que para ela.

- Entenda Sasuke, eu não podia contar.

- Cala essa boca, Sakura.

- Eu era um trabalho algo assim?

- Não! – seus olhos se arregalaram com urgência e de repente eles pareceram mais vivos – Me envolver com você foi totalmente aleatório, mas foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu podia sentir a amargura que pairava pelo ar.

- Com quantos você dormiu?

- Depois de conhecer você, nenhum.

Olhei para ela. Ela me encarou decidida.

- E por que eu confiaria em você?

- Porque é verdade.

- Mas... Aquele dia – minha voz saiu mais fraca e rouca do que eu gostaria.

- Não houve nada. Eu só armei um flagrante para pegar o idiota com maconha. Posso provar – emendou quando viu que eu ainda a encarava.

- E antes de me conhecer?

- Isso não importa, Sasuke, importa?

- E antes de me conhecer, Sakura. – repeti a pergunta grosseiro.

- Somente um.

Soltei uma risada cínica, que fez um som estranho ao passar pela minha garganta.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-o. Fui até a janela e a lufada de ar frio da madrugada que tomei me permitiu reorganizar as idéias.

- Por que resolveu me contar isso agora?

- Enviei hoje à minha chefe um pedido de demissão. Vamos começar do zero, Sasuke. Sem mentiras dessa vez.

Não respondi.

- E se eu não quiser voltar para você – disse da janela onde eu estava.

- Eu tinha que arriscar – respondeu-me do outro canto da sala.

- Você me ama?

- Muito.

Não era justo. Mesmo sabendo a verdade minha dor não passava. Era muito fácil para ela pedir desculpas por uma vida de mentiras. Eu que fui o enganado por anos pela pessoa a quem eu daria o mundo se ela pedisse. Eu que fui o idiota da história.

Não é ela que sente a dor que eu sinto.

Aproximei-me com olhos intimidadores presos aos assustados dela.

Ela recuou contra a parede e fechou os olhos com força.

Nunca imaginei que ela teria medo de mim. Mas nesse instante era exatamente isso o que eu queria. Fazê-la temer seria razoável.

Segurei sua cabeça fortemente com as duas mãos e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela com força. Abri passagem para a boca carnuda dela e aprofundei o beijo ferozmente até sentir o gosto metálico de sangue.

Abri o zíper do casaco que ela usava, com um puxão abri sua blusa de botões de uma só vez e lutava contra o fecho de seu sutiã.

- Está me machucando, Sasuke. Pare. – disse enquanto me repelia com as mãos.

Não dei atenção.

- Está doendo. – me disse mais alto me mordendo onde alcançava e tentando me chutar.

- Você não sabe o que é dor. – grunhi, mas comecei a recuar quando vi seu corpo trêmulo e rígido e os olhos com lágrimas nos cantos.

Soltei-me dela rapidamente e pus as duas mãos na cabeça. Aflito, confuso, destruído.

Minha vontade de fazê-la sentir verdadeiramente dor era muito grande ainda. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia machucá-la. Perto de mim ela era tão frágil que seria muita covardia se eu fizesse o que estava planejando. Queria-me ferozmente dentro dela, mesmo que para isso precisasse forçá-la. Ela relutaria no início, mas acabaria cedendo a minha vontade. Isso me fez ter nojo de mim mesmo. Não poderia usá-la dessa forma.

O sentimento que me prende a ela é mais forte que minhas vontades carnais.

- Sasuke-kun... – seu tom ainda era receoso.

- Me desculpe – disse sem encará-la e escorregando para o chão.

Ela ajoelhou entre minhas pernas abertas e apoiou uma das mãos em meu joelho e com a outra afagava meus cabelos. Deitei minha cabeça em seus ombros apenas apreciando a presença dela.

- De hoje em diante – levantei a cabeça para analisar a sua reação – você será somente minha.

Ela riu e me beijou os lábios.

- Eu sempre fui só sua.

Novamente estava com a língua em sua boca, sedento por seu gosto. Trouxe-a para mais perto de mim, dessa vez tendo o cuidado de ser delicado.

Sakura prendeu minhas mãos contra o chão com as suas e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo meu corpo, começando na base do meu pescoço, descendo por meu peito e se demorando em minha barriga.

Ergui seu rosto e fiz o caminho do seu pescoço ao queixo com a ponta do meu nariz gelado. Ela sorriu de leve antes de voltar a me beijar nos lábios com uma mão apoiada em meu ombro enquanto a outra agarrava meu cabelo com força.

- Você ainda está muito vestida. – eu sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido antes de começar a mordiscar e a chupar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Vi sua respiração descompassar, ela tremer e gemer baixo como se ocorresse em câmera lenta. Isso meu deu vontade enlouquecida de tocá-la mais, em todos os lugares que minha mão alcançasse.

Ela me olhou com malícia e novamente prendeu minhas mãos ao chão com as delas. Me chupava levemente em todo o rosto, pescoço e parte do tórax que sua boca conseguisse tocar enquanto sua coxa e feminilidade roçavam-me sensualmente o abdômen, sua barriga, meu peito e seu seio passava perigosamente próximo a minha boca.

Desprendi minhas mãos das dela e agarrei-a pela cintura, procurando pelo zíper da calça que ela usava. Assim que vi um pedaço da calcinha mínima que ela usava, entrou em meus pensamentos ela usando somente esse pedaço de pano e logo em seguida, não usando nada que me impedisse de admirá-la. Meu corpo começou a responder mais veemente.

Desci o dedo por dentro da lingerie, acariciei-lhe a intimidade e penetrei-a com o dedo, fazendo movimentos de entra e sai e em seguida fazendo movimentos giratórios. Ela gemia alto e cada vez mais alto e me arranhava forte e cada vez mais forte me fazendo querê-la mais e cada vez mais.

Senti o fluido sair de dentro dela molhando meus dedo e as suas roupas.

Olhei-a por inteiro e percebi que incomodamente ela ainda vestia o sutiã e quando fui tentar tirá-lo ela me impediu, tentei novamente mas ela impedia as minhas investidas com uma força que até então eu não sabia que ela possuía.

Roçou os lábios nos meus e depois começou a morder e a lamber os dedos da minha mão, me fazendo imaginar como seria a sensação daquela boca ávida em mim por inteiro.

A excitação pulsava em minhas veias de forma arrebatadora e se concentrava em meu quadril. Ele pulsava para entrar em ação. Olhei-a e ela ainda me encarava com a expressão próxima ao sadismo.

Ela retirou o próprio sutiã, deixando a mostra os seios pequeninhos que pareciam ser feitos para encaixarem perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Abocanhei um no mesmo instante enquanto massageava o outro.

Ela passeou pelo meu corpo com as mãos, deixando um rasto com as unhas. Passou pelo meu tórax, fazendo uma linha reta até parar a centímetros de meu membro rígido.

- Sakura... – não consegui formular o resto da frase, mas ela pareceu entender.

Ela assentiu e me beijou.

Tirou as botas e a calça que eu não havia aberto totalmente. Procurei apoiar melhor as costas na parede. E ela veio sensualmente engatinhando para mim. Sentou-se em mim e começou um movimento de sobe e desce, sendo ajudada por mim.

A sensação era tão boa que queria que nossos corpos fossem um para sempre.

Eu pedia cada vez mais, chamava cada vez mais por ela. Ela gemia alto e gritava meu nome com urgência.

Senti-me explodir dentro dela. E ela se contorcer e sorrir.

Ela me agarrou pelo pescoço extasiada e satisfeita.

- Eu quero que nossa filha seja tão linda quanto você. – eu disse com a minha testa apoiada a dela.

Ela cerrou os olhos vagarosamente e suspirou:

- E se for menino será tão bonito quanto você.

Beijei-a levemente no canto da boca. Mas antes dela pensar em retribuir, a porta foi aberta abruptamente, assustando a nós dois.

- Merda Itachi – gritei, nos tampando de qualquer jeito com as peças de roupas mais próximas que eu consegui pegar.

- Ih maninho, ta... tirando... o atraso. – respondeu com a voz arrastada e fechou a porta com um baque - Fala... cuinhadinha. – se voltou para Sakura.

Só aí vi que o rosto dela estava rubro. Sakura estava tão envergonhada que pude sentir o calor que emanava dela.

- Alguém vai... limpar essa bagunça – disse Itachi, se dirigindo para o quarto com uma garrafa de sakê pela metade.

Sakura se desprendeu de mim e foi vestir a blusa rapidamente. Mesmo não conseguindo fechar a blusa, pois eu havia arrebentado todos os botões, ela se levantou decidida.

- Eu... nunca ... nunca mais volto nessa casa. – ela ainda estava muito vermelha – Nunca vou conseguir encarar seu irmão de novo.

- Não liga para o que esse bêbado diz. Vamos, eu te levo para casa. – estiquei a mão para ela me ajudar a levantar.

Vesti qualquer roupa e fui tirar o carro de Itachi da garagem, fazendo questão de arranhá-lo no portão.

Seguimos o caminho em silêncio. Ela beijava meu ombros as vezes e outras apoiava a mão em meu joelho.

Quando chegamos a frente a sua casa, ela me dirigiu um amoroso boa noite e fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a segurei pelo pulso.

- Sakura. – olhei-a fixamente.

De repente ela pareceu preocupada. Continuei:

– Ainda tem aquele corpete vermelho?

Ela repuxou os lábios num sorriso, mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente.

- Sim. – ela me olhou maliciosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior – E estou muito a fim de usá-lo nesse momento.

E começamos com um beijo que terminaria horas mais tarde em nós dois suados e ofegantes, abraçados sobre a cama.

Xxx

N.A.: Espero que gostem. E novamente obrigada pelos reviews, se não fossem eles eu acabaria desistindo da fic.

N.A.: Não sei porque cargas d'água eu coloquei o konohamaru na história u.u eu nem gosto dele.


	12. Bandidos e mocinhos

**Cap. 8 – Bandidos e mocinhos**

Não gostava de acordar cedo. Na verdade, para ele, o dia somente começava depois do meio dia. Entretanto lá estava, de pé as 6:30h da manhã em frente a um casa pequena e elegante. Jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão e apertou mais uma vez a campainha.

- Cristian, se eu tiver que apertar essa droga de campainha de novo eu vou entrar aí e te arrastar pela gola da camisa.

Realmente odiava isso tudo.

A porta se abriu revelando um rapaz alto e forte ajeitando a camisa social impecavelmente passada. Ele tinha os azuis claros abertos levemente e uma expressão sonolenta.

- Calma Jean, você é apressado demais. – disse num japonês carregado de sotaque enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos louros acinzentados, alinhando-os perfeitamente.

Além da arrogância e do sotaque do parceiro loiro, Jean odiava a calma que Cristian tinha. Ou fingia ter apenas para irritá-lo. Cristian se achava superior por ter descendência alemã, dizia isso para quem quisesse ouvir – e quem não quisesse também – mas estrategicamente omitia o fato de que só vivera na Alemanha até os 2 anos de idade. Contava as belezas de sua terra como um exímio morador, com quem realmente vivera muitos anos por lá. Era um ator, afinal. Odiava reconhecer isso, mas talvez, Cristian fosse o melhor ator que conhecera. O tanto de estelionato que cometera não dava para contar nos dedos. Seduzia a quem quisesse e ganhava a confiança de qualquer um. Talvez fosse isso o que mais odiava nele. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria.

Estreitou os olhos azuis e seguiu Jean com sua natural calma. O parceiro não é a melhor companhia que alguém poderia ter. Era mal-humorado e precipitado. Mas era inteligente. Conseguia armar bons esquemas em questões de minutos. Talvez Cristian o elogiasse algum dia desses, quem sabe.

- Por que uma reunião tão cedo? – perguntou Cristian sentindo dois olhos cinzas lhe encarando.

Tudo o que Jean viu, de relance, antes de entrar no carro foi o reflexo de seu rosto pálido em contraste com os cabelos negros caídos até o ombro.

- Eu não sou advinha. – respondeu ao louro.

Quando ambos entraram ouviram a voz receosa muito conhecida por ambos.

- Tem certeza de que seremos somente nós?

- Sim. – Jean acendeu mais um cigarro.

- Mas... Nossa isca era sempre o Naruto...

- Não precisamos daquele palhaço para tudo. Além disso, a cara dele já está muito marcada.

- Devo presumir que seu mau-humor se deva a isso? – interpôs Cristian.

- Cala a boca, narcisista.

- Mas, mas... Se eles desconfiarem e... – tremeu o gorducho atrás do banco do carona.

- Cala a boca, Riku. – disseram os outros dois em uníssimo.

Passados exatos 17 minutos a mansão apareceu diante do trio. Imponente e até um pouco assustadora. Não que fosse mal cuidada, apenas lembrava aquelas mansões de filmes onde tudo parecia perfeito até acontecer um assassinato atrás do outro.

Riku tremeu ao olhar de relance a construção e logo se apressou para se juntar aos companheiros perto da enorme porta.

- Sejam bem-vindos, irmãos. – ouviram uma voz penetrante do alto da escada.

Um homem jovem vinha descendo as escadas com os cabelos brancos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Não vou convidá-los a tomarem um chá comigo, pois nossa conversa será rápida. – bateu de leve a bengala de adorno de prata no chão.

- Bom dia, Kabuto-san – se curvaram levemente e seguiram o homem até uma sala ao canto.

Kabuto recebia ordens diretas de Orochimaru, era por assim dizer, sub-chefe do grupo. Orochimaru era o único, sem ninguém acima dele, sempre conseguia o que queria e tinha todas suas ordens atendidas. Falava diretamente com os membros da organização poucas vezes.

Sem dizer nada o homem deixou a frente deles um recorte de jornal, onde abaixo de um anúncio sobre a exposição de diamantes da nova joalheria e acima do anúncio de uma liquidação estava o anúncio sobre o novo horário de funcionamento de um eminente e promissor banco.

- Vejam que interessante banco nos temos aqui... Mas não vamos nos demorar com nossa conversa, afinal ainda tenho que tomar meu desjejum. – bateu com a mão sobre o recorte e se voltou novamente para o trio – Orochimaru-sama espera ter um motivo para comemorar, além do aniversário de sua digníssima esposa (N.A.: finjam que ele é homem de verdade -q) no fim de semana, claro. Convoquei-os cedo para que tivessem um bom tempo para pensar no que fazer.

- Como se eu precisasse de tempo para pensar em algo. – disse Jean presunçoso, acendendo outro cigarro. – acabei de ter uma idéia, mas precisaremos de um pouco de sorte. Diga-lhe que até lá ele terá o que quer.

Já haviam chegado a frente do novo banco há algum tempo, mas ainda permaneciam em silêncio dentro do carro.

- Vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro? – perguntou Cristian ajeitando o cabelo em frente ao espelho do carona.

- Estou pensando nos últimos detalhes. De acordo com o jornal, das 8h ás 11h o banco funciona com um caixa. Isso significa que o banco está vazio esse horário e funciona com esse caixa de emergência até o banco abrir realmente, as 11h da manhã. Vamos entrar os três. Cristan distrai o caixa, se for mulher melhor para nós. O nerd aqui – apontou para Riku – vai observar os locais das câmeras de segurança e os mecanismos de alarme. Eu vou desenhar o saguão do banco para ver a melhor saída. Temos até o fim do dia de sexta-feira para saber de todos os detalhes da rotina do banco.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça e o japonês no banco de trás se inclinou para frente:

- É arriscado servimos os três de isca... Vamos chamar o Naruto.

Nenhum dos dois ocupantes da frente respondeu. Saíram deixando para trás um Riku muito aflito.

Xxx

Havia dormido muito bem essa noite, ao contrário do seu companheiro de trabalho que meneava a cabeça tentando se manter acordado.

- A noite ontem foi boa mesmo hein, Shino.

- Não me obrigue a lhe mandar ir tomar em um lugar não muito agradável, Choji.

- Eii calma. Só estava brincando. – disse – Pelo seu mau-humor a noite não foi nada boa... – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Eu ouvi isso.

Choji se concentrou na sua rosquinha. Era o melhor que faria no momento. Quando algo no monitor chamou sua atenção.

- O que aqueles três tanto querem no banco?

- Hm – Shino deu uma guinada com a cabeça que o fez acordar – que três?

- Olha – apontou no vídeo – já o terceiro dia consecutivo que eles aparecem aqui.

- Dê um close nos rostos e tire um foto. Vamos enviar a polícia para ver se são suspeitos.

Assim o fez e ficaram em silêncio ouvindo os sons que vinham lá de baixo pelo microfone.

"_Já viemos muito aqui. Eles vão desconfiar."_

"_Cala a boca gordo idiota, pode ter microfones instalados." _

Ambos esticaram a mão ao telefone, mas Shino o pegou primeiro.

- Mandem investigadores.

Xxx

- Vamos Lee, fomos chamados.

- Logo agora... – parou de socar o saco de areia e encarou o parceiro – se eu parar agora terei que fazer mil flexões.

- Err... você já parou de socar...

- NÃO! GAI COMO PODE DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER!! – caiu de joelho se lamentando e batendo no chão.

- Vamos logo. – puxou pela gola da camisa – parece que teremos que vigiar uns sujeitinhos. Lembre-se Lee, nosso dever é manter a população segura. – pôs as mãos na cintura, fazendo uma pose heróica.

- Certo! – acompanhou o parceiro na pose.

A cidade estava cheia. Tóquio sempre estava cheia. Não importa a hora que você saia de casa sempre há trânsito e esse vem e vai de veículos e pessoas já estava deixando irritado o jovem investigador dentro do carro. Lee observou de canto aquele a quem via como um mestre e ele parecia de divertir com algo.

- Não seja afobado, Lee. – disse o mais velho sem olhá-lo.

- Mas... Se não chegarmos logo eles já vão ter ido embora.

Sem se abalar pelo que o parceiro havia dito Gai pegou o rádio escondido dentro do casaco e apertou uma série de números.

- Aqui é Gai e seu parceiro Lee. Estamos a caminho. – disse ao aparelho.

- Por favor, se apressem eles estão prestes a sair. – responderam-lhe – estou enviando a foto tirada pelos circuitos.

- Certo. Arranje um jeito de mantê-los aí. – falou enquanto via uma imagem aparecer na tela de videoconferência do carro.

- Como?

- Não sei meu rapaz, use a cabeça. Peça ao gerente para lhes oferecer um seguro, sei lá, ou peça pra alguém tirar a roupa... Gostou da piada né, Lee?

Ambos riram enquanto ouviam alguém resmungar do outro lado da linha.

Minutos depois estacionaram no início da rua, dando uma distância segura da entrada do banco. Tomariam o máximo de cuidado para que não os vissem.

- Eles acabaram de entrar num opala cinza. – foram avisados pelo rádio.

- Opala? Tem certeza? Esse é um carro bem incomum por aqui.

- Sim. Estranho, não?

- Pelo menos será fácil segui-los.

O Automóvel cinza deu a partida e virou a esquerda no fim da rua. Gai fez o mesmo, tendo Lee quase pulando de excitação a seu lado.

- Adoro esse trabalho. – disse o jovem.

Viram o trio entrar numa loja de aluguel de automóveis e saírem depois de tediosos 35 minutos. Rock Lee entrou na loja se certificando que nenhum dos três a quem seguiam o vissem.

- Polícia. – mostrou seu crachá – O que aqueles três que acabaram de sair queriam?

- Eles alugaram um furgão.

- Diga-me tudo ou poderá ser indiciado por omissão de informações.

- Certo, certo. Eles ofereceram o triplo do preço do aluguel para pintarmos o furgão.

- Para quê?

- Eu não sei. Não me meto na vida dos clientes... Por favor, não me prenda... Eu tenho uma família para manter e...

- Chega! Qual a cor?

- Azul petróleo.

- Algum símbolo?

- Não.

- Placa?

- Eles pediram somente para pintar.

- Entendo. Qual dia e hora eles vem buscar o veículo?

- Quinta às 10h da manhã.

- Obrigado. – fez um sinal de paz e amor com as mãos e se apressou para voltar ao carro.

- Bom trabalho, Lee. – sorriu abertamente – Temos três dias até eles pegarem o furgão. Temos que continuar seguindo-os.

- Outras pessoas terão que segui-los nos próximos dias ou eles desconfiarão. – ia dizendo Lee mas quando se virou que seu adorado parceiro chorava – O que houve, Gai?

- Eu... Como eu fui arranjar um discípulo tão inteligente quanto você?! Você me deixa orgulhoso com o seu fogo da juventude.

Xxx

- Você espera aqui enquanto eu vou conversar com o dono da loja.

- E quem disse que você manda em... – Kankurou não terminou de falar pois a porta já havia sido batida. – Mulheres... Quem foi que escolheu essa Tenten para ser minha parceira?!

Tenten andou apressadamente com as mãos nos bolsos e assim que passou pela soleira da porta da loja de artigos de automóveis se identificou.

- O que aqueles três sujeitos queriam aqui? – perguntou seriamente.

- Queriam apenas que eu reproduzisse esse desenho. – respondeu o rapaz com um alargador na orelha esquerda atrás do balcão e mostrou um papel onde se via um círculo preto com um "x" vermelho no meio.

- Onde?

- Num carro que irão trazer na sexta a tarde.

- E você termina o serviço tão rápido assim?

- Eles me deram um extra para terminar o serviço em duas horas.

Estranhando a situação, a jovem retirou do bolso interno do casaco uma pequena câmera digital e fotografou a imagem que o rapaz lhe mostrava.

- Ih não é aquele símbolo do carro forte que transfere o dinheiro do banco? – disse Kankuro assim que via o que a moça lhe estendia.

- Sim. E sexta-feira é o dia da sangria.

- O quê?!

Tentenrevirou os olhos e bufou:

- Sexta-feira é o dia em que o carro forte vai pegar o dinheiro.

- E daí?

- E daí que os nossos "amiguinhos" estão planejando se passar pelos carregadores.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Bem, é o que tudo indica. Além do que a segurança na área vai estar deficiente porque sexta feira é o dia da exposição na joalheria.

- Mas não podemos mover os policiais somente por suposição.

- Tem razão. Vamos esperar por enquanto.

Xxx

Se o restante de seu novo trabalho fosse tão complicado quanto esse, ele fez uma escolha terrivelmente ruim. Sua opção sempre foi pelas coisas mais práticas e não cansativas, mas, pelo visto, seu novo trabalho como investigador não será tão simples quanto imaginou.

Sentiu a brisa gelada arrepiar todo o seu corpo quando a porta do furgão de sorveteiro onde estava foi aberta.

- O dono do ultraleve disse que foi pago para levar três rapazes até Hokkaido na meia noite de sexta. – ouviu a pessoa dizer – Não me diga que está tendo problemas para montar esse troço, Shikamaru?!

- Silêncio Temari, eu preciso pensar. – respondeu apertando uns botões e girando uma espécie de antena parabólica pequena par todos os lados em busca de sons.

- Homens... Porque você simplesmente não lê o manual?

Foi poupado de responder a pergunta assim que a porta foi novamente aberta e por ela passou um casal tremendo pelo frio.

- O costureiro disse que eles encomendaram três uniformes azuis claros. – Suigetsu disse.

- Algum símbolo? – perguntou Temari.

- Somente aquele da foto que Tenten tirou. – respondeu Karin.

- Silêncio... Captei as vozes deles...

"_11h já vai ter dado tempo da gente pegar tudo o que quiser lá dentro. Eles devem demorar em média 20 minutos para descobrirem que foram enganados nesse tempo nós temos que estar pelo menos na metade do caminho para pegar o avião. E quando eles estiverem procurando por nós, já estaremos em Hokkaido se preparando para passar umas longas férias na Índia."_

"_Está tudo combinado com o grupo que vai atrasar o carro forte de verdade?"_

"_Sim. Tudo pronto para amanhã."_

"_Que tal sairmos para comemorar agora?_

"_Como se fôssemos todos amigos e nos gostássemos? To coisa melhor pra fazer em casa..."_

"_Casa? Sei muito bem em que casa você vai, seu safado."_

Shikamaru desligou o aparelho em suas mãos e observou atentamente todos no automóvel.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho. – disse.

- Que idiotas! – Temari riu – Que pena que vamos acabar com os planos deles.

Xxx

Encostado na parede com as mãos pendendo dos lados do corpo e o boca tremendo ligeiramente Shikamaru ouvia com um fino interesse o que o homem ao seu lado dizia:

- Está tudo ok, inspetor?

- Claro. Olha só. – o homem apontou a sua frente.

O jovem viu várias pessoas passando despreocupadamente pelas ruas e um número exacerbado de carros. Encarou o inspetor com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Na escuta? – disse o homem e Shikamaru se assustou pensando que finalmente o inspetor enlouquecera, quando viu que ele falava a uma espécie de walk-talk.

As pessoas acenaram levemente e algumas responderam pelo aparelho.

- Eles estão à paisana. São todos policiais. Viu? Não há com o que se preocupar em pouco tempo você estará jantando com a sua namoradinha.

- A Ino é somente uma amiga de infância.

- Sei... Já tive muitas amigas assim. – deu dois tapas no ombro do rapaz, que o olhou interrogativo. Ouvir isso do seu superior era no mínimo estranho.

- Eu devia ter ficado em casa. – disse Shikamaru.

- Você tem ver isso de perto, rapaz.

- Há algo que me deixa inquieto...

- Não ligue para isso. Tudo dará certo.

O moreno olhou o relógio pela quinta vez.

"Já era hora deles terem chegado."

- Eu sei, inspetor – uma voz masculina soava pelo rádio – eles estão 20 minutos atrasados. Ah, eles acabaram de cruzar a Avenida _Harumi-Dori. _Logo estarão aí.

Poucos minutos depois um furgão blindado azul petróleo passou por eles e parou mais adiante, na entrada dos fundos do banco. Dois rapazes vestindo um macacão azul claro desceram do veículo rindo e falando alto. Quando acabaram a transferência do dinheiro do banco para o automóvel foram surpreendidos por um cerco com milhares de armas apontadas para eles.

- Polícia! – o inspetor chegou correndo e gritou – mãos para o alto.

Os dois carregadores empalideceram na hora e levantaram as mãos:

- O que houve? – perguntou um deles.

- Vocês estão presos. – voltou a dizer o inspetor enquanto um policial prendia os dois com as algemas. - Quem são vocês e pra quem trabalham?

- Somos guardas da agência de segurança. – respondeu o outro.

- Liguem para a empresa. – pediu o inspetor.

Logo Shikamaru voltou com o celular próximo ao ouvido:

- O que eles disseram é verdade. Os nomes e os cargos conferem, além da própria empresa ter se pronunciado.

- O que houve, então? – um dos policiais perguntou voltando-se para o chefe.

- Talvez eles tenham percebido que era um plano arriscado.

- Não. – Shikamaru interrompeu – eles nos enganaram. Deixaram-se ser seguidos e nos levaram a pensar que era o banco que queriam.

- Então o quê...

- Movemos boa parte da unidade para cá, o que deixa o resto da cidade vulnerável. O que é tão interessante para eles quanto o banco...

- A joalheria. – concluiu o inspetor atônito.

Xxx

Quatro horas antes em algum lugar de Tóquio...

- Essas roupas me apertam.

- Sério?! Eu fiquei super sexy com esse uniforme.

- Cala a boca vocês dois.

Jean terminou de ajeitar o uniforme no corpo e viu seus outros companheiros o olharem impacientes.

- As pessoas chegarão daqui a duas horas. Até lá teremos que desligar todas as câmeras sem levantar suspeitas. Até as 11h teremos que nos mandar daqui, nem um segundo a mais. – falou ainda sendo observado por seus parceiros.

- Então finalmente chegaram. – um senhor baixo de cavanhaque e cabelos escuros vinha ao encontro do grupo - Já estava achando que vocês não viriam. Tive que aumentar a segurança do lugar por minha conta já que a polícia me deixou na mão.

- Desculpe-nos senhor. – disse Cristian educadamente fazendo uma leve reverência.

O homem olhou os três e prendeu seu olhar em Riku:

- Você não é um pouco baixinho e gordo para esse trabalho não?

O pequeno rangeu os dentes e quando o joalheiro se afastou o suficiente para não ouvi-lo ele disse raivosamente:

- Não podemos matá-lo?!

- Nada de tiros. – ouviram uma voz atrás do grupo dizer. – esse lugar tem sensores de freqüência. E o barulho do tiro poderá dispará-los. Se isso acontecer a polícia estará aqui em 2 segundos.

Riku olhou de lado para a voz mas sem se virar e sem demonstrar que estava falando com a pessoa. Viu alguns fios loiros arrepiados e não tampados pela touca e o protetor de ouvido que ela usava.

- Ora ora... Resolveu aparecer Naruto? Quem diria que você largaria a cama quente daquela policialzinha para se juntar a nós. – alfinetou Jean.

Naruto estava de costas para o grupo e fingia ler um jornal despreocupadamente.

- Com certeza a companhia dela é melhor.

- Claro. Ela deve ser bem fogosa.

- Cala essa boca.

- Qual o problema? – Jean sorriu presunçoso – Ela não deve ser tão diferente das put...

- Se você terminar essa frase vai ter que tomar sopa de canudinho por um bom tempo. – ouviu tendo dois olhos azuis o encarando raivosamente e sendo segurado pela gola da camisa.

- Parem com isso vocês dois ou vão estragar nossos disfarces. – Cristian interferiu.

- E eu tenho culpa se ele é um idiota?! – o moreno se defendeu – aposto que até mesmo Cristian faria um trabalho melhor.

- E eu adoraria esse trabalho... Ela não é de se jogar fora... – o alemão disse alinhando os cabelos e sorrindo com o canto dos lábios – mas tenho que concordar que você não fez nenhum progresso...

O Uzumaki soltou uma risada forçada e soltou Jean.

- O pouco tempo que passei com ela deu para perceber que ela não vai cooperar com a gente. – disse ele.

- Você é tão imprestável Naruto... – o moreno riu e ajeitou o uniforme – eu soube que a irmãzinha dela está em Tóquio. Se pegarmos a pirralha a irmã dela vai fazer o que a gente quiser.

- Eu vou voltar para o carro. – Naruto respirando fundo e encarando-os fixamente – Estou parado em frente a imobiliária no fim da rua. Quando pegarem o que precisamos me avisem e eu pego vocês em frente a joalheria.

- Vai embora mesmo... Não precisamos de você.

Afastou-se com as mãos nos bolsos e soprando o ar a sua frente, tentando não processar o que acabou de ouvir. Não precisavam tanto de Hinata a ponto de seqüestrar a irmã dela. Havia sido somente um blefe, afinal, Jean nunca gostou dele.

Dentro da joalheria o trio tentava fazer tudo com a calma que não deveriam ter nessa situação, exceto Riku, que tremia da cabeça aos pés. As câmeras foram desligadas sorrateiramente, uma após a outra.

As 21:30, já havia muitas pessoas circulando entre as jóias, os outros seguranças já haviam sido rendidos e presos numa sala aos fundos.

- Oh meu Deus, onde estão os outros? – o joalheiro vinha se aproximando irritado.

- Eles tiveram um problema, senhor. – Cristian disse delicadamente.

- Que tipo de problema? Eles não são pagos para terem problemas...

- Por favor, siga-me.

Quando Cristian abriu a porta de um cômodo pequeno aos fundos os olhos do joalheiro se arregalaram perigosamente e num instante ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- A propósito, isso é um assalto.

Quando o senhor ameaçou reagir Cristian enfiou em seu nariz um pano embebido de éter. Logo ele caiu desacordado e Jean apareceu para ajudar a amarrá-lo junto aos outros seguranças, que aos poucos iam acordando.

- Agora só falta nos livrarmos dessa multidão.

- A exposição acabou. – Jean disse autoritário tendo vários rostos curiosos voltados para ele – pra fora todo mundo.

Como ninguém ameaçou sair o moreno quebrou um mostruário de vidro com o cassetete e pegou a arma com a outra mão.

- Anda logo idiotas já passou da hora disso fechar.

As pessoas saíram algumas assustadas e outras reclamando.

- Você é sempre tão extremista. – bufou o loiro.

- Os alarmes já estão desligados. – disse Riku detrás de um pequeno lap top que ninguém viu quando foi ligado – Temos 10 segundos.

- Tanto alarde por uma simples pedrinha. – Cristian se aproximou do centro do saguão enquanto via seu parceiro impaciente quebrar o vidro do mostruário.

- Sinceramente, eu esperava um pouco de mais ação. – disse enquanto retirava o diamante da almofada vermelha.

- Ora, não reclame. Eu adoro trabalhos fáceis.

Quando estavam saindo Jean deu um tiro para o alto e em milésimos de segundos os alarmes começaram a soar um barulho alto e irritante.

- Agora sim... Ação.

Correram e entraram rapidamente no carro preto parado na entrada da loja. Naruto pisou fundo no acelerador e em poucos minutos estavam próximos a _Rainbow Bridge. _Assim que se aproximaram do início da ponte viram alguém escondido sob a sombra das pilastras.

Naruto parou o carro e todos os ocupantes saíram dando lugar a o novo ocupante.

- Siga com o carro até as docas, deixe-o em qualquer lugar e pegue a barca com uma bandeira preta e branca. Diga "Mellow" que a pessoa entenderá. Entendido? – Jean deu as instruções ao indivíduos saído das sombras e segui por outro caminho, tendo Riku na garupa da moto estacionada perto da ponte e a brilhante pedra em seu bolso interno.

Cristian segui na outra moto por um caminho diferente. E Naruto fazia o retorno a pé. Seria fácil se misturar com as pessoas no centro de Tóquio, mesmo a essa hora da noite.

É nessas horas da noite e com a brisa fria que vem a sua cabeça a saudade e vontade de receber calor humano. É nessas horas que a noção de que está sozinho toma forma. É nessas horas que sentia que cai cada vez mais fundo... E dessa vez não havia ninguém para segurá-lo.

"_Quem é ela, pai?"_

"_Hinata. É a filha do meu sócio."_

"_Ela é esquisita."_

"_Haha não era isso o que eu esperava que você dissesse, Naruto."_

"_O que eu deveria dizer?"_

"_Deixa para lá... Você é muito tapado. Vocês serão apresentados devidamente algum dia. Guarde bem o rosto dela, filho."_

"_Pra quê?"_

"_Vocês se tornaram mais que amigos, eu espero."_

O que ele não sabia e nem o próprio pai poderia prever é que ela se tornaria seu maior vício. O único rosto, desde a morte dos pais, que o olhava com algo próximo ao carinho. Mesmo que tudo não passasse de uma mentira. Uma prazerosa e inebriante mentira.

N.A.: Créditos desse capítulo a TTonks.

N.A2.: Esse capítulo ficou horrível... Gomen... não to passando muito bem ultimamente então to meio sem cabeça pra escrever.

N.A.: Thanks por lerem ^^


	13. Cap Extra V

**Extra – Hinata**

Tem certas coisas com as quais a gente nunca deveria se acostumar. Fazer o trabalho dos outros é uma delas. Li e revi os relatórios de Chise-san quando ela estava de licença. Na ocasião não me importei, afinal eu não fazia muita coisa quando estava em casa. Mas agora... Estou, num sábado de manhã, caminhando numa trilha em direção a uma clareira num dos bosques aos arredores de Tóquio, dando uma de perita.

Eu não ia fazer a perícia, ia apenas como representante da polícia federal. Isso não é minha função, talvez a do delegado ou do detetive, mas ambos estavam enrolados com algum outro caso – nem se deram ao trabalho de me informar qual – e alguém deveria ir pegar os dados periciais acompanhado da polícia civil. E por algum motivo pensaram que estava sem nada para fazer.

É certo que a polícia civil não entende muito de ciência forense, não é dever deles. E alguém com algum conhecimento tinha que acompanhá-los e eu havia estudado isso na academia de polícia. Entendo isso perfeitamente, mas não é aqui que queria estar. Eu deveria estar enrolada em um edredom quentinho esticada em minha cama de casal com Hanabi ao meu lado contando que havia, novamente, sonhado com o bebê.

Não gosto de deixar minha irmã sozinha e Konohamaru estava trabalhando no bico de meio período que Naruto havia arrumado para ele. Por isso, espero realmente não me demorar neste lugar.

- Bom dia, sou Nokada, o perito responsável pelo caso! – me cumprimentou um senhor de meia idade coberto com um jaleco branco. Acenei com a cabeça e os policiais que estavam comigo fizeram o mesmo. – Sigam-me, por favor.

Paramos próximo ao riacho. O perito passou pela faixa amarela que impedia a passagem das demais pessoas, pediu que os civis esperassem e me convidou a atravessar a faixa com ele.

- Não se preocupe, os corpos já foram enviados ao IML (Instituto Médico Legal) e os vestígios recolhidos. – ele me disse, depois começou a gesticular sobre certos pontos da grama rala – Se você olhar essa parte da grama verá que ela está mais baixa que o resto da vegetação, então, era aqui que estavam os corpos. Três corpos. Duas meninas e homem adulto. Eles foram encontrados por um grupo de turistas que faziam trilha e contataram a polícia.

Como está frio, o processo de decomposição foi retardado e como ainda não começou a nevar foi fácil localizá-los aqui. Mas o congelamento pode causar más interpretações, por isso tivemos o cuidado redobrado. Além de que pequenos animais e insetos podem causar danos ao corpo, criando certas condições que podem ser interpretadas erroneamente como trauma.

Tínhamos uma dúvida quando chegamos. Poderia ser um triplo homicídio ou um duplo homicídio e um suicídio. Não há sinais de luta ou tortura nos corpos nem no local de crime. Analisando os corpos das meninas vimos que ambas receberam um tiro na cabeça da direita para a esquerda. O que nos fez pensar que o homem matou as duas crianças e depois se matou. Era o que tudo indicava já que as digitais na arma eram dele e o projétil era mesmo dessa arma.

Ele me mostrou um revólver calibre 38 dentro de um saco transparente lacrado. Acenei com a cabeça indicando que entendia o que ele falava... E vi até algum sentido. Esse tipo de revólver era fácil de conseguir. Então não seria difícil para o homem conseguir a arma e levar as crianças para um passeio – principalmente se o homem fosse próximo as meninas.

Assustei com a minha linha de raciocínio. Era melhor prestar atenção no senhor a minha frente do que começar a fazer suposições.

- Entretanto algo nos chamou muito a atenção. O homem tinha os ossos da mão esquerda estraçalhados, o lado esquerdo da face perfurado e sangue saindo da boca. Isso era estranho. Não havia sinais de luta. E como um suicida lutaria consigo mesmo? Além do mais o ângulo de entrada do projétil era inclinado, de forma que, para isso ter ocorrido seria necessário que alguém atirasse de cima quando a vítima estivesse ajoelhada.

Nosso analista de vestígios descobriu pegadas neste lado da grama – me mostrou uma parte da grama onde se via uma mal formada pegada. Como a terra estava úmida a pegada ficou mais evidente. Ele encontrou também próximo as pegadas fibras de tecido felpudo. Essas fibras caem facilmente dos casacos. Um simples balançar de mãos e temos uma infinidade de evidências. Esse fato nos deu uma nova perspectiva. Havia uma quarta pessoa no local. Mas... Quem era ela? O que fazia ali?

Recebemos uma ligação do IML há algumas horas. Fizeram uma radiografia e viram que a bala estava alojada na garganta do sujeito. E o projétil não confere com a arma do nosso suposto suicida.

Encarei-o, me concentrando em sua expressão pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Ela parecia natural. Ele percebeu minha careta de dúvida e voltou com a sua explicação:

- Agora temos um novo cenário. Duas meninas e um homem mortos e uma pessoas desconhecida. A pegada é larga, provavelmente de alguém grande que calça 44 e usa coturno.

Supomos: o homem matou as duas crianças e largou a arma no chão próximo as vítimas. Após isso se ajoelhou e tampou o rosto com as mãos. O tiro veio de cima atravessou a mão esquerda, perfurou a face, próximo ao nariz, estilhaçou parte do maxilar e dos dentes molares, desceu e se alojou na garganta. E então começou a engasgar e sufocar com o próprio sangue. Pela profundidade da pegada, podemos supor que ele ficou aqui ainda por um tempo talvez esperando que o homem morresse para que não houvesse testemunha.

Por algum motivo os corpos não foram retirados do local do crime, talvez por não ter pessoas suficientes para levá-los.

Nossas suspeitas se confirmaram quando encontramos essa carta dobrada e escondida na meia do homem.

Coloquei a luz de látex que ele me estendia e peguei o a carta. A medida que ia lendo imagens começavam a se formar em minha cabeça. Eu lutava contra elas, mas nunca fora boa o bastante para parar meu fluxo de pensamentos.

Comecei a ler a carta de garranchos rabiscados difíceis de ler.

_A quem nos achar,_

_Sou alguém a quem vocês não devem dar atenção e essas são minhas filhas gê são as criaturas mais lindas que eu tive o prazer de conviver. Peço, a quem nos achar, que não guarde na lembrança seus corpos em decomposição e sim, duas meninas sorridentes de cabelo chanel castanho, nariz empinado e fino e olhos puxados._

_Tentei livrá-las do que está prestes a acontecer, mas se você está lendo isso é porque não consegui. Eles descobriram meu plano antes que elas estivessem a salvo. Eu já havia contatado minha ex-mulher, mãe das meninas. Iria embarcá-las no avião para os Estados Unidos daqui a 2h. Mas..._

_Morrerei pelas mãos dos que se auto-intitulam "Mão negra". E minhas meninas, pelas minhas mãos._

_Quando me entrei para a irmandade não sabia até onde ela iria chegar. Estava desempregado há muito tempo e com duas crianças para criar. Pensei que faríamos pequenos roubos e logo eu teria uma boa quantidade de dinheiro para sobreviver e arranjar um bom emprego._

_De boas intenções o inferno está cheio!_

_Sete anos mais tarde, estávamos assaltando bancos e éramos mais de doze. Em dois anos esse número duplicou e não matávamos apenas gangues rivais. Advogados, juízes ou qualquer outro inocente que entrasse em nosso caminho ganhava uma passagem sem escalas para a outra vida._

_Foi nesse tempo que decidi sair. Largar meus "irmãos". E esse foi o meu erro. Pensar que você acorda fora da organização, simplesmente._

"_Você não vai sair", foi o que me disseram. Simplesmente. Naturalmente._

_Prometi não contar nada do que eu sabia – que era muita coisa – e mesmo assim não me liberaram. Fiquei mais dois meses antes de partir para uma atitude mais ofensiva. Outro erro. Ameacei ir a polícia._

_A partir desse momento eu soube que minha vida entrava em contagem regressiva._

_Mas eu podia livrar minhas filhas disso. Liguei para a mãe e delas, e mesmo sem condições financeiras, ela iria acolhê-las._

_De algum modo eles descobriram. Nunca os subestimem. Talvez eles tenham pensado que eu iria fugir, não sei. Eu não fugiria, apenas pouparia duas inocentes._

_Agora Frank está na cozinha. Comendo o bolo que eu havia feito para o aniversário do Teddy, o ursinho grande e feio das meninas. Comemoraríamos antes da partida das duas para a América._

_Ele nos deu algum tempo de despedida. Não que ele fosse generoso, ele apenas queria comer em paz._

_E é nesses últimos minutos de vida que escrevo essa carta. Não quero livrar minha culpa, quero apenas contar para quem quer que esteja lendo o que pesa meu coração._

_Minhas filhas morrerão pelas minhas mãos, pois Frank havia dito que se fosse ele a fazer o serviço, as torturaria até a morte. Não quero causar mais mal a elas._

_Espero que quando chegarem do outro lado meus anjinhos possam me perdoar e me chamarem de pai sem nenhum ressentimento._

_Alguém, por favor, diga a elas que eu as amo. Não consigo dizer. Não consigo parar de chorar._

_Com o coração afundando e a garganta sufocando de tristeza, iremos sair para um passeio do qual nunca retornaremos._

Fechei os olhos me concentrando em qualquer outro assunto que não envolvesse a carta ou aquela família.

O senhor Nokada me entregou o laudo pericial e sai de lá na viatura da polícia.

- Os corpos ainda estão no IML? – perguntei.

- Um momento, Hyuuga-san.

Ele pegou o rádio da viatura e falou com alguém do outro lado da linha e desligou. Minutos depois a pessoa retornou.

- Os corpos irão ser enterrados, a pedido da mãe das meninas. A mulher está no Japão para acompanhar o enterro e dar depoimento. E a perícia vai averiguar a veracidade da carta e comparar a letra.

Por algum motivo eu sentia que o que estava naquela carta era verdadeiro.

No fim da tarde de sábado fui ao cemitério que me informaram os investigadores. Andei pelo campo verde entre as lápides.

Parei em frente as que eu procurava.

Acendi um incenso enquanto em minha cabeça vinha a imagem de uma menina sorridente dizendo "aonde vamos passear, papai?"

Pousei uma rosa branca no túmulo das duas meninas.

- Seu pai amava muito vocês. – eu disse baixo.

Aproximei-me da lápide do homem e deixei uma rosa vermelha.

- O senhor foi corajoso. Espero que tenha oportunidade de consertar seu erro.

A brisa gelada batia em meu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais pálido e alguns fios do meu cabelo entravam em minha boca e olhos.

Mão negra.

A partir daquele momento eu decidi pegar os culpados. Deixá-los apodrecendo numa cela de prisão, onde mereciam estar. Decidi com veemência. Como há anos, quando chovia e ventava forte e as trovoadas doíam em meus ouvidos e eu sentia falta dos braços que me envolviam, a cabeça que se apoiava levemente no topo da minha e os longos fios azuis claros que se amontoavam em meus ombros. Naquela noite chuvosa, quando o som de sua voz não entoava em meus ouvidos, eu decidi. Decidi procurar minha mãe.

Naquela ocasião, agi tarde demais. Quando fui procurá-la ela já havia morrido. Dessa vez eu não hesitaria. Ninguém mais morreria em nome da organização Mão negra.

**N.A.:** Aí está o extra tapa buraco ^^ eu gostei bastante desse pq além de ter uma palhinha sobre ciência forense (minha área, afinal faço parte da liga de medicina legal xD) tem um POV da Hinata *-* acho que é o primeiro extra que eu faço dela.  
Espero que gostem ^^  
O próximo cap deve sair semana que vem...


	14. Dezembro

**Cap 9. Dezembro**

Todos andavam tensos no QG. O clima pesado era evidente. Todos Deixa escapar três criminosos valiosos por entre os dedos e ser feito de idiota era motivo suficiente para isso. Os agentes andavam de ombros curvados, como se carregassem um grande peso nas costas, a cabeça baixa como se para esconder o "otários" que estava evidente em suas expressões.

- Não podemos nos deixar abalar por isso. – A voz de Tsunade ressoava autoritária na sala de reuniões – Devemos analisar a situação com calma e nos prepararmos para dar o troco.

O puxão de orelha mais suave que a Hyuuga já havia ouvido da chefe. Talvez para erguer o moral do seu pessoal ou talvez porque ela própria também havia sido enganada.

Rodou o grande salão com os olhos e quando seus olhos encontraram o de Sai ele sorriu abertamente tentando transmitir uma calma que ela não tinha em relação a ele.

- Eles devem estar tramando algo grande... Não é possível... – Tsunade refletia com uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça – nós só temos que descobrir o que e quando. Mas estamos seguindo um dos envolvidos há quase dois meses e nada.

Hinata sentiu um frio incômodo no estômago. A culpa era dela eles não terem informações pertinentes. Não estava vigiando Naruto direito, como a pequena previu que aconteceria meses antes quando isso tudo começou.

- Por que não os induzimos a isso? – Shikamaru se manifestou e as cabeças se voltaram para ele.

- Como faríamos isso? – perguntou Sai monótono.

- Creio que eles tenham vontade de nos enfrentar tanto quanto temos de pegá-los. Isso daria uma boa reputação a eles.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, a sós com os próprios pensamentos. Hinata supôs que estivessem pensando em como agir ou em algum plano, exceto Sai, ele parecia muito distraído brincando com a caneta entre os dedos para estar pensando em algo. Mesmo que a jovem não queira, seu olhar acaba inconscientemente sob Sai.

- Não vai adiantar. – disse ele presunçoso e quando foi perguntado porquê apenas balançou os ombros.

- As jóias da nobreza devem interessar a eles. – Shikamaru começou a dizer ignorando a espetada de Sai – Aliás, a quem não interessaria?

- Explique-se. – Tsunade abaixou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o jovem interessada.

- Podemos divulgar a mídia a transferência das jóias do palácio para o banco. Essa notícia chegaria a mão negra, claro, e quando eles fossem pegá-las nós estaríamos esperando por eles.

- É óbvio que eles vão desconfiar. – Sai voltou a dizer.

- Sim, mas aposto tudo o que tenho que eles vão querer nos enfrentar.

Sai sorriu de canto e encarou Shikamaru abertamente.

- Se eles estiverem em maior número nos pegarão facilmente.

- Isso é um problema. – o jovem moreno começou a responder – É certo que não sabemos quantos eles são, mas tenho certeza que não terão ajudas de outras gangues. Gangues são rivais, sempre. Se nos posicionarmos estrategicamente dentro do palácio e colocarmos snipers nos altos dos prédios próximos podemos dar uma boa baixa neles.

- Não temos snipers.

- O exército tem. – disse elevando a voz e em seguida se recompondo -Vamos precisar da ajuda deles. Eles ficarão escondidos no topo dos prédios adjacentes com rifles de longa distância. Se eles atirarem juntos e nos pontos vitais teremos uns momentos de vantagens antes da gangue se esconder. Depois disso os militares podem se juntar a nós lá em baixo.

- O palácio é um monumento histórico não podemos simplesmente entrar lá e atirar. – Foi a vez de Tsunade interromper.

- Vamos precisar da compreensão do governo e, claro, tiraremos tudo o que podermos de lá no dia anterior.

- É um bom plano. – A loira baixou o tom de voz como se murmurasse para si mesma – Mas isso significa que eu vou ter que conversar com aqueles conselheiros velhos idiotas.

Todos a encararam com uma expressão de "estamos ouvindo o que disse", menos Sai que a encarava como se dissesse "você também é velha".

- Dispensados, vão fazer algo de útil! – a voz da chefe soou mais alta do que Hinata já ouvira antes.

Os agentes tiveram quase duas horas de folga durante a tarde. Nesse tempo Shikamaru havia ficado encarregado de ir ao palácio estudar o ambiente, posicionar os agentes de acordo com suas qualificações, verificar as saídas entre outras coisas. Confiavam plenamente no senso e no QI do rapaz. Enquanto isso Tsunade cuidava da parte burocrática – e chata – da coisa.

Hinata sentou em sua cadeira e apoiou os pés na mesa enquanto pensava. Naruto era uma página virada na sua ficha policial de hoje em diante. Não havia motivos para continuar com ele.

Apertou os braços em volta de si para se aquecer quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Era ele marcando um encontro para dali a alguns dias.

Seria o último, ponderava indo até a janela observar a cor acinzentada da cidade. Depois disso é provável que um dos dois esteja morto, ou até mesmo os dois.

Seus pés deixavam pegadas na camada fina de neve que jazia no chão.

Parou próxima a uma sakura sem flores, tendo o parque de Tóquio atrás de si.

Enquanto cantarolava uma canção via o céu nublado com o olhar desfocado e perdido. Tudo na cidade parecia tão alheio. Tudo prosseguia na mesma agitação de cidade grande, as pessoas cruzavam por ela sem se importar, sem reparar naquela moça aflita e solitária, presa dentro de si.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma mão grande escondida sob uma grossa luva que lhe agarrava a cintura.

O cheiro do perfume estragava o elemento surpresa. Inegavelmente era Naruto. As batidas fortes que sentia dentro do peito confirmavam isso.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo. Ele pareceu se perder no mesmo céu acinzentado que ela encarava fixamente.

- O que há de tão interessante ali? – ouviu-o perguntar e só então voltou sua atenção a ele.

- Também não sei – ela riu vendo-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Hinata fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente viu uma flor pequena suspensa no ar. Só então viu que Naruto era quem a estendia.

- É uma florzinha humilde – ele começou a dizer – mas eu não sabia quais era suas flores preferidas além de que o inverno acabou com quase todas elas.

- Eu adorei.

Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo azulado da moça atrás da orelha da mesma e ajeitou a pequena flor de pétalas amarelas ali. Olhando-a como se fosse uma obra de arte.

- Magnifique mademoiselle.

- Seu francês é péssimo. – Riu ela.

- Achei que você não viria... – falou o loiro depois de um tempo - Sabe, é ano novo, você não deveria estar em uma festa ou algo assim?

- Minha irmã foi para casa de umas amigas e resolvi dar um pouco mais de privacidade a Sakura-chan para ela curtir o namorado.

- E elas te deixaram sozinha no réveillon? – ele disse com um pouco de indignação.

- Ah não, elas não são tão más assim. Eu disse que estaria com você.

Ele abriu mais os olhos e sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Que bom que se importa comigo...

Nesse instante parou de prestar atenção no que ele falava.

Alguém, por favor, diga a ele que ela não se importa. Essas são palavras que ela própria não pode proferir, estão presas em sua garganta. Pareciam tão falsas que sua mente parecia incapaz de processá-las.

- E você? – hinata tentou desviar o assunto – não deveria estar numa festa também?

- Ah – ele jogou os braços para o alto e depois apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça – uns camaradas me chamaram pra algo como "a noite dos solteiros", mas eu resolvi não ir porque provavelmente eles vão jogar poker ou qualquer outro tipo de aposta e eu sempre perco dinheiro nessa história. Uma vez levaram até meu casaco e minhas meias.

Andaram pelo parque e pelo centro da cidade até que o frio estivesse insuportável. Hinata insistiu para ir embora, mas Naruto a convenceu a ir para casa dele. E agora estavam no carro do loiro, correndo próximos do limite de velocidade e ouvindo uma música que a jovem já ouvira em algum outro lugar do qual ela não lembrava e observando a luz dos postes passarem como flashes.

Chegaram a uma rua muito iluminada e Naruto parou no fim dela, passando por um portão branco e descendo uma pequena rampa em direção ao que parecia um estacionamento.

Quando entraram no elevador a Hyuuga o viu apertar o botão C e antes mesmo de terminar sua ponderação sobre o que seria o C ela se viu num amplo espaço. C. Cobertura. Naruto morava na cobertura?

Ela fingiu ajeitar a roupa para não parecer impressionada demais e ergueu a cabeça tentando passar naturalidade.

De repente um frio desceu pela sua espinha e um pensamento veio a sua mente. Era a primeira vez que estava no apartamento dele. Mesmo que ignorasse e que tentasse controlar suas ações e pensamentos eles sempre eram como de uma adolescente débil e apaixonada.

A sala era enorme. Tinha um sofá branco com um moletom jogado no braço e uma namoradeira também branca em frente a uma televisão de tela plana. A mesa de centro feita em vidro tinha um videogame e no chão havia vários jogos espalhados. Próximo a janela havia uma mesa quadrada com quatro cadeiras e o que parecia um baralho em cima dela.

- Eu jurava que tinha arrumado tudo antes de sair. – ele soltou um muxoxo e se apressou em enfiar os jogos e o moletom nos braços e desaparecer pela porta lateral. Minutos depois ele voltou parecendo um pouco constrangido.

Agora que passava correndo pelo portão do seu condomínio com o casaco grudado ao corpo e neve caindo-lhe pelos cabelos é que se dava conta de como a noite tinha sido agradável. Revivia toda a noite em câmera lenta e mesmo assim com a mesma intensidade.

"Adeus", as palavras dele ainda ardia em seus ouvidos. Essa palavra nunca havia soado mais racional e verdadeira.

Adeus é o até logo que nunca acontece.

Quando chegou a seu apartamento deixou-se cair de barriga na cama e tampou a cabeça com uma almofada, destapou-a apenas para ver que eram três horas da madrugada.

Com os olhos fechados revivia tudo aquilo.

Ela olhando receosa para cada canto do apartamento dele, ele surpreso por ver o olhar dela se prender a uma foto onde estavam um casal e uma criança loira com pintura de coelho no rosto e orelhas de cartolina. O jantar a luz de velas silencioso que tiveram, a chuva de fogos que assistiram divertidos da sacada. O beijo terno que deram tendo uma nuvem colorida deixada pelos fogos ao fundo, no céu escuro. Ele a puxando para sentá-la em seu colo no sofá enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço e começava a despi-la.

Hinata suspirou e se aninhou na cama em busca das cobertas.

Como no dia seguinte as comemorações o palácio estaria fechado e graças a isso aquela parte da cidade estaria vazia, esse foi o dia escolhido e divulgado para a aparente troca dos materiais reais. Como o motivo disso tudo era atrair a mão negra para uma emboscada a polícia e os militares passaram os últimos dias discutindo estratégias e treinando tiros, além de terem sido orientados a não farrearem até tarde ou beberem durante o réveillon, o que foi protestado por muitos, mas não tinham escolha. Policiais, médicos e mães não tiram folga, afinal.

E antes que pudesse se esforçar mais para não se lembrar de como era boa a sensação de ter o corpo dele sobre o seu, Hinata dormiu.

Hinata sentia o estômago revirar e ouvi as batidas rápidas de seu coração como se ele lhe batesse nos ouvidos. Sentia suas mãos suando por baixo das luvas de couro. Apertou mais os dedos em volta do revólver que apontava para a grande porta da frente do palácio. O colete a prova de balas abraçava-lhe o tronco dando a jovem algum conforto.

Por um instante sua visão perdeu o foco e ela sentiu as mãos tremerem incontrolavelmente como bambus no meio de uma tempestade. Por um instante temeu que a arma pudesse cair no chão devido ao seu nervosismo. Mas logo sua atenção foi voltada para os sons que vinham de fora. Tiros. Muitos tiros. E em menos de cinco segundos depois a porta foi aberta violentamente e os primeiros visitantes eram recebidos por uma chuva de balas.

"O que eu devo fazer? O que eu faço?", repetia mentalmente com os olhos arregalados.

E como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos, ela via quando um homem barbudo passou pela barreira de policiais pelos flancos e apontava o objeto frio de metal contra ela, que por reflexo apertou o gatilho antes que o homem pudesse atirar.

- Muito bem, Hinata.

A Hyuuga sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro e se virou rapidamente para ver que era Shikamaru quem lhe falava.

- Nosso dever é proteger as pessoas que amamos, mas infelizmente, para isso, temos que tirar a vida de outras. Até que cheguei o dia em que não precisaremos mais usar essas coisas - ele deu uma guinada com a cabeça indicando a pistola em sua mão – você deve empunhar essa arma sem receio.

A jovem apertou as sobrancelhas e olhava atentamente para ver se alguém que não fosse da policia entrasse pelos flancos ou por trás da formação. Seu dever era cobrir a retaguarda.

- Ei você! Bonitinha do cabelo azul.

A jovem se escondeu completamente atrás de uma coluna de gesso para ficar de frente para quem a chamava. Ela pode ver que era Temari, a loira da sala do fim do corredor.

- Me dê cobertura, vou mudar pra segunda pilastra a direita.

- Certo, Temari-san. A propósito, meu nome é Hinata.

- Prazer.

A Hyuuga pensou em dizer que trabalhava com ela há quase 1 ano, mas deixou pra lá.

Atirou na mão de dois homens que miravam para acertar Temari. Não queria matar ninguém, deixá-los impossibilitados de atirar já era o suficiente, sem contar que deveriam estar vivos pra o interrogatório.

A polícia recuava à medida que os bandidos entravam correndo, atirando e se escondendo pela porta da frente.

O som das pistolas sendo ativadas era ensurdecedor e o barulho das balas ricocheteando nas paredes e pilastras eram aterrorizantes. No meio do caos de clarões de luz e som era impossível parar de tremer e de sentir o coração bater forte, como se ele estivesse com medo de parar a qualquer minuto e por isso decidiu aproveitar seus últimos minutos de utilidade. A mente estava atenta. Muito mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida como Hyuuga. Tentava registrar ao máximo todas as ações dos que lhes afrontava.

O grupo continuava recuando até o salão de festas do palácio, onde se sucederia a segunda parte do plano de Shikamaru. A trincheira improvisada que fizeram não duraria muito tempo, então todos deveriam recuar até o salão de festas que ficava em frente ao grande hall de entrada e de onde, agora, os policiais saiam as pressas.

Mas Hinata ainda não poderia sair. Teria que ficar até que todos os policiais da linha de frente entrassem, então ela e seu grupo de retaguarda poderiam passar pela grande porta de carvalho. Ela esperou impaciente até ouviu-se um último tiro e o último policial que deveria entrar para o próximo salão caiu ajoelhado no chão gritando de dor para logo depois deixar-se cair com o rosto atingindo, com um baque, o chão.

Lá de fora não entrava mais ninguém. Talvez a mão negra tenha se reunido para um plano de emergência, ou talvez, isso fosse apenas parte do plano deles.

Ele se remexeu e Hinata percebeu que ele ainda respirava.

Sabendo que não deveria fazer isso a jovem foi até o amigo.

- Shikamaru-san...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele respirou fundo e tentou se levantar trêmulo – logo eles voltarão.

Ela olhou em volta e viu pessoas caídas por todo salão, tanto policiais quanto bandidos. Olhou para a porta da frente e não viu uma pessoa sequer aparecer por ela.

- Eles devem estar tramando um contra-ataque. – Shikamaru se levantou e tampou o ombro esquerdo de onde sangue em enxurrada – Vamos.

A jovem assentiu, mas quando foi dar o primeiro passou ouviu um estalido e algo passou raspando por sua mão direita e fazendo com que ela derrubasse sua arma a metros de distância. Depois disso sua mão passou a arder e então, ela viu de relance uma grande mancha de vermelho vivo enquanto desviava seus olhos para Shikamaru que com um pulo de jogou atrás de uma pilastra. Ela fez o mesmo quando viu, lá de cima, do segundo andar um homem loiro trocar apressadamente o cartucho de projéteis que usava.

Excitada por uma onda de adrenalina, hinata correu para o segundo andar por uma escada lateral utilizada pelos empregados, muito parecida com escadas de incêndio nos shoppings. Sabia onde a escada começava e onde terminava, pois vira a planta do lugar muitas e muitas vezes antes deste dia. Não subiu pela escada principal, pois assim estaria em desvantagem em relação ao inimigo.

Escorada a parede e observando pela fresta da porta, ela procurava aquele que havia atirado em sua mão. Um pouco desajeitada e com a mão esquerda ela tirou a segunda pistola 38 que trazia presa a cintura e a destravou.

Não importa de que ângulo a Hyuuga olhava a situação, ela estava em desvantagem. Era destra e não conseguia segurar firmemente a arma em sua mão esquerda. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco.

Na cabeça ainda aparecia a imagem de um homem loiro apontando-lhe a arma. Homem loiro. Naruto. Não tinha certeza, mas se fosse ele acabaria logo com isso. Não hesitaria e faria seu trabalho.

Depois deste pensamento, todas as batidas do coração da jovem passaram a ser dolorida.

O peito retorceu em angústia e a pequena temeu que houvesse tomado um tiro no peito sem perceber.

Contou até três e avançou pela porta lateral, chegando, enfim, no segundo andar. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Seguiu pelo corredor chutando a porta dos quartos e vendo se havia alguém lá. Lá embaixo o barulho de tiro recomeçava e só agora, quando a adrenalina abaixou, a hyuuga via o quanto sua idéia de subir sozinha era idiota.

- Que tolice vir aqui sozinha. – ouviu uma voz atrás de si e quando se virou para olhar sua arma caiu.

As pernas bambearam e a pequena caiu de joelhos no chão. Um frio subiu e desceu por sua espinha várias vezes. Suas mãos penderam ao lado do corpo, fracas demais para qualquer outro movimento. Abaixou a cabeça, como se a pressão sobre ela fosse tamanha que a impedia de levantar.

Não era ele.

Um sorriso débil surgiu em seu lábio.

Não era ele.

Não havia mais tempo para sorrir porque morreria logo em seguida.

Ouviu o som da pistola sendo destravada e o do projétil sendo lançado, e esperou. Esperou até que aquele pequeno pedaço de metal estivesse dentro de seu corpo. Já sabia a dor e a ardência que estava por vir, mas não a sentiu.

Talvez já estivesse morta, foi o que pensou enquanto piscava.

Outro barulho de tiro atrás de si.

Hinata abriu completamente os olhos e observou suas mãos, suas pernas... Tudo parecia normal.

Quando seus olhos focalizaram a frente ela viu o cara cair sangrando no chão e seus fios loiros desgrenhados grudarem na testa molhada.

Sem muita coragem foi virando o corpo para trás.

Estava com medo.

Hinata supôs ser algum amigo policial, pois, caso contrário, não atiraria no bandido que, agora, estava estirado no chão e dizendo coisas incompreensíveis.

Um vento frio soprava do norte, entrando pelas janelas e arrepiando todos os pêlos do seu corpo.

Ainda estava com medo.

Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça sem que ela controlasse: se fosse para morrer, que fosse morta logo. A espera era agonizante.

Hinata virou o pescoço lentamente, mas antes que pudesse ver completamente a retaguarda, um pano foi posto brutalmente em seu nariz e logo o cheiro de éter invadia suas narinas. Ela tentou reagir, mas era segurada pelo pescoço com muita força.

E a última coisa que viu foi as luzes do palácio diminuírem gradativamente até que tudo se tornou escuro.

A última coisa que ouviu foi o som de passos se aproximando.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Desculpa pela demora, minna. E obrigada pela paciência e apoio.


	15. Be mine

**Cap. 10 – Be mine**

A cabeça doendo muito a impedia de pensar. Os olhos ardiam e ela piscava nervosamente para se acostumar com a luz. Seu nariz ardia e ela ainda sentia o cheiro de éter mesmo que muito fraco.

- Hinata, você acordou.

O som daquela voz entrou por seus ouvidos como gritos e sua cabeça doeu mais ainda.

- A sensação é meio parecida com ressaca, né?

Hinata tentou se mexer, mesmo ainda se sentindo tonta, e percebeu que estava amarrada. Arregalou os olhos depressa, fazendo com que uma pontada de dor surgisse na têmpora esquerda. Com uma passada rápida de olhos, viu que estava numa espécie de balcão abandonado e a luz do dia passando pelas janelas quebradas iluminavam muito o ambiente.

- Nar... Uto. – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que gostaria.

Obrigou-se a olhar para frente, de onde via um homem sentado em uma cadeira velha e com a cabeça entre as mãos. Piscou várias vezes para que seus olhos voltassem ao normal.

- Na-Naruto – voltou a chamar, mas não obteve resposta.

A jovem baixou o olhar e viu que estava amarrada ao encosto da cadeira por uma corda e que suas pernas estavam livres. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado involuntariamente, mas com uma guinada ela a endireitou.

- Me responda. – disse impaciente e com um nervosismo e ansiedade sempre crescente.

O homem então se levantou da cadeira e caminhou lentamente até ela sem desviar o olhar.

- Olá Hinata.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e segurou seu queixo enquanto analisava cada centímetro do rosto, agora mais pálido do que de costume, da Hyuuga.

- Eu... Realmente não sei o que dizer... – ele disse prendendo uma das mechas do cabelo azul-escuro atrás da orelha dela.

- Naruto, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Como vim parar nesse lugar? Que lugar é esse?

- Calma princesa. – ele disse suave, mas algo no seu tom de voz deixou Hinata apreensiva – Eu trouxe você.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não muito longe do palácio.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou ríspida.

De repente Naruto arregalou os olhos assustado e quando se recuperou segurou o rosto de Hinata com as duas mãos.

- Não está com medo de mim, está? – perguntou receoso. – Está? – repetiu a pergunta quando ela não fez menção de responder.

Sem esperar mais por uma resposta Naruto juntou seus lábios ao dela abruptamente. E à medida que ela não retribuía, ele forçava. Com os dentes ele puxou o lábio inferior dela para baixo numa vã tentativa de fazê-la entreabrir os lábios até que o gosto metálico de sangue o fez parar.

- Qual o problema, Hinata? – perguntou com o olhar descendo dos olhos desconfiados e apreensivos dela para a boca levemente inchada.

- Você é louco? Por que me amarrou e tentou me agarrar?

- Eu... Estava tentando te acalmar e... – ele parou ao ouviu um chiado de indignação vindo dela.

Hinata sentiu uma onda de eletricidade percorrer seu corpo num segundo e depois disso seus músculos dos braços e das pernas começaram a tremer de leve involuntariamente, seus batimentos cardíacos e respiração aumentaram, como se o pulmão quisesse pegar para si todo o ar do ambiente. Seu corpo começava aos poucos a entrar em sinal de alerta, confirmando o que agora ela sentia. Hinata estava com medo dele. Uma coisa que ignorou no instante em que Naruto lhe sussurrou aos ouvidos quando o conheceu. Se ao menos tivesse escutado a razão e se mantido em alerta todo o tempo com ele, talvez, não estivesse nessa situação.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto levantou as duas mãos, indicando que havia "se dado por vencido", e andou três passos para trás – Faremos como você quiser, Hinatinha. – sentou-se.

- Não me chame assim!

- Certo. – ele sacudiu as mãos despreocupadamente – você manda. Eu gosto de deixar você por cima – ele deu uma piscada maliciosa e riu, mas parou assim que viu que ela não fez menção de rir da sua piada boba.

- Por que eu estou presa? – a jovem perguntou forçando a si mesma a manter a calma e a seriedade, lutando contra os espasmos involuntários do próprio corpo.

- Para você não fugir. – respondeu tedioso.

- Por que me trouxe para cá?

- Foi o lugar mais seguro que eu achei, dada a situação. Eu tinha que tirar você daquele palácio antes que se machucasse.

Machucasse. A menção dessa palavra fez com que Hinata olhasse instintivamente para a mão que havia levado um tiro de raspão. E em sua mão direita havia uma atadura mal feita e manchada de sangue. Tanto sangue que quase não havia fibras brancas nas faixas, todas elas já haviam sido tomadas pelo vermelho.

A pontada de dor vinda da mão subiu pelo braço como se todo o braço contraísse numa dolorida câimbra e um grito falhado saiu pela garganta da Hyuuga. E então ela se lembrou que a mão estava machucada e que doía. Como se a dor que tinha sido jogada de lado, esquecida, viesse reivindicar seu lugar nos pensamentos da jovem.

- Agüenta mais um pouquinho, Hinata. Eu sei que você é forte. Quando a gente sair daqui eu compro analgésico ou qualquer coisa para você. Eu fiz um curativo, mas você pode ver que eu não sou muito bom nisso.

A policial então se lembrou de que não sabia o porquê de estar ali amarrada e não cobrindo a retaguarda dos colegas. Voltou seu olhar para o homem a sua frente.

- Explica-me o que está acontecendo – seu tom saiu mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem, como ela pretendia. – por favor – pediu com a voz cansada e com os ombros já recurvados pela tensão.

Naruto se levantou e sacudiu a poeira da roupa.

- Eu trouxe você aqui para conversarmos e só vou soltar você depois que me ouvir.

Ela o olhou confusa e decidiu não interrompê-lo.

- Eu quero que você fuja comigo.

Xxx

- Você aí, pára de corpo mole e vai até a ambulância.

- Sim senhora.

- E você, zenzo, ajude seu companheiro.

- Meu nome é Enzo, Tsunade-sama.

- Que seja. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

A loira deu meia volta procurando com os olhos Shikamaru, encontrando-o não muito distante tendo a perna e o tronco enfaixados e conversando despreocupadamente com a enfermeira a sua frente. Tsunade pôs-se a caminhar a passos firmes até ele e distribuía tarefas aos policias que não estavam – muito – feridos pelo caminho.

- A maioria da "mão negra" sumiu. – ela disse irritada.

- Sim. – o jovem respondeu agora observando o céu distraidamente – Mas creio que a quantidade de homens que pegamos será o bastante para o interrogatório.

- E quanto aos líderes?

- Eles não apareceriam aqui, de qualquer forma. Para eles – o moreno abaixou os olhos para chefe e depois indicou a pessoas que estavam presas no camburão – essas vidas são dispensáveis, seria até bom que morressem, pois assim não poderiam dar depoimentos.

- E onde se meteu o inútil do Sai?

- Não o vi hoje.

- Tsunade-sama – Shizune chamou esbaforida enquanto corria até a chefe.

A loira a olhou interrogativa, esperando a assistente falar.

- Hyuuga Hinata sumiu!

Xxx

Hinata continuava confusa. Tentava desvendar a verdade escondida nas entrelinhas, afinal, só poderia ser uma brincadeira.

- Precisamos pensar na gente agora. Você e eu. Vamos fugir e abandonar tudo aqui.

Naruto tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o que fez com que ela reforçasse a teoria de que ele estava brincando.

Hinata se remexeu na cadeira e continuou calada esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu sei de tudo. Sei que você é da polícia e esteve me vigiando e eu também estive de olho em você...

- Então você estava me enganando. – ela franziu o cenho no mesmo instante em que algo dentro dela se remexia

Ele soltou uma risada forçada.

- Você fez o mesmo comigo, então vamos pular essa parte.

Eu tenho tudo preparado. Vamos até Osaka alternando o transporte entre carro e barco para ficar mais difícil a localização e então pegamos um avião para os Estados Unidos. É um plano de emergência, mas vai dar certo.

Hinata sentiu o sangue esquentar e correr enlouquecidamente pelo corpo, mas ainda assim seu rosto mantinha uma expressão de receio e cansaço. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração pulava feliz dentro do peito, sua razão dizia que aquilo era impossível. Ela suspirou e franziu o cenho.

- Eu não estou entendendo. O que vocês querem comigo, afinal? Por que está dizendo isso tudo, Naruto.

- Você é um pouco lenta, não. – ele disse com uma leve irritação na voz.

O loiro aproximou-se dela novamente e agachou em frente a ela. Apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da jovem e encarou convicto seus olhos perolados.

- Eu acho que já esperei tempo demais por você. E agora, não quero deixar você ir embora. Porque... Eu amo você. E tenho tanta certeza disso que estou disposto a deixar tudo por você.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, começando a sentir todos os efeitos que aquelas palavras traziam a ela.

Ela queria tê-lo?

O coração palpitava feliz, sua razão sumira instantaneamente e a vontade de sentir se abraçada e beijada por ele aumentava como o silêncio de sua razão.

Ela queria tê-lo.

Ela o amava?

- Então... – a voz de Naruto a fez acordar de seu estado catatônico. Ele lhe estendeu a mão num gesto simbólico – Vem comigo?


	16. Dever

**Cap.11 – Dever**

Hinata abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão. Seu coração batia tão rápido que fazia sua respiração aumentar. Eram tantos pensamentos explodindo em sua cabeça que ela não conseguia se prender em nenhum.

"Eu amo você", tinha certeza que aquelas palavras saíram da boca dele.

"Essas são palavras qualquer um pode dizer", um lado de sua mente gritava em desespero.

"Mas ele sempre lhe pareceu tão sincero", o outro lado da mente respondeu.

O silêncio era constrangedor e só fazia aumentar a tensão de seus ombros.

Queria apenas esvaziar a cabeça e responder por impulso. Mas seus pensamentos fugiam, suas lembranças passavam como flashes e sua razão e emoção divergiamconstantemente.

A idéia de tudo ser uma armadilha perdia cada vez mais lugar nos argumentos da razão enquanto sua vontade tê-lo por perto aumentava, passando a ser quase uma necessidade. Queria novamente ouvi-lo sussurrando coisas ao pé do ouvido num francês horrível depois de uma noite de amor, queria sentir mais uma vez seus dedos ágeis fazendo-lhe cócegas quando ela aparentava estar séria demais ou até mesmo ouvir de novo a piada do chinês da pastelaria durante o jantar. E gostaria de ser para ele um porto-seguro quando as coisas não forem bem, alguém com que ele pudesse compartilhar os bons e os maus momentos.

Queria-o. E queria tanto que chegava a doer.

A inexatidão de seus pensamentos a enlouqueciam e a pressão invisível em volta de si a sufocavam. Uma lágrima teimosa caiu de suas pestanas desenhando uma linha solitária pela face alva e se pendurou hesitante no queixo da moça.

- Não posso. – respondeu baixo, rouca e contrariando a própria vontade. Ela abaixou mais a cabeça e ainda sem encará-lo, indicou a blusa que vestia.

Confuso ele se aproximou trêmulo num meio sorriso vacilante e forçado. A corda que prendia seu tronco a cadeira representava alguma dificuldade, mas ele conseguiu enfiar a mão pela borda da blusa até que, na altura da clavícula da jovem, algo lhe espetou o dedo. Com o mínimo de força Naruto arrancou o objeto e o encarou.

Seu corpo gelou e os olhos arregalaram.

- É um comunicador. – disse num misto de raiva e incredulidade.

- Não. – Hinata engoliu em seco – É um GPS.

Reuniu o pouco de coragem que tinha para levantar a cabeça e encará-lo com os olhos vermelhos e inchados por choro mal contido.

- Havia a ínfima probabilidade de você me procurar. – Ela tentou explicar, mas tudo que saía de sua boca parecia idiota.

Naruto largou o pequeno objeto no chão e pisou com força.

- SUA...

E antes mesmo de pensar em terminar a frase, estavam cercados, com centenas de armas voltadas para sua direção.

E antes mesmo da solitária lágrima que caiu do queixo da moça atingir o chão, Naruto estava rendido.

Odiava aquilo tudo. O frio, a cara de decepção dele, a situação, o lugar. Mas ali estava Hyuuga Hinata novamente, sentada ao lado do interrogador Ibiki – um sujeito intimidador e com feias cicatrizes no rosto - e em frente a Naruto. A presença da jovem não era necessária, mas o loiro insistia que somente responderia as perguntas na presença dela.

Naruto subiu o olhar para encarar fixamente os orbes perolados por alguns segundos antes de levantar uma sobrancelha numa careta de desgosto.

- Achei que já tivéssemos encerrado nosso assunto – disse ele se virando para Ibiki e logo depois voltando o olhar para a moça – vindo aqui todos os dias começo a pensar que você sente saudades da minha pessoa, Hinata.

- Naruto, não começa. – respondeu ela irritada. Estava sem paciência para os joguinhos e ironias do loiro hoje. Ele a bombardeava com olhares acusadores e palavras ferinas desde que fora preso, há pouco mais de uma semana.

- Nossa! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha numa cara de surpresa e mexeu de leve as mãos que estavam presas com uma algema e apoiadas em cima da mesa – você não parecia hostil quando estava na cama comigo.

Hinata apertou o punho com tanta força que sentiu a dor da sua unha forçando a pele da palma da mão. Seu rosto enrubesceu instantaneamente de raiva. As palavras dele faziam-na parecer uma vadia, quando, na verdade, não era nada disso.

Somente ela sabia como fora difícil vê-lo sendo jogado no chão e o brilho dos seus olhos se apagando. Aquela cena ainda doía em seu coração.

Hinata suspirou fortemente enquanto Ibiki iniciava uma conversa com Naruto, que o interrompeu no ato.

- Eu já disse que não vou contar sobre a mão negra para vocês. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Seu julgamento é daqui a algumas semanas, tem até lá para pensar. – Ibiki começou a dizer, enquanto Hinata mantinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto da sala - Você pode colaborar e ter alguns anos a menos na sua pena ou...

Naruto deixou de encarar as próprias mãos e observou o homem cheio de cicatrizes a sua frente.

- Ou o quê? – o loiro disse calmamente – vocês vão me torturar?

- Ninguém vai encostar em você, Naruto – a Hyuuga disse com uma leve perturbação na voz.

- Que bom. – ele remexeu nos cabelos desajeitadamente por causa das algemas e continuou dizendo com ironia – Assim já posso dormir tranqüilo.

Hinata suspirou cansada. Odiava quando ele tentava lhe agredir, mas não tinha forças para revidar. Precisaria ter paciência, algum dia _seu_ Naruto estaria de volta e aquela pessoa ressentida a sua frente desapareceria.

- Não creio que conseguirão muitas informações dos outros caras que vocês prenderam.

- Por que não?

- Orochimaru-sama pode ser... hum... bem covincente.

- O que quer dizer? – Ibiki levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quer dizer que eles temem que algo aconteça com sua família ou casa.

- Nos garantimos a segurança do todos os envolvidos – foi a vez de Hinata interromper.

Naruto deu um sorriso de canto, mas não a encarou.

- Achamos o lugar onde eram feitas as reuniões, mas temos certeza de que Orochimaru não estará lá.

- Ele tem um armazém abandonado também, na rua Shinjuku, mas a única coisa que encontrarão lá é um monte de caça-níqueis.

- Tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar?

- Talvez.

O loiro afastou a cadeira e apoiou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Pra quem não ia colaborar, eu já disse muito.

- Okay – Ibiki pareceu estranhamente calmo – temos alguns lugares para averiguar. Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nossas conversas sejam tão produtivas quanto essa.

Definitivamente, Ibiki estava estranhamente calmo.

Dizendo isso o homem passou pela porta sério e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Hinata o acompanhasse.

A jovem deu meia volta e parou na soleira da porta, pensando em algo para dizer. Não queria simplesmente virar e ir embora.

- Obrigada, Naruto.

E antes que ele perguntasse o porquê daquilo, ela passou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Odiava muito aquele lugar, odiava muito aquela situação. Mas se fosse para vê-lo, agüentaria tanto quanto fosse necessário.

Engoliu em seco, espantando a vontade de chorar e voltou a caminhar com o olhar fixo para frente.

Continua...

N.A.: Novamente... desculpa a demora. Eu sou realmente muito enrolada.  
Espero que gostem e não me matem por causa da hinata não ter escolhido o naruto.  
Arigatou por lerem.


	17. Naruto

**Capítulo 12 – Naruto**

Olhava o céu cinzento pela minúscula janela, seu único meio de contato com o exterior.

Há quanto tempo estava ali? Quase uma semana, talvez.

Remexeu-se na cama e viu que o companheiro de cela estava acordado.

- Gaara. – cumprimentou, mas somente ouviu um resmungo como resposta – Quais as novidades?

O companheiro virou-se deixando a mostra o cabelo muito vermelho iluminado parcialmente pela luz do dia e a cicatriz escrito "amor" na testa.

- Se você não tem nada de interessante para dizer, fique quieto. – respondeu voltando a posição anterior.

- Você bem que podia ser mais sociável. Vamos ficar bastante tempo juntos. – disse Naruto fazendo com que Gaara fizesse uma careta em resposta.

O loiro arrepiou os cabelos com as mãos e se sentou na cama, olhando o companheiro com a sobrancelha franzida, numa tentativa de cara de mau.

- Você é algum tipo de _serial killer_? Perguntou.

O ruivo deitou com a barriga para cima e os braços sob a cabeça e deu somente um resmungo como resposta.

- Está bem. – Naruto passou sua careta de mau para uma curiosa – O que você fez para estar aqui?

- Matei um cara. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E por quê?

- Vingança. – respondeu calmamente, mas o loiro jurava ter visto um brilho passar pelos olhos verdes de Gaara.

O loiro sentiu uma gota se formar em sua testa e um sorriso amarelo se formar em sua boca.

- Ta legal, acho que o momento de socializar acabou. – disse voltando a deitar e a encarar o céu.

O tempo é uma coisa irrelevante quando não se tem nada para fazer a não ser encarar o teto ou tentar interagir com seu parceiro de cela. Ele se arrasta tão lentamente que se perde a vontade de acompanhá-lo. Cinco minutos ou cinco horas, que diferença fazia? Cinco dias ou cinco anos, o que importa?

De olhos fechados, o loiro ouviu a voz grossa, abafada e chata soar pelo auto-falante. Já tinha até se acostumado a sempre se assustar com a voz.

- Hora do almoço. Celas 1 a 16 dos corredores A e B se prepararem para sair. Façam uma fila e esperem até os guardas abrirem os portões.

- Finalmente! – o homem loiro esticou os braços e pernas – meu estômago já estava afundando.

- Não sei que pressa é essa... A comida será horrível como sempre.

- Que isso amigo! É só imaginar que você está comendo o melhor rámen de todos. – respondeu dando leves tapas no ombro do ruivo.

- Quando exatamente nos tornamos amigos? – perguntou Gaara com a mesma expressão antipática de sempre.

- Cara, dizem que as amizades mais íntimas são feitas na prisão...

- Por favor, me poupe de detalhes.

O loiro andou atrás do ruivo tagarelando algo sobre conspirações alienígenas que havia visto na televisão. De onde estava, conseguia ver apenas a nuca do companheiro, mas sabia que o mesmo devia estar revirando os olhos.

Assim que a comida caiu em sua bandeja, Naruto viu que Gaara estava certo. Não tinha como fingir, nem com muita boa vontade, que aquele monte vermelho – que ele supôs ser macarrão com algo parecia com carne – era rámem.

Sentou-se em frente a Gaara e olhou da sua bandeja para o rapaz com uma expressão incrédula.

- Você vai mesmo comer isso? – perguntou.

- Não temos escolha. Além do mais, já era para você ter se acostumado...

- A comida não parecia tão... Grudenta antes. – Naruto o interrompeu e continuo olhando-o como se o desafiasse a colocar aquele hashi na boca.

- Devem ter trocado o cozinheiro. – respondeu o outro de olhos fechados e a testa tensa.

Enquanto Naruto devaneava sobre quem teve a maldita idéia de despedir o antigo cozinheiro, seu estômago roncou longa e profundamente. E sem outra escolha, encarou o hashi onde pendiam alguns fios de macarrão.

"Tudo bem... Hakuna Matata", pensou.

No mesmo instante as portas do refeitório se abriram e por elas passaram dois policiais conversando entre si e rindo.

- Uzumaki Naruto, você está sendo solicitado na sala do diretor.

- Eu to comendo, não ta vendo. – disse aborrecido.

- Não quer que eu te leve a força, quer? – disse o fardado mais alto e corpulento, deixando à mostra a arma de choque em sua mão.

O rapaz soltou um muxoxo audível e seguiu os dois policiais, assim que eles prenderam as mãos dele com a algema. Mas entrando na sala indicada viu que ela estava vazia.

Esparramou-se em uma das cadeiras e apoiou os pés na mesa enquanto esperava para se esclarecido do porque estar ali numa hora sagrada, a refeição. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta atrás de si e sentiu um cheiro bom de comida que fez seu estômago revirar dolorosamente. Preparou-se psicologicamente para se virar e encarar a face velha e feia do diretor da prisão, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando se virou, deu de frente com um par de olhos vacilantes cor de pérola, num rosto pálido e levemente oval, a boca rosada num meio sorriso constrangido.

Era Hinata. E ela estava tão bonita quanto se lembrava.

Seu coração deu um pulo e ameaçou parar de bater quando a jovem se aproximou e depositou em cima da mesa algo parecido com uma marmita embrulhada em um pano de prato quadriculado em vermelho e branco.

- Hum... Eu... Trouxe um pouco de comida para você. Fiquei imaginando se você gostaria de comer algo diferente. – ainda com o meio sorriso constrangido nos lábios, ela abaixou a cabeça e esperou por uma resposta.

- Obrigado, mas não estou com fome. – disse rude.

- Ah, claro. Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter perguntado antes. – sua voz vacilou e ela deixou transparecer seu desapontamento – Eu... Bem, eu vejo se algum guarda quer.

Hinata projetou o corpo para frente e esticou a mão para pegar o embrulho que trouxera, mas sua mão foi parada pela de Naruto. Ela ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu um ronco grave vindo da barriga do loiro.

Ela virou o rosto para rir com graça sem ser vista e afastou-se um pouco mais.

Naruto desembrulhou a comida o mais rápido que suas mãos agüentavam para então dar de frente com um pote com rámem e outro com onigiris, salmão e camarões fritos. Era o paraíso alimentar para ele.

Não agradeceu, mas comeu com louvor, apesar de com alguma dificuldade, pois uma de suas mãos estava algemada. Guardou um pouco para Gaara, talvez o amigo quisesse experimentar uma comida de verdade depois de tanto tempo.

E a sala caiu em monotonia. Cada um preso ao seu próprio silêncio até que Hinata tentou iniciar um assunto.

- Espero que tenha gostado...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não sei do seu gosto para tempero e...

- Por que não fugiu comigo?

A morena se assustou. Sabia que uma hora teria que responder essa pergunta, mas agora que estava ali, em frente a ele, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Nem ao menos sabia se tinha uma resposta para dar.

A jovem respirou fundo. Ele tinha o direito de ter sua pergunta respondida.

- Eu tenho uma vida e uma família aqui, não seria tão simples...

- Você já os abandonou uma vez...

- Não exatamente, eu apenas mudei de cidade. Agora é diferente, minha irmã precisa de mim e eu também preciso dela.

- Nós poderíamos visitá-los quando você quisesse. Eu pedi apenas para nós darmos uma chance a nós dois, não que você riscasse sua família da sua vida.

Hinata suspirou calmamente e esticou o corpo antes de responder.

- Já somos adultos, Naruto, não podemos mais agir como inconseqüentes. Se fugíssemos seríamos sempre os procurados pela polícia. Sempre com identidade falsa, sem um lar fixo, com apenas amigos temporários. Fugir não é a solução.

- E você pensou que me deixando aqui as coisas se resolveriam? – ele disse, mas seu tom não era raivoso, embora fosse magoado.

- Eu também não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Mas infelizmente, você agiu contra a lei e tem que pagar por isso. Talvez fosse mais fácil mesmo estar em alguma ilha no pacífico agora, mas você seria feliz e me faria feliz? Teria sua consciência tranqüila para começar uma vida nova?

Hinata parou por um momento, parecendo escolher as palavras.

- Eu não quero uma felicidade incompleta.

Ela se aproximou e encostou sua mão a dele, no que ele desfez o contato no ato. A morena se afastou envergonhada e com a pontinha do orgulho ferido, mas continuou falando. Não tinha tempo para se aborrecer, logo Tsunade e Ibiki entrariam pela porta encerrando qualquer discussão.

- Eu gosto de você, do seu jeito de ser. E por mais que você me odeie agora, minha visão de você será sempre a mesma.

A morena decidiu esperar pela chefe do lado de fora. Deu dois passos em direção a porta, mas uma pergunta a deteve.

- Eu só preciso ter certeza de uma coisa, é só isso o que eu preciso saber; o resto não importa. – Naruto não se virou para olhá-la nem fez menção de que se moveria. Reuniu coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta que ditaria suas ações dali em diante - Você me ama?

Hinata definitivamente não estava preparada para isso. Suas mãos gelaram e ela começou a suar frio, o coração batia tanto que começava a doer e tinha a plena certeza de que estava corada.

Que diabos de pergunta era aquela.

Respirou fundo mais de uma vez na tentativa de fazer seu corpo parar de tremer e tentar recuperar a compostura. Esforçara-se tanto para não desmanchar na frente dele e uma simples pergunta abalou todo esse esforço.

Tinha a plena certeza de que o silêncio do ambiente era ainda mais incômodo e doloroso para ele, mas precisava de tempo para reunir a coragem que lhe escapou pelos dedos quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

Nesse instante seu olhar caiu para a abertura de vidro que tinha na porta no escritório com os dizeres "diretor" e via a figura de sua chefe berrando com algum pobre coitado e um dos guardas com a cabeça baixa.

Era o choque que precisava.

Estava recomposta, mas as palavras recusavam-se a sair. Não queria mentir nem se precipitar, mas tinha uma resposta a dar. Uma resposta que ansiava para dar antes mesmo daquela pergunta ter sido feita.

Mas enquanto ponderava silenciosamente, a porta foi escancarada e por ele passaram um homem moreno e alto com feias cicatrizes no rosto e uma mulher loira um pouco mais baixa e muito bonita.

Hinata sentiu o alívio em todos os poros do seu corpo. Tinha esperança de um dia poder dizer a Naruto como se sentia – apesar dela mesma não saber muito bem -, mas não seria aquele dia nem naquela situação.

- Hyuuga, o que está fazendo aqui? E sozinha? – a loira fuzilou a pequena com o olhar – Eu já disse que não quero você aqui. Qual a graça de ser chefe se ninguém obedece a suas ordens. – bradou.

- Não preocupe Tsunade-sama, estou aqui por minha conta. Se algo acontecer você não será responsabilizada.

A loira arrastou uma cadeira e se sentou cruzando as pernas e olhando diretamente para as pérolas que eram os olhos da morena.

- Estou começando a achar que você está atoa demais. Procure Shizune, ela tem um novo caso para você.

- Como? – a jovem fez-se de desentendida.

- Sua missão era prender esse cara – indicou Naruto com a cabeça – e você conseguiu. Sua missão acabou.

Ao ouvir aquilo Naruto sentiu um bolo formar na garganta. Aquelas palavras doeram lá no fundo e lhe deu uma súbita vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer no momento era reprimir essa vontade.

Naruto ouviu os passos de Hinata deixando a sala e outros se aproximando. Em poucos segundos Ibiki e Tsunade estavam a sua frente.

- Muito bem, Uzumaki Naruto. – disse o homem – verificamos os locais que você nos indicou e estavam todos vazios e queimados.

- O que era esperado. – o outro respondeu desinteressadamente – Se você está fugindo da polícia, a melhor coisa a fazer é queimar todas as provas e apagar todos os rastros.

Ibiki deu uma risada sem humor e continuou a observar cada reação do rapaz a sua frente.

- Eu conheci muitos iguais a você. Garotinhos ricos e mimados que resolveram virar pivetes e colocar a culpa na ausência dos pais...

- Bem, não posso culpá-los já que não a intenção deles serem assassinados...

- Então foi por isso que você resolveu se revoltar? Fazer justiça com as próprias mãos...

- Cala a boca, você não sabe do que está falando...

- E quando você estava solitário, a mão negra te acolheu, Naruto? – foi a vez de Tsunade falar, fazendo com que os dois a olhassem – É por isso que você é tão fiel a eles?

Naruto começou uma gargalhada que cessou em instantes.

- Eu não sou fiel a eles. – respondeu simplesmente.

- É sim, caso contrário não os encobriria.

- Não é tão simples assim... – o loiro abaixou o olhar – Eu e muitos dos que foram presos tememos a mão negra, por isso ficamos calados. Já vi muitos serem mortos por motivos mais banais que esse.

- Estão seguros aqui dentro – a loura continuava a falar – ninguém vai entrar aqui para matá-los.

- O problema não é quem está aqui dentro – Naruto treinava a si mesmo para não se alterar – é quem está lá fora. Bandidos têm família também, têm pessoas com quem se importam e por quem dariam a vida. E a mão negra pode acabar com isso muito facilmente.

- A mão negra está desfalcada e seria arriscado demais para Orochimaru sair de onde ele está escondido só para acabar com vocês, a quem ele considerava meros peões.

- Isso não soa muito convincente. Quero ver você tentar convencer os outros com essas palavras. – Naruto passou as costas das mãos desajeitamente, por causa das algemas, na bochecha e continuou: - Ao contrário do que vocês possam imaginar, uma parte de nós somos pessoas boas que cometeram erros, um erro na verdade, o de se juntar a mão negra. Orochimaru sabe como explorar suas fraquezas e como convencê-lo a se juntar a ele... Depois não tem como se arrepender, sair não é tão simples. Sim, há os que só estão com ele pelo poder e pelo simples desejo de matar e torturar, mas não são todos. Cabe a vocês fazer-los pagar por seus crimes, não julgá-los, todo ser humano está sujeito a violência quando estão acima da raiva. Acho melhor vocês começarem a pensar nisso antes de acusar alguém aqui dentro porque – Naruto olhou fixamente para Ibiki – vocês não são melhores que ninguém.

O homem cheio de cicatrizes o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o que diz Uzumaki... Ou poderá se arrepender.

Tsunade levantou uma das mãos para que o interrogador se calasse, fazendo com que o homem ficasse ainda mais irritado.

- Depois desse discurso todo, eu imagino que você tenha alguém lá fora, alguém que você queira proteger e se me permite dizer, se redimir.

- E se eu tiver? – o loiro respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu andei lendo sua ficha. E nele diz que você não pais, não tem avós, não tem irmãos e nem tios e seu padrinho, que criou você por um tempo mora do outro lado país. Procurei por algum amigo mais próximo e também não encontrei... Ou seja, você é apenas um solitário. – a chefe da polícia disse sem mudar a expressão séria.

Naruto emburrou na hora. A verdade era como uma tapa na face, bem dolorido. E a dor irradiava tão rapidamente fazendo com que seu peito doesse e pesasse.

- Diga-nos quem é essa pessoa misteriosa e nós poderemos oferecer proteção a ela. – ela fitou os olhos azuis do rapaz com firmeza e continuou: - Eu lhe dou a minha palavra.

Naruto suspirou e fitou o teto como tivesse algo muito interessante ali.

- Eu só não quero que nada aconteça com a Hinata ou a irmã dela.

Os policiais se encaram confusos e depois voltaram os olhares curiosos para o rapaz atrás da mesa.

- Está realmente preocupado com Hyuuga Hinata? – perguntou Ibiki com um certo tom acusador na voz.

- Eu já estou preso – Naruto passou as costas das mãos pela testa desconfortável – não tenho o porquê inventar isso.

Tsunade prendeu demoradamente os olhos castanhos nos azuis do rapaz e ele não fez menção de que iria quebrar o contato.

- Certo, eu confio em você – ela falou por fim.

Ibiki a olhou com o canto dos olhos e seu olhar dizia claramente "você enlouqueceu". Olhar esse que foi ignorado completamente, como se a única decisão que importasse ali fosse a dela.

- Hyuuga Hinata é um pouco atrapalhada e delicada demais. Eu mesma não acreditava no potencial dela... Um policial tem que ser duro e até um pouco insensível. Mas ela mostrou se boa em combate e cumpre seu dever. – a loira encostou-se a cadeira despreocupadamente – Eu confio na habilidade dela e você devia fazer o mesmo.

- Ainda sim... – ele começou a dizer mais foi interrompido.

- Ainda sim – ela continuou – a colocarei sob vigilância, se isso te deixa mais... a vontade.

- Tudo bem... – concordou ele – mas, infelizmente, eu não faço idéia de onde Orochimaru esteja.

- O QUÊ? – Ibiki gritou alterado – você nos fez perder tempo aqui sendo que não sabia de nada?

- Eu não os trouxe aqui. – Naruto respondeu debochado – Vocês que insistiram em me ver.

- ORA SEU...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira e bateu a mão na mesa com força. – Quantas pessoas você acha que estão com Orochimaru nesse momento? – olhou para Naruto mais séria do que ela pareceu minutos antes.

- Umas três. Orochimaru e o que ele chama de "grupo de elite" não foram a emboscada, eles nunca fazem esse tipo de trabalho, aliás, eles não fazem trabalho nenhum. Os que vocês não prenderam foram espertos o bastante para fugir.

- Já perdemos tempo demais – Ibiki interrompeu – se continuarmos perdendo tempo Orochimaru será capaz de se juntar a alguns dos fugitivos ou poderá fugir.

- Temos vigilância intensificada em todas as saídas da cidade, mas não é o suficiente. Se Orochimaru vai fugir, ele precisa de dinheiro. Onde ele conseguiria tanto dinheiro em tão pouco tempo...

- Ele não guarda nenhum dinheiro com ele, é a sabedoria das ruas. Tudo o que ele tem fica no banco, no entanto, é muito arriscado manter uma mesma conta por muito tempo, então de tempos em tempos, um de seus capangas abre uma conta no GrandBank sob nomes falsos. A nova conta foi criada a pouco tempo e por causa da emboscada não deu tempo para fazer a transferência. Nesse caso, Orochimaru espera uma transferência de fora...

- De fora do banco?

- Sim, é a _ele_ que Orochimaru recorre quando precisa de dinheiro rápido.

- Quem é _ele_?

- Hyuuga Hisashi.

- Hyuuga? Tem certeza? – sua preocupação aumentou quando viu o rapaz confirmar com a cabeça.

O choque na expressão de Tsunade era evidente, mas ela não tinha tempo para isso agora. Assim que se recompôs, tirou de dentro do bolso um pequeno gravador e o desligou.

- Como sabe dessas coisas? – ela voltou a encará-lo, já de pé.

- Orochimaru me achava frouxo demais porque... Bem, eu não gostava de violência. No entanto, eu era muito convincente e ganhava a confiança das pessoas muito fácil, então eu era utilizado para golpes e coisas do tipo...

Ela assentiu e virou-se para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Chame o desenhista, Ibiki, vamos precisar de um retrato falado. Precisamos contatar o banco e nos preparar para ficar de guarda. – ela ia dizendo enquanto se direcionava para a porta. Passou pela mesma sem olhar para trás.

E logo Naruto era arrastado de volta ao refeitório sem dizer ou ouvir uma palavra sequer. Os policiais o deixaram no corredor e seguiram seu caminho e Naruto pôs-se a caminhar em frente. Quando abriu as portas do refeitório tudo estava um caos. As mesas estavam jogadas no chão e os presos se socavam e xingavam. Imediatamente soou o alarme, fazendo com que Naruto se assustasse com o barulho alto e irritante.

Avistou o cabelo vermelho e chamativo de Gaara no mesmo instante em que viu um cara enorme atrás dele pronto lhe dar uma cacetada com um pedaço de ferro de uma das mesas.

O loiro não pensou duas vezes, correu em direção a eles, empurrando todo mundo, pulando sobre as mesas no chão e dando uma voadora certeira no homem.

- Atacar por trás é covardia – disse o Uzumaki, mas o máximo que recebeu em resposta foi um rosnado.

Naruto o atacou com socos e chutes até que o homem caísse e desistisse de levar, outros vieram, mas tiveram o mesmo destino. Naruto sempre fora bom em luta, embora não costumasse brigar.

Quando reparou que todos os presos haviam parado o barulho e os xingamentos, Naruto olhou ao redor e viu que todos o olhavam assustados. Olhou para trás e viu Gaara desfazer a pose de luta em que estava tendo a seus pés vários homens caídos.

- Vocês dois derrubaram os caras mais fortes daqui – disse boquiaberto um cara bem magro e de cabelos compridos – vocês são os novos chefes.

- Eu não sou chefe de coisa nenhuma – Naruto disse irritado.

- Eu dispenso – disse Gaara.

- Não! – o magrelo começou a dizer – vocês não podem deixá-los voltar ao poder. Eles tratam todo mundo como lixo.

- Me deixa fora dessa – respondeu Naruto e Gaara simplesmente deu de ombros.

Logo os policiais chegaram e colocaram todos de volta a cela.

- Até mais, chefes – disse um homem de meia idade pequeno e de cabelos castanhos quando passou por eles.

Já na cela, Gaara comia com as mãos o restante da comida que Hinata trouxera mais cedo.

- Como você conseguiu não deixar a marmita cair no meio da confusão? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu sou malabarista – respondeu o loiro, mas o companheiro não riu.

- Quem te procurou mais cedo foi a garota, não foi? – deduziu o ruivo com sua habitual expressão séria. Naruto falava tanto sobre ela que Gaara já se sentia íntimo dela.

- Sim, nós conversamos um pouco. – ele confirmou desanimado – Ela disse que não podia abandonar a família dela e algo como agir feito adulto.

- E você já pensou em um plano?

- Como?

- Sua vingança. – Gaara respondeu óbvio.

- Eu não vou planejar vingança nenhuma, ta doido? Foi essa história de vingança que me colocou aqui...

- Eu sabia – o ruivo riu pequenamente, achando realmente graça em algo, como não fazia ha muito tempo.

- Vai me chamar de frouxo também, é.

- Não é isso. Você não tem raiva da garota. E não se pode fazer uma vingança sem raiva.

- Não tenho certeza se essa é a solução também. Olha você... Conseguiu sua vingança, mas agora ficará anos abandonado nesse lugar. Qual vai ser seu próximo objetivo na vida?

- Não sei – Gaara deu de ombros – Mas tenho muito tempo para pensar.

Naruto se sentou na desconfortável cama e encarou a pequena parte do céu, já escuro, que conseguia ver pela janela. Começou a relembrar sua vida sem, no entanto, refletir sobre ela.

Gaara tinha razão em uma coisa. Naruto não tinha raiva de Hinata, mas não podia ignorar a situação em que estava. Mas do que nunca o rapaz desejou poder ter o seu pai para lhe dar conselhos, embora, em seu íntimo, ele já saber o que seu pai diria.


	18. Motivos e motivações

N.A.: Desculpem os erros, são 3h da madrugada xD

xxx

**Cap. 13 – Motivos e motivações**

**.**

Hinata andava o mais depressa possível, queria correr, mas não era apropriado. Passava pelas pessoas e as cumprimentavam apenas com um aceno da cabeça. Chegando ao local onde devia esperar, se sentou ainda com a conversa que tivera horas antes com Tsunade na cabeça.

"Seu pai vai ser indiciado."

"Mas isso não pode ser verdade... Como seria possível..."

"Eu não sei, ainda estamos verificando muita coisa do que Naruto falou. Mas, de qualquer jeito, seu pai terá que se explicar para o juiz..."

A porta foi aberta, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Por ela passou Naruto seguido de um policial, que algemou o loiro a mesa e se retirou. Hinata olhou para frente. Seu olhar passou pelo rapaz e se deteve na grande janela de vidro atrás dele, de onde a Hyuuga via Yumi, sua assistente, observando-os atenta.

Hinata se mexeu inquieta. Ela sabia que isso era máximo de privacidade que conseguiriam naquela situação. Eles seriam vigiados, mas pelo menos não seriam ouvidos. Poderiam ter alguma liberdade para conversar, embora o clima de tensão não ajudasse em nada.

A jovem voltou o olhar para a mesa onde apoiava as mãos rapidamente sem prender seu olhar a ele. Eles não se encaravam há muito tempo.

- Soube que acusou meu pai ontem... – ela começou a dizer sem saber exatamente o que falar – Meu pai não tem nada a ver com vocês.

- Eu não inventei isso. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Isso é um absurdo – ela irritou-se, mas logo recompôs o tom de voz – não pode ser verdade.

- Mas é. Há muito tempo, Hyuuga Hisashi vendia armas sem registro, ou seja, ilegais, e Orochimaru era um bom comprador. Na época, Orochimaru não era chefe de uma organização, mas isso era somente uma questão de tempo, qualquer idiota podia perceber isso.

- Você não tem como provar isso.

- Tem razão. Então por que você veio aqui se você sabe que eu não tenho como prova o que eu disse?

Ela não respondeu.

- Meu pai não é um criminoso – Hinata respondeu convicta. Hisashi poderia ser rude, mas não significava que ele era um criminoso.

- Seu pai não é tão santo como você imagina.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o de Naruto, depois de dias evitando esse contato.

- Seu pai acabou com a vida do meu pai – disse entre dentes.

Ela arregalou os olhos num primeiro momento, mas logo voltou a sua expressão descrente.

- Você tem idéia do quão absurdo isso soa para mim? – ela falou tendo sua atenção voltada para as próprias mãos.

- Eu vou te contar uma história. – ele falava baixo e sua boca mal se movia – Você acredita nela se você quiser.

Inspirou profundamente.

- Ao contrário de você, eu sempre estivesse par da vida e dos negócios dos meus pais – ele começou a dizer de cabeça baixa e seu tom não era acusador nem de crítica.

Nossos pais se conheceram no colegial, logo os quatro se tornaram bons amigos. Na época a empresa criada pelo seu bisavô, crescia cada vez mais. E o mesmo acontecia com a concorrente, que era a empresa da minha família, mas isso não impedia nossos pais de serem amigos. Você sabia que eles haviam sido amigos?

- Sabia. – ela respondeu com a voz mais rouca do que gostaria. Sim, ela sabia desse fato, embora tenha precisado da ajuda de Neji para lembrá-la.

Ele pigarreou antes de pensar em como continuar a história.

- As duas empresas cresceram e a concorrência era cada vez maior, mas ainda sim, todos eram amigos. As crianças são tão inocentes, não acha?

Ele riu e ambos levantaram a cabeças, trocando olhares por meros segundos, mas a Hyuuga teve certeza de que viu nos olhos dele a mesma inocência de muito tempo, de quando ainda estavam jantando e se conhecendo.

- Anos depois meus pais se apaixonaram, casaram e eu nasci. E um ano depois foi a vez dos seus pais... Parece que foi um casamento arranjado...

Sim. Ele estava certo mais uma vez. A mãe e o pai eram primos e tiveram o casamento arranjado para seguirem com o negócio de família. Mas Hinata tinha certeza de que Hisashi fora mesmo apaixonado pela prima. O casamento significou mais para ele do que simplesmente negócios. O pai nunca deu indícios disso, mas era uma suspeita que a Hyuuga trazia no coração e apostaria tudo o que tinha nela.

O olhar da morena vagou pela sala até se deter no próprio reflexo, no vidro atrás de Naruto. O cabelo azulado estava preso num rabo de cavalo com a franja lhe caindo nos olhos brancos, vidrados na própria imagem, o rosto oval e boca pequena e rosada. Tudo nela lembrava a mãe. Nesse mesmo instante, pensou no pai. No sofrimento que ele deve ter passado quando fora abandonado pela mulher que amava. No sofrimento que ele deve ter tido ao olhar para a filha, todos os dias, e ver nela a imagem da mulher que partiu seu coração.

Hinata voltou a abaixar o olhar enquanto ouvia o rapaz a sua frente, tendo em mente que, talvez, sofrer em silêncio seja uma característica Hyuuga.

- O país entrou em crise econômica e o setor bélico começou a lucrar menos com o fim das guerras. O jeito foi fundir as duas empresas. Mas nossos pais divergiam muito de opiniões e então acabavam discutindo e a amizade foi esfriando cada vez mais.

Hinata, então, se lembrou do homem loiro que costumava ir a sua casa quando era pequena. Mas o máximo de que se lembrava era que ele costumava apertar suas bochechas, era muito nova para se lembrar de alguma coisa, o que a fez perceber que Naruto também era muito novo na época, já que tinham quase a mesma idade e a fez pensar em como o rapaz a sua frente sabia tanto, ao passo que ela, mesmo envolvida na história, não sabia de muitos detalhes.

- Se nossos pais continuassem amigos, nós poderíamos ter crescido juntos. – ele continuou – Acho que isso teria evitado muitos problemas.

O rapaz ficou calado por longos minutos, o que fez com que Hinata levantasse a cabeça para observá-lo. Ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada e quando recomeçou a falar, seu tom era mais sério que nunca:

- Eles continuavam a se desentender, mas o pior veio alguns anos depois. Com o número de consumidores baixo, seu pai começou a vender armas sem registro. Uma arma sem registro significa que ela não existe, não tem dono, qualquer um pode fazer o que quiser que ninguém vai saber.

- Como isso pode ser verdade? É uma empresa grande com serviços terceirizados, meu pai é apenas um dos administradores. Ele não pode simplesmente vender uma arma pronta...

- Mas pode repassar as peças para uma montadora clandestina.

Hinata bufou indignada. Não gostava de ver a imagem do seu pai sendo denegrida, mas simplesmente não vinham palavras à sua cabeça para argumentar.

- Meu pai descobriu e os dois discutiram. Eu ouvi metade da conversa, até uma ameaça de morte, minha mãe me impediu de continuar ouvindo, mas foi o bastante para eu ter certeza de que foi a pior briga que eles já tiveram. – ele deu uma longa pausa e continuou – Dias depois meus pais foram mortos quando saiam de um restaurante. A policia nunca encontrou o culpado... mas não é preciso ser muito inteligente para descobrir quem foi...

- O que está insinuando?

- Que Hisashi mandou assassinar meus pais.

- Você não tem idéia de como meu pai ficou triste quando Minato-san morreu.

Naruto levantou a cabeça surpreso. Não sabia que a pequena se lembrava de seu pai. Mas não deixou que esse pequeno detalhe o desviasse do assunto.

- A culpa corrói, Hinata. – ele disse prontamente, certo de suas palavras, pois sentira o quão destrutivo a culpa poderia ser.

- Você não pode sair acusando as pessoas sem provas...

- Eu dou a história e vocês, as provas.

Meu pai morreu antes de mudar o testamento. Meu pai tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a ele, então, no testamento, ele deixa minha guarda e meus bens sob os cuidados de Hisashi até que fizesse 21 anos.

Hisashi me deixou com meu padrinho e ficou com a parte da empresa que me cabia. Isso tudo é prova suficiente para mim.

Hinata mantinha a expressão vazia, queria gritar, xingar, mas as palavras não saíam, a mente não pensava. Não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que deveria sair o mais depressa possível dali. Levantou-se, mas a voz firme de Naruto pediu que ela permanecesse sentada.

- Tem algo que preciso lhe contar. – ele falou com a mesma expressão séria de antes.

Ela não sabe porquê, mas obedeceu.

- Preciso lhe contar como eu conheci você.

Nesse momento seus olhos arregalaram e ela se sentiu confusa. Até onde sabia, ambos haviam se conhecido na boate, meses atrás.

- Eu era um garoto idiota e impulsivo na época que meus pais morreram. Tinha 15 anos, não tinha bom-senso e estava magoado. Eu queria vingança. Conheci Orochimaru no enterro dos meus pais e me aliei a ele. Eu não tinha um plano, mas sabia que se quisesse atingir Hisashi eu teria que pegar o que era mais precioso para ele, suas filhas.

Passei a observar sua casa.

Descartei logo sua irmã, Hanabi era apenas uma criança. Mas a partir do momento em que pus os olhos em você eu me dividi em dois. Foi instantâneo. Uma metade de mim ansiava por vingança. A outra se apaixonou por você.

Uma parte de mim a observava minuciosamente procurando um jeito de machucá-la e assim atingir seu pai. Fazê-lo perder um ente querido parecia um jeito razoável de fazê-lo sentir o que mesmo que eu senti. Mas... A outra parte adorava ver você sorrir sozinha. Adorava ouvi-la murmurar canção para si mesma no ponto de ônibus. Ria toda vez que você tropeçava no mesmo desnível da Rua 56. Emburrava toda vez que via você mimar a irmã mais nova. Odiava ver o jeito que você se minimizava perante seu primo.

Desde o incidente com meus pais eu passei a observá-la. Sempre atrás de você como uma sombra doentia e obsessiva. E você? Você nunca notou. Eu nunca tentei me aproximar... Por medo, talvez.

Pensei que esse meu amor infantil e imaturo sumiria com o tempo, mas me enganei.

Hinata sentiu o coração enlouquecer dentro do peito, mas tinha que ignorá-lo se quisesse prestar atenção no que o loiro dizia.

- C c-omo... – ela gaguejou sem continuar a frase. E agradeceu mentalmente quando Naruto recomeçou a falar.

- Não demorou muito e eu percebi que tinha feito bobeira. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para entrar em uma organização criminosa e, meu pai, onde quer que ele esteja, deve estar muito desapontado comigo. Mas estava feito, não tinha mais volta.

Meu padrinho e eu sumimos por um tempo e logo depois eu fui estudar na Europa. Tudo como desculpa para fugir de Orochimaru.

Mas eu voltaria e ele sabia disso. Eu não tenho família para ele ameaçar, mas tenho você. Eu tinha que voltar e tentar consertar a situação, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil. E ainda tinha que provar a culpa do seu pai... Tinha que proteger você... Orochimaru me tinha nas mãos. Eu tinha que obedecer. Por você.

Hinata apoiou as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos na mesa, jogando sobre os ombros toda a tensão que sentia e o peso que pairava no ar, derrotada. Não sabia como agir ou o que pensar. Não conseguia ignorar a situação, não conseguia acalmar os sentimentos. Era passiva demais, e isso sempre a fez odiar a si mesma.

Não conseguia gritar e assim correr o risco de magoá-lo. Não conseguia chorar e assim se mostrar vulnerável.

- V-você espera que eu agradeça? – ela gaguejou, começando a falar, mesmo que soubesse que não deveria fazer isso.

Ele não respondeu.

- Com que direito você acha que pode entrar na minha vida e tirar minha paz? – ela não gritava, mas suas palavras cortavam como navalhas. – Você é egoísta. Nada do que você fez foi pensando em mim. Foi pensando em você... Na sua dor, na sua culpa.

- Não. Eu errei uma vez, mas continuei no erro para proteger você... – ele começou a dizer, mas calou-se quando ela levantou a voz.

- CALE A BOCA! Isso tudo começou porque era um garoto mesquinho.

- Eu já pedi desculpa...

- FICA QUIETO! – ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, deixando a mostra os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas que tentava insistentemente segurar. – Você só está me usando como desculpa para poder dormir com a consciência tranqüila a noite.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?

Ela soltou um muxoxo irritado e fungou.

- EU SEI O QUE EU FIZ E NÃO PRECISO QUE NINGUÉM FIQUE ME ACUSANDO.

Hinata bagunçou os próprios cabelos e olhos para os cantos desnorteada. Tinha um bolo na garganta do qual não conseguia se livrar. Era dúvida se misturando com um crescente desespero. Dúvida porque não sabia se acreditava em Naruto e desespero porque se acreditasse em Naruto, estaria acusando a seu pai, e vendo seu pilar da família – já balançado – desmoronar de vez.

As presenças que a acalmavam não estavam disponíveis. Uma já havia partido há muito tempo, que era sua mãe. A outra estava em frente a ela, tão perdido quanto a própria.

- Você tem razão – disse a jovem, por fim, tentando se recompor. – Eu não tenho porque ficar aqui.

A morena se levantou rápida como uma bala e pôs-se para fora da sala.

O loiro sentiu os olhos arderem e apertou-os com força. E esperou pelo que pareceu horas para que alguém o tirasse dali ou que ela voltasse.

Ibiki entrou na sala com a cara não muito amigável. Naruto o encarou, mas não tinha ânimo para provocá-lo.

- Preciso saber como é a relação entre Hyuuga Hisashi e Orochimaru. Eles eram aliados?

- Não. – respondeu o loiro sem vontade – O Hyuuga era chantageado. Orochimaru tinha Hinata na mira, qualquer passo em falso do velho, já era...

- Hinata é uma policial, ela perceberia algo estranho...

- Um motivo a mais para Orochimaru tê-la na mira. Se o Hyuuga não colaborasse, ele iria ficar sem sua filhinha e o mundo com um policial a menos.

- Quem a vigiava?

- O porteiro do prédio dela. Além, claro, de Orochimaru ter muitos informantes.

Naruto encostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e encarou o teto.

- Sabe... – ele disse, chamando a atenção para si – Eu não gosto do Hisashi, mas tenho pena dele. Orochimaru o ligava sempre, colocando ao fundo uma voz de mulher gritando e dizendo que estavam com Hinata ou então que ela seria a próxima. Ouvir ameaças de tortura para sua filha todas as noites não deve ser muito agradável, não sei como o velho não enlouqueceu ou algo do tipo.

Depois Naruto foi levado de volta a cela tendo em mente que as coisas podiam ter caminhado melhores, e apesar do resultado, estava aliviado de ter contado sua história. Agora, pelo menos, não estava escondendo nada dela.


	19. O bar

**Cap. 14 – O bar**

Seus dedos batiam nervosamente no volante, sua perna quase quicava de vontade que pisar fundo no acelerador e seguir em frente, sem rumo, até a gasolina acabasse. Tendo em mente que seria procurada por escapar com um carro de propriedade do governo, desistiu da idéia.

Buzinou duas vezes rapidamente e desprendeu o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que usava, fazendo com que as longas madeixas escuras balançassem de um lado para o outro.

Hinata bufou e o semáforo abriu no mesmo instante, como se todo o tempo apenas esperasse um sinal vindo dela, como se estivesse apenas se divertindo testando a paciência dela.

Hoje, definitivamente, não era um bom dia para a hyuuga. Estava dividida, sem saber onde depositar sua confiança e acima de tudo, estava nervosa. Nervosa por estar nessa situação, nervosa por não saber como agir, nervosa com o inverno, que a deixava sempre com a vontade de ter certo corpo esquentando o seu e frustrada por saber que essa é uma realidade distante.

Algumas palavras que Naruto dissera mais cedo vinham brincar com seus pensamentos e mexer com suas emoções, fazendo-a se esforçar ao máximo para reprimi-las.

Por que descontara todas suas frustrações nele? Não acreditar na história dele era uma coisa, mas dizer o que ela havia dito era outra. Gritar com ele aliviara momentaneamente seu espírito, mas agora via que fazê-lo se sentir pior não era justo, não deixara a ela em paz e muito menos ele.

Com a culpa pesando em seus ombros que Hinata sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho direito.

Passou a mão rapidamente pelo rosto para evitar que mais lágrimas viessem.

- Burra! – xingou a si mesma.

Hinata sabia que deveria voltar e pedir desculpas, afinal não queria que ele se entristecesse. Mas o corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Sua força de vontade parecia tão mísera que nem o próprio corpo se dispôs a responder.

"Se o próximo sinal estiver fechado, eu volto e peço desculpas".

O sinal estava aberto.

"Se algum pedestre atravessar correndo, eu volto".

Ninguém se moveu na calçada.

Depois que todos os seus "se" não deram certo, Hinata decidiu ir para casa. No dia seguinte falaria com ele. Ou, quem sabe, num próximo dia.

Continuou seu caminho com o mau humor estampado na testa.

Hoje, definitivamente, não era um bom dia para ela.

Hinata entrou em casa decidida a ir para o quarto sem falar com ninguém, mas quando passou pela soleira da porta da cozinha, ouviu vozes e imediatamente soube que seu plano falhara antes mesmo de ter sido colocado em prática.

Quando passou para a sala sentiu-se ser abraçada e não precisou se virar para saber que era sua amiga Sakura.

- Quanto tempo eu não te vejo – reclamou a amiga – você não manda um sinal de vida.

- Eu estive muito ocupada ultimamente, Sakura-chan. – respondeu reconhecendo o exagero da amiga, estiveram juntas há algumas semanas.

- Liga não – Hanabi se intrometeu na conversa – a nee-san está meio morta depois que aquele Naruto foi embora.

Sakura desviou o olhar da Hyuuga menor e o depositou na mais velha. Seu olhar era uma mistura de acusação, frustração e compaixão, o que fez com que Hinata se sentisse incomodada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou tomar banho – anunciou a policial.

Seguiu para a suíte em que dormia, vendo Sakura ter sua atenção tomada pela Hyuuga mais nova, que recomeçara a tagarelar.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado para relaxar o corpo, vestiu um agasalho e quando saiu do banheiro, viu Sakura sentada em sua cama a encarando com uma expressão incógnita. Hinata não sabia se o que viria a seguir era uma bronca ou um abraço.

- Por que você está tão desanimada, Hinata?

- Impressão sua. – mentiu a Hyuuga – Eu sou assim mesmo.

- Talvez isso convença outras pessoas, mas eu sou sua amiga, esqueceu?

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura disse prensando os lábios enquanto pensava em outra abordagem para usar com a amiga – Olha se você falhou na missão e deixou o tal Naruto escapar, não se repreenda, isso acontece às vezes.

- Naruto foi preso, mas a missão foi um fracasso.

- Como assim?

Hinata demorou tanto a responder que Sakura voltou a falar:

- Tudo bem, eu sou civil agora, você não pode me contar sobre seu trabalho. Mas se objetivo era prendê-lo e você conseguiu, não vejo onde há uma falha... A não ser que... – Sakura arregalou os olhos e concluiu seu pensamento lentamente – você... tenha... se... apaixonado... por... ele.

- Não. – Hinata estava muito rubra – Eu não diria estar apaixonada.

- Não acredito... Hinata a regra número um de todo espião é não se apaixonar.

- Isso não é algo que possamos controlar... Você sabe muito bem disso, largou sua vida por causa do Sasuke-kun.

- Tem razão... Mas eu não quero ver você desistir da sua profissão também e, acima de tudo, não quero ver você sofrer por uma relação que não vai dar certo...

- Ele não é uma pessoa ruim e está arrependido.

- Como você pode ter certeza? Ele pode estar mentindo.

Hinata se jogou de costas na cama e encarou o teto.

- A culpa foi minha. – Sakura disse imitando o movimento da morena – Eu que troquei nossas missões. Desculpe por meter você nisso.

Sakura estava certa, a culpa era dela. Mas Hinata não conseguia culpá-la. Por mais que sua vida esteja uma confusão agora, a morena tinha certeza que os últimos meses na companhia de Naruto haviam sido únicos e importantes na sua, então pacata, vida. Passaria por toda essa confusão novamente, se fosse para tê-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

O certo seria agradecer a moça de cabelos róseos.

No segundo seguinte, Hinata esqueceu o mau humor que estava e começou a rir junto à amiga. Elas não sabiam como nem porque estavam rindo, mas isso trouxe um alívio para a tão cansada, Hyuuga.

- O bolo que eu fiz está pronto! – Hanabi gritou da cozinha.

Ambas caminharam até lá e deram de frente com a Hyuuga menor quase quicando de expectativa. E quando Hanabi retirou o bolo do forno, sua cara de decepção foi tamanha que deixou as duas moças com dó da pequena.

- Parece que o bolo "solou" – Sakura falou pegado o tabuleiro com uma luva e colocando na mesa.

- Você colocou fermentou, Hanabi?

A pequena deu um tapa na própria testa e todas entenderam onde ela havia errado.

- Eu nunca vou aprender a fazer isso. – reclamou a moreninha.

- Claro que vai. Vamos comer, parece estar gostoso.

A pequena encarou a irmã mais velha como se ela fosse louca. E constatou isso vendo a irmã morder um pedaço do bolo.

- Está "comível".

- "Comível" não é exatamente um elogio, nee-san. – respondeu revirando os olhos, mas acabou rindo e se servindo como as outras duas.

Conversaram sobre várias coisas até que o assunto se deteve em casamento.

- Eu já vi o vestido – Sakura ia dizendo animada.

- Mas seu casamento não é só no outono, Sakura-chan?

- É, mas eu não consigo me segurar de animação. - isso era claramente visível, mesmo que Sakura não dissesse. – E você Hanabi-chan? Vai casar com seu namorado?

- Ah não.

Hinata olhou surpresa para a irmã. Até onde sabia, o plano de Hanabi era se casar.

- Mudei de idéia. – respondeu a mais nova – Eu não preciso me casar por causa do bebê. Além do mais, Konohamaru e eu brigamos muito, é melhor não insistir ou nossa amizade vai acabar e vamos acabar nos odiando.

- Você está certa. – Sakura disse séria – Casamento é uma coisa importante.

Hinata olhou para a irmã como se reparasse nela pela primeira vez desde que ela veio de Chiba. Ela não fazia idéia de quando Hanabi começou a repensar seus planos e de como a pequena chegou a essa conclusão. E sozinha. Hanabi era mimada e não fazia nada sozinha, mas agora parecia diferente, talvez tenha amadurecido um pouco. E Hinata estava alheia demais nos próprios problemas para reparar em alguma coisa.

Estava orgulhosa da irmã, mas desaprovava a si mesma. Talvez Hanabi tenha precisado dela nesses últimos meses mais do que em toda a vida e Hinata simplesmente não percebeu.

- Mas... Você vai terminar com seu namorado? – perguntou a rosada, fazendo com que ambas as Hyuugas saíssem de seus devaneios.

- Acho que não vou precisar. – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo – Eu tenho a sensação de que ele vai voltar para a Chiba. Acho que estudar, trabalhar e ficar longe da família está cansando demais ele.

Hinata permaneceu quieta o restante da conversa, enquanto Sakura fazia perguntas e dava conselhos a Hanabi. Horas depois, Sasuke veio buscar a noiva, deixando apenas as duas Hyuugas sentadas no sofá com o cansaço pesando sobre os ombros.

- Fiquei com orgulho de você hoje. – disse a mais velha sentando-se próxima a irmã – Está começando a usar a cabeça – atrapalhou o cabelo da irmã sorrindo e fazendo com que a pequena sorrisse também.

- Pára nee-san... Eu sempre usei a cabeça, não se esqueça que minhas notas sempre foram melhores que a sua.

- Por isso você é o orgulho Hyuuga.

- Era, nee-san. Eu passei de orgulho a decepção no instante que papai soube da minha gravidez. Ele disse que estraguei um futuro brilhante e blá blá blá...

- Papai diz coisas cruéis às vezes, mas ele só quer nosso bem. – a mais velha disse com um meio sorriso – Além do mais, Neji é mais inteligente que eu e você juntas – brincou.

- Tem razão. Sabe, se "meu futuro brilhante" for herdar a empresa, eu não ligo de tê-lo estragado. Não gosto daquela empresa.

- Nem eu!

A duas sorriram cúmplices. Se o pai as ouvisse falando isso ele teria um infarto.

- Tem notícias de Chiba? – perguntou a mais velha casualmente.

- Falei com o Neji hoje mais cedo, ele disse que tudo está bem e que papai teve uma viagem urgente de negócios.

Um barulho a porta indicou que Konohamaru havia chegado. Cumprimentou-as com desânimo e foi para o quarto que dividia com Hanabi.

- Vou esquentar o jantar para ele antes que ele comece a reclamar. – a pequena disse e se dirigiu à cozinha e depois murmurou um "é por pouco tempo" para a irmã.

Hinata observou a irmã se retirar e lhe veio à memória Naruto quando implicava com Hanabi. Ele tinha razão, ela parecia um balãocom aquela barriga inchada aparecendo sob a blusa.

Pegou-se sorrindo e decidiu ir deitar. Pelo menos dormindo não pensaria em Naruto.

Quando passava pelo corredor para entrar em seu quarto, a morena viu a porta do "escritório" aberta e a luz acesa. Pensando que Hanabi poderia ter ido até ali pegar um livro para ler e se distrair, a jovem foi até lá para fechar a porta. E assim que passou pela soleira, viu o computador ligado e papéis de bala e biscoito na mesa. Era a cara de Hanabi usar as coisas e deixar tudo ligado e jogado. Hinata bufou irritada e foi arrumar a pequena bagunça da irmã folgada.

Encarou a tela do computador se perguntando quando fora a última vez que estava enfurnada nesse escritório. Fora há alguns meses quando preenchia uns relatórios da outra agente que estava de licença, antes de Sakura trocar suas missões e antes de conhecer Naruto.

Lembrou-se da noite em que o conhecera e riu sabendo que nunca imaginaria que pensaria no rapaz loiro todas as noites desde então.

Agitou a cabeça de lado para o outro quando se deu conta que encarava vidradamente a tela do aparelho, mas antes de desligar-lo, Hinata decidiu voltar a uma antiga atividade sua que não vinha fazendo ultimamente: vigiar Naruto.

Pouco tempo depois de terem se conhecido, Hinata instalou um microchip no celular de Naruto, onde podia localizá-lo sempre que quisesse. Mas desde que o loiro havia sido preso, isso se mostrou inútil.

Celulares não são permitidos na prisão, então o lugar mais provável que o aparelho deveria mostra era a casa de Naruto. Mas não era isso que o aparelho indicava.

A luz vermelha que piscava incansavelmente indicava um lugar que Naruto freqüentava muito, na época em que o conheceu. Pouco a pouco ele foi abandonando o lugar. Tudo isso havia sido registrado pelo GPS e lido pela Hyuuga.

Hinata acomodou-se na cadeira e procurou se concentrar. A resposta mais provável era que alguém estivesse com o celular dele e esse alguém pertencia à mão negra, era impossível ser outra pessoa já que Naruto não tinha amigos nem parente na cidade.

Seu bom senso a dizia para ficar em casa, seu corpo se recusava a se mexer, mas sua inquietação não a deixava em paz. A jovem levantou bruscamente e saiu apressada. Tinha que, pelo menos, ver como era o lugar.

O pensamento de que poderia não ser nada, apenas alguém comum que achou o celular e está andando com ele por aí passou pela sua cabeça, passou rápido, como uma esperança que a qual ela não conseguiu se agarrar.

Pegou o casaco e sai apressada de casa.

Se aquela era a chance dela descobrir onde Orochimaru estava e acabar de vez com essa história, então ela iria até o fim. Por mais trêmula que estivesse, por mais vacilante que suas passadas fossem.

O Táxi parou no lugar indicado e ela apertou nervosamente o celular em sua mão. Poderia ligar e chamar alguém, mas se desse um alarme falso, Tsunade ficaria uma fera.

"Só olhar, Hinata", pensava enquanto adentrava o lugar, que parecia ser um bar velho, mal cuidado e mal freqüentado.

Entrou respirando fundo e empurrou a porta de madeira, que rangendo fez com que todos no lugar a observassem. De repente, hinata se sentiu mais exposta e acanhada que nunca em sua vida. Os homens a observavam sem pudor e sorriam mostrando seus dentes podres. As mulheres a observavam de cima a baixo, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para arrumar uma briga.

Ela tinha decido ir até o balcão e pedir algo para disfarçar, mas o ambiente nada amistoso a fez mudar de idéia. Seus pés pararam na metade do caminho, ela girou o corpo e saiu depressa sem dizer nada.

Já fora do bar, ela caminhou mais calmamente até a calçada. Apertou de leve e cintura e pode sentir o revolver por baixo do casaco antes de pegar o celular e ligar para um táxi. Estava em uma área perigosa da cidade e não era bom ficar perambulando por lá de noite.

Quando deu mais dois passos ouviu uma movimentação do lado do bar, correu e se escondeu atrás de um pequeno arbusto de Dama-da-noite que havia no prédio mal pintado ao lado do bar. Era um esconderijo idiota, mas estava escuro e a rua não era bem iluminada, com alguma sorte ninguém a veria.

Hinata respirou fundo e sentiu mais uma vez o revolver.

"É só achar algo suspeito e eu ligo para alguém imediatamente", pensava insistentemente.

Dois sujeitos passaram apressados e entraram em um dos carros parados na rua e saíram cantando pneu. Hinata não conseguiu ver como eram ou em que carro entraram, mas pode ver de onde eles haviam saído.

Foi até a lateral do bar olhando em todas as direções e com o coração quase saindo pela boca e sentindo ondas de choque por todo o corpo. Viu uma espécie de balcão, como aqueles que levam a porões em casas americanas. Encostou o ouvido devagar na madeira e ouviu vozes vindas de dentro.

Imediatamente pegou o celular e digitou qualquer número da discagem rápida.

- Manda...

Sua frase morreu na garganta e ela entrou em estupor. O coração dava batidas fortes e doloridas dentro do peito, sentia o sangue correr por todo o seu corpo, a respiração aumentava a medida que os olhos arregalavam. Sentiu um calafrio repentino e os músculos ficarem tensos enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente.

O celular soltou de sua mão e caiu na grama.

- Alô? Alguém aí? – a voz sai sonolenta pelo aparelho no viva-voz.

Instintivamente Hinata passou a mão por debaixo do casaco para puxar sua arma, mas antes que sua mão chegasse a encostar nela ouviu um "click" atrás de si.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – ouviu a voz masculina atrás de si dizer.

Levantou as mãos e naquele instante desistiu de tudo. Não valia a pena lutar por uma causa perdida, nem se agarrar a uma frágil esperança de que ficaria viva. Já não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.


	20. Sem Saída

**Leiam meus adendos no final, é importante para mim, please.**

**...**

**Cap. 15 – Sem saída**

Hinata tentou abrir os olhos devagar, mas a simples tentativa a fazer sentir fortes dores nas têmporas. Girou a cabeça e lentamente começou a mexer os músculos contraídos e todo o seu corpo começou a doer como câimbras. Sua respiração era fraca e dolorida, como se seus pulmões fossem apertados por uma força invisível. E quando os olhos se abriram por completo a moça pode perceber que estava numa espécie de porão úmido e mal cheiroso.

- Ela acordou. –ouviu uma voz grave dizer a alguém do outro lado da porta.

Um homem gordo de meia idade a observava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Tinha os cabelos raspados e um cavanhaque cor de mel espesso. Os olhos castanhos, por cima de grossas sobrancelhas também cor de mel, expressavam certa ansiedade.

- A princesinha acordou... O que será que Orochimaru-sama irá fazer? Tem algum palpite? – o homem perguntou provocativo à Hinata, que não respondeu.

Hinata tentou se mover mais um pouco, mas sentiu que suas mãos estavam amarradas uma a outra por uma corda. E só então percebeu que as mesmas estavam doendo e sangrando. Sentiu um gosto metálico no canto na boca e deduziu que estava machucada no rosto.

Estava sentada no chão, as mãos amarradas umas as outras e também amarradas a algo frio atrás de si, que ela supôs ser um cano. Queria perguntar onde estava e o que queriam com ela, mas não conseguiu. Estava com medo demais para isso.

- Ora ora... O que temos aqui?! – Hinata não levantou o rosto para ver quem era, mas pode sentir o cinismo que emanava da voz – nunca ouviu que a curiosidade matou o gato, minha cara criança.

A jovem sentiu mãos frias passearem lentamente pelo seu rosto, parando em seu queixo e a obrigando a olhar para cima. O coração de Hinata deu um pulo assim que o viu. Sua pele era muito pálida e olhos amarelados possuíam uma íris muito fina, semelhante a uma cobra, os cabelos escuros caiam abaixo dos ombros. Carregava no rosto a expressão de um caçador prestes a dar o bote.

Era ele. Era Orochimaru.

Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Todas as características batiam com a dos relatórios que havia lido nos últimos meses

- O que descobriu dela? – ele se virou para o homem gordo sentado próximo a porta e sua voz saiu como um silvo.

- Ela não disse nada ainda. – o gordo simplesmente deu de ombros.

- O que houve com você? Amoleceu? – eles conversavam como se ela não estivesse presente – vejo que ela ainda está inteira.

O outro apenas deu de ombros.

Orochimaru passava as mãos lentamente pelo rosto da jovem e segurou seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para ele novamente. Ele se aproximou, o rosto tão próximo ao dela que Hinata podia sentir sua respiração contra sua bochecha direita.

- O que você fazia bisbilhotando por aí, garota? – sua voz era fria e cortante.

- Eu estava no bar e me perdi. – respondeu ela, firme.

- Odeio quando dificultam as coisas para mim... – orochimaru deu um suspiro cansado no mesmo instante em que tirava um pequeno canivete do bolso e passava calmamente pelo pescoço da sua refém. – De novo, o que você estava fazendo aqui?

- E-Eu estava no bar. – sua voz vacilou, tomado por uma onda de nervosismo impossível de controlar.

Orochimaru ainda segurava seu queixo quando de repente pareceu encontrar algo fabuloso no rosto dela, ele afastou sua franja enquanto soltava uma pequena gargalhada. E pela primeira vez Hinata girou os olhos para encará-lo.

- Eu não acredito! – ele exclamava ainda gargalhando – eu não acredito que fui agraciado com tão fabulosa presença.

Ele estalou os dedos e o gordo abriu a porta para mais três pessoas entrarem, um homem magro e loiro com um cigarro pendendo na boca, uma mulher de pele morena e corpo esbelto e um rapaz, que parecia o mais novo do grupo, tinha os cabelos brancos presos num rabo de cavalo e usava óculos.

- Dê-me a pasta – orochimaru se dirigiu ao mais novo do grupo. – Ahh esses olhos...Impossível não reconhecer – ele disse se virando para Hinata e começando a tirar várias fotos de pessoas lá de dentro.

Orochimaru jogava várias fotos ao chão murmurando coisas como "morto" e "essa não" e Hinata pode ver que as fotos espalhadas possuíam um "x" desenhado bem grande no rosto da pessoa.

- Oh! – ele fez uma expressão de falsa surpresa – quem será essa? – Hinata mirou a foto que ele tinha em mãos e vi a si mesma – Hyuuga Hinata.

- O papai deixou os negócios sujos da família para você, foi? – ele riu irônico – Ah não! Espere! A filhinha trabalha para a polícia federal, supostamente ela não faria uma coisa dessas.

- Orochimaru-sama, devemos partir imediatamente – o jovem de cabelos brancos soou desesperado – se ela chegou até aqui a polícia deve estar a caminho.

O líder do grupo deu um sorriso maligno que fez a alma da jovem gelar, o corpo enrijecer e os pelos do corpo se eriçarem.

- Temos uma convidada, Kabuto. Seria deselegante não fazer sala para ela.

O homem gordo perto da porta se aproximou com um ferro em brasa na mão protegida com uma luva e o pressionou contra o antebraço de Hinata.

Hinata urrou de dor enquanto grossas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Ela tentou se debater, mas presa do jeito que estava mal conseguiu se mover.

- Isso é só uma pequena cortesia, criança. Sabe, para você sempre se lembrar da gente. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos oleosos e inclinou a cabeça para a direita – Agora vamos ao que interessa. Como chegou aqui, sweet child?

- Eu vim para beber – ela respondeu com medo tomando metade de seus pensamentos.

No mesmo instante ela sentiu um forte tapa na face direita.

- Se você quer brincar, então, que o jogo comece – Orochimaru disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Devo trazer a água fervendo, Orochimaru-sama? – o gordo perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- Por Deus, não! – ele fingiu espanto – Ela tem o rosto muito lindo para ser deformado assim... Vamos... Deixar isso para o _grand finale – _deu uma piscadela em sua direção e fez um movimento de confirmação para que o gordo voltasse a lhe bater.

xxx

A manhã estava fria. Mais fria que o normal para uma manhã de inverno. A brisa gélida que entrava pela janela trazia consigo algo que Naruto não sabia nominar. Estava inquieto e o coração estava apertado. Uma sensação ruim chegara junto com a aquela manhã de janeiro.

- Você reparou? – Gaara, o companheiro de sela, o despertou de seus pensamentos – Os guardas estão agitados. O que poderá ter acontecido?

- Não sei. – Naruto tirou os olhos azuis do companheiro e voltou-os para a pálida paisagem que se estendia através da janela – Só sei que eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

Às horas iam passando e as pancadas que sentia no coração apenas aumentavam. Sua respiração já estava ficando pesada.

- Tenho ordens de levar o prisioneiro para interrogatório – Naruto ouviu uma voz vinda do corredor, do outro lado da sela. Ele girou o corpo para ver melhor quem era.

Sai o observava com uma expressão indecifrável, nos lábios um meio sorriso e nos olhos uma preocupação.

- Não recebemos permissão para liberá-lo hoje. – respondeu o guarda carrancudo ao lado de Sai.

- É de extrema importância! – seu tom era sério – Você não prestou atenção à chamada hoje de manhã? Hyuuga Hinata sumiu!

De repente o sangue de Naruto gelou nas veias e ele se sentia incapaz de respirar. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, engolindo uma grande quantidade de ar que entrou pela boca aberta. A aflição começou a tomar conta de todos seus pensamentos e o desespero começou a crescer em cada célula do seu corpo.

- Me acompanhe, Uzumaki Naruto – Sai disse enquanto o guarda carrancudo abria a sela.

Naruto continuava estático, parecia incapaz de se mover ou de pensar. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o fazer. Um bolo começou a crescer em sua garganta, causando desconforto.

- Me acompanhe, Uzumaki. É realmente muito importante.

Ele ficou de pé e o guarda algemou suas mãos em frente ao corpo e então ele saiu atrás de Sai apressado pelos corredores. Desceram as escadas para o primeiro pavilhão, viraram em vários outros corredores até dar na sala onde eram armazenados os produtos de limpeza.

- Vai me contar o que está havendo? – Naruto perguntou rouco.

- Você percebeu que aqui não é a sala do interrogatório. – Sai respondeu, indicando com a cabeça uma pilha de roupas jogadas a um canto – Vista isso!

Naruto soltou um grunhido e investiu contra o ex-companheiro segurando pela gola da farda.

- O que você está fazendo? Conte-me o que está havendo...

- Não temos tempo Naruto! Hinata ainda pode estar viva... Sua única saída é acreditar em mim.

O loiro estreitou os olhos enquanto Sai retirava suas algemas, mas fez o que foi pedido. Desdobrou as roupas empilhadas e viu que era uma farda policial. Trocou de roupa desconfiado, mas aliviou a expressão quando percebeu que, talvez, o moreno quisesse realmente ajudar.

- Coloque isso no cabelo. – ele lhe esticou um boné – E isso no rosto. – entregou uma máscara de proteção branca – Foi a única maneira que eu consegui de tampar suas marcas no rosto. Não se esqueça de fingir que está gripado. Felizmente, os japoneses têm o hábito de usar essas máscaras quando estão doentes, foi nossa salvação.

- Isso vai dar certo? – o loiro enrugou a testa.

- É o que vamos saber em breve. – Sai olhou o relógio – Teremos 10 minutos para sairmos quando as luzes se apagarem.

- O que? Como você vai fazer isso?

- Alguns caras me devem uns favores aqui. Um que é capaz de hackear o sistema e causar um apagão, outro para se certificar que as luzes e câmeras de emergência não se ligarão e um técnico para garantir que a culpa foi da companhia de luz.

- Não entendi muito bem...

- Ok – saiu olhou para o relógio mais uma vez antes de lhe dirigir um sorriso debochado – Inteligência nunca foi um forte seu.

Antes que Naruto pensasse em protestar, as luzes se apagaram.

- Vamos!

Eles andaram apressados, passando pelo imenso pátio vazio enquanto sirenes tocavam por todos os lados. Naruto girava a cabeça para todos os lados apreensivo. Viu um grupo de policiais passarem correndo para a escada para os pavilhões superiores com armas e cacetes em punho.

Quando chegaram ao enorme portão de acesso, Sai pegou o rádio que trazia na cintura e começou a despejar ordens aleatoriamente, chamando atenção dos guardas que estavam na cabine ao lado do portão de acesso.

- Quero o gerador de energia funcionando agora! – gritou ao aparelho – Vou informar Tsunade-sama sobre o ocorrido imediatamente e, não me interessa como, tudo tem que estar em perfeita ordem quando eu a trouxer aqui!

Um guarda alto, musculoso e moreno observava Sai atentamente.

- Não posso deixá-los sair até a energia voltar – disse.

- Sou federal, estou com pressa e com um baita problema para resolver, se você não reparou – ele vociferou grosseiramente.

O guarda fez uma carranca feia e esticou a mão para pegar o distintivo que Sai oferecia. Depois de analisá-lo, esticou a mão para Naruto, que olhou confuso do moreno para Sai.

- Eu posso ficar o dia todo aqui, se quiser – o guarda falou rudemente.

- Ahn?!

- Seu distintivo, idiota – Sai interrompeu girando os olhos – Odeio novatos!

Naruto então entendeu e começou a tatear os bolsos até sentir algo duro em um deles.

- Aqui! – anunciou mais feliz do que necessário. E subitamente se lembrou de que deveria estar doente e começou a simular uma tosse.

- Agora as digitais...

- Existe um jeito melhor de você atrasar a minha vida? – Sai interrompeu quase aos berros – Olha só o caos que está aqui... O scanner não funciona sem luz e eu não posso esperar a energia voltar a funcionar. Se eu não aparecer em cinco minutos no escritório da Tsunade, garanto que você nunca mais vai precisar saber quem entra e quem sai daqui.

O guarda olhou para seu companheiro na cabine, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, e muito a contragosto abriu o portão e acenou para os outros guardas da cabine superior, que acenaram de volta e baixaram as A.K 47 que carregavam.

Correram até chegar a um sedã preto parado distante da entrada da prisão. Sai destravou as portas e ambos entraram sem trocar sequer um olhar.

Já dentro do carro, Naruto tirou a parte de cima do uniforme, ficando apenas com uma camisa pólo de lã preta. Tirou o boné, a máscara e o cinto, tudo que lembrasse de longe um policial. Suas mãos pararam no tornozelo, tentando de todas as maneiras retirar um aparelho de formato semelhante a uma algema preta, presa firmemente em seu tornozelo.

- Você não vai conseguir tirar isso! – Sai não retirou os olhos da rua enquanto dirigia apressadamente, furando alguns semáforos.

- Então tire para mim – o loiro reclamou.

- Também não posso fazer isso.

- Então por que me ajudou a fugir? – virou o rosto para o moreno, encarando seu perfil – E para onde está me levando?

- Tenho um palpite sobre onde a hyuuga possa estar... E, talvez, você também tenha.

- O esconderijo do bar – Naruto afirmou, gelando.

Sai assentiu sem olhá-lo.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – o loiro tirou os olhos do companheiro e voltou os para as pessoas despreocupadas na rua passando por eles como borrões por causa da alta velocidade do carro.

- Também seria correto afirmar que eu tenho uma atração sexual incontrolável pela Hyuuga, mas a verdade é que se existe pelo menos uma pequena chance de ninguém mais sair machucado nessa história, então eu vou ajudar no que for possível para que isso aconteça.

- Isso significa que você escolheu já o seu lado?

- Não, na verdade. Um agente duplo está sempre sozinho. Acho que consegui irritar Tsunade-sama e Orochimaru ao mesmo tempo – ele deu uma risada, embora não tivesse graça.

- Como assim?

- Eu nunca quis me juntar ao Orochimaru, essa é a verdade. Meu irmão quis. Ele estava passando por uma fase difícil, tinha amizades estranhas e se juntou a Mão Negra para ganhar algum dinheiro para comprar drogas. – Sai soltou um longo suspiro e continuou com a expressão impassível – Mas ele adoeceu e não pode continuar 'trabalhando'. Ele ficou devendo serviços ao Orochimaru e dinheiro em tudo que é canto da cidade.

Quando ele começou a ser ameaçado de morte, eu tive que agir... Eu era novo, não sabia o que estava fazendo... Orochimaru quitou todas as dívidas e nos deu proteção em troca de alguns anos de serviço... Acabei me juntando ao grupo no lugar do meu irmão.

- Desgraçado... Ele é um baita aliciador – Naruto interrompeu – Parece que ele sabe exatamente o que dizer para nos convencer a entrar...

- Entrar é fácil – foi a vez de Sai interromper – Sair, só se sai da Mão Negra morto. Creio que você sabe disso.

O loiro assentiu, percebendo que ambos estavam na mesma situação. Ao final de tudo, ou estariam presos ou mortos.

Nunca antes havia imaginado que Sai, a pessoa que menos gostava dentro da máfia, era também uma vítima. Sempre via algum prazer em seus olhos quando cumpria as tarefas que Orochimaru ordenava. E agora, depois do que ouvira, um sentimento de culpa por tê-lo julgado mal todo esse tempo vinha-lhe a mente.

Sai era um agente duplo. E nunca antes Naruto havia pensado sobre isso, sobre o quão difícil deve ser fingir o tempo todo, se manter frio e imparcial, sem nunca poder confiar em ninguém.

A situação estava confusa e Naruto não tinha muito tempo para refletir sobre ela. A única coisa que sabia era que deveria agir o mais rápido possível.

- Não estou entendendo muita coisa – o loiro chamou atenção para si novamente.

- Repito, inteligência não é um forte seu – Sai gracejou, mas logo voltou a falar e seu tom era sério – Não temos tempo. Presta atenção no que eu vou te dizer...

Está vendo essa tira no seu tornozelo? É um localizador, todos os presos têm. Isso significa que nesse momento a polícia deve ter percebido que você fugiu e deve estar rastreando você.

- O QUÊ?! – Naruto gritou desesperado – Não é possível...

- Cala a boca, imbecil. Eles têm que achar você, entendeu? Eles são a sua única salvação.

A mão Negra está dispersa, os que não estão presos estão mortos ou fugiram. Orochimaru tem poucos homens, apenas os que não foram no dia da emboscada... Não passam de seis pessoas.

A polícia tem que vir atrás de você e se, com sorte, eles suspeitarem que você vai atrás do chefe da quadrilha, eles vão vir com reforços.

- E hinata? – Naruto sentiu o coração apertar, temendo a resposta.

- Não faço idéia de como ela está – Sai pareceu levemente entristecido – Até mesmo a localização dela é apenas uma suspeita.

- E ninguém da polícia está procurando por ela? – O loiro resmungou, gesticulando irritado – Essas fardas de vocês são apenas uma droga de enfeite?!

- Eu sei como se sente. Tecnicamente ela não pode ser dada como desaparecida, não se passaram nem 10 horas ainda...

- O QUÊ?! TÁ ME DIZENDO QUE VÂO A DEIXARELA MORRER POR BUROCRACIA?

- Calma, Naruto. Não foi o que eu disse... Claro que Tsunade não ia deixar um dos seus abandonados... Ela mandou alguns agentes para fazer uma "investigação extra-oficial". Por isso eu estou apostando que a polícia virá com toda a força, vocês só precisam se manter vivos até eles chegarem.

- Então, basicamente, o plano é entrarmos com a cara e a coragem e torcer para que não nos matem até a polícia chegar.

Dessa vez Sai desviou os olhos da estrada e os fixou no carona.

- Nós não... Eu não vou com você.

- Ahn?!

- Sinto muito. Eu fui o estrategista no dia da emboscada e fiz de tudo para que a Mão Negra ficasse em desvantagem. Se eu aparecer lá, serei um cara morto. Tsunade desconfia que algum dos agentes estivesse trabalhando para Orochimaru e ajudar você a fugir só me colocou na mira. Se a polícia me pegar, eu serei preso.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou o loiro.

Naruto inspirou profundamente e enquanto digeria o que Sai dissera. Um tremor tomou conta de todo seu corpo, um frio subia por toda sua espinha, deixando-o arrepiado. E de repente ele abaixou a cabeça pesaroso, se desculpando mentalmente com Hinata por ser tão fraco e por sentir um medo que fazia seu estômago revirar.

- Eu vou fugir – o moreno respondeu depois de algum tempo – Meu irmão tem a saúde frágil, vive internado no hospital, ele precisa de mim. Eu aproveitei a última alta dele e o mandei pra longe e, agora, é a minha vez de ir. Tenho tudo planejado e o melhor dia para minha fuga é hoje. Sinto muito, mas o máximo que eu posso fazer é deixar você no bar.

Naruto assentiu tentando transparecer aprovação, mas no fundo, escondia um certo ressentimento pelo companheiro não se dispor a ajudar. Tentava lutar contra esse sentimento, argumentando com si mesmo que Sai fez o possível para ajudá-lo e, no fundo, era um bom amigo.

O medo o fazia culpar outras pessoas e pensar em possíveis fugas em vez de se concentrar em um plano para entrar no esconderijo e manter ele e Hinata vivos.

Naruto soltou o ar dos pulmões com força e apertou os punhos, espantando tais pensamentos. Se deixasse o medo o dominar, não conseguiria salvar Hinata. E ela tinha demasiada importância em sua vida para simplesmente abandoná-la a própria sorte.

O carro freio bruscamente fazendo seu corpo ser projetado para frente. Naruto olhou em volta e viu o bar velho e sujo que costumava freqüentar.

- Chegamos! – Sai anunciou.

Naruto abriu a porta do carro e se levantou sentindo a brisa fria da manhã lhe arrepiar por inteiro.

- Boa sorte! – desejou o moreno lhe entregando uma pistola.38

- Obrigado – respondeu o loiro, fazendo com que o ar condensasse em frente a sua boca.

No minuto seguinte, o carro saiu pela rua a fora cantando pneu e Naruto se sentiu mais solitário do que nunca. Escondeu a arma na cintura, sob a camisa e começou a caminhar apreensivo até a entrada do esconderijo, que era um balcão na lateral do bar.

O bar em si, era apenas fachada. Apesar de alguns membros da Mão realmente o utilizarem para beber e comemorar, o bar era mais freqüentados por civis. Naruto decidiu passar distante da porta de entrada, não queria correr o risco de ser visto por quem quer que fosse.

Pequenos flocos de neve caiam pelo caminho e sobre ele, fazendo com que o frio que sentia aumentasse e os dentes começassem a bater.

Quando se aproximou do balcão viu que o mesmo era vigiado por dois homens.

- Naruto?! Pensei que estivesse preso ou morto – um deles disse quando o viu se aproximar.

- Ou então fugido – completou o outro – como todos os outros covardes.

- Eu estava escondido, esperando a poeira abaixar para vim aqui – mentiu da melhor maneira que pôde.

Os dois homens sacaram as armas ao mesmo tempo e apontaram em direção ao pescoço de Naruto, que alargou os olhos instantaneamente e soltou uma exclamação.

- Temos ordem para não deixar ninguém se aproximar – disse o mais alto.

- Nem mesmo um dos nossos – completou o outro.

- Eu... Tenho informações importantes – respondeu Naruto com a voz mais rouca do gostaria.

Os dois homens o olharam desconfiados, mas um deles pegou o rádio preso à cintura e chamou por alguém do outro lado da linha. O loiro sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo enquanto pensava numa maneira de desacordar os dois homens a sua frente.

"Podem o deixar entrar" respondeu uma voz entrecortada vinda do rádio.

Naruto arregalou os olhos surpreso, não esperava que o fossem deixar entrar tão facilmente.

Passou pela porta velha de madeira da entrada do esconderijo e seguiu pelo corredor apertado e úmido que conhecia tão bem com um desconforto subindo pela garganta. A sensação ruim que sentia desde cedo apenas aumentava a cada passo que dava.

Ouviu um grito de dor ao longe e se pôs a correr com o coração acelerado e dolorido, passando por várias portas fechadas, em direção à última sala do corredor.

xxx

Hinata sentia todo seu corpo doer, todos os lugares onde o homem gordo a acertara com socos e chutes. Um machucado no canto da boca fazia a mesma se encher com um gosto amargo. Um dos olhos parecia estar inchado, pois mal podia enxergar com ele. O filete de sangue que escorria de sua testa parecia ter secado, pois sentia a pele e o pêlo do rosto, por onde o sangue escorreu, repuxar e incomodar.

Orochimaru caminhava calmamente de um lado a outro do cômodo com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. Parou pensativo por uns instantes e se aproximou de Hinata, segurando-a novamente pelo queixo.

- Hinata-chan, você não vai agüentar mais disso – ele sorriu – por que não me conta de uma vez como chegou aqui, hein?

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedida pelo dedo indicador dele em sua boca.

- Não adianta mentir... Já sabemos que você foi idiota o bastante para vir sozinha.

Ele se afastou e se sentou na cadeira onde estava minutos antes.

- Você está sozinha – ele sentenciou – e ninguém virá te ajudar...

A respiração de Hinata estava pesada e alta e o ar condensava diante sua boca. Um calafrio tomou todo seu corpo num espasmo quando seus dentes começaram a bater devido ao frio. Haviam lhe tirado o casaco, deixando-a apenas com uma fina blusa de manga comprida.

- Vamos voltar ao que interessa... – ele chamou atenção para si – O que eu sei sobre você até agora é que você é uma agente federal e é filha do meu querido amigo Hiashi. – seu tom se tornou mais cínico quando pronunciou a palavra amigo - Você e Naruto se tornaram... Íntimos, certo?

Ao ouvir o nome de seu pai, a Hyuuga sentiu como se o chão tivesse sumido sob seus pés. Saber que seu pai estava envolvido com esse tipo de gente causou um amargor em seu peito e um bolo na boca do estômago. Uma sensação ruim que fazia com que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos.

Até mesmo chorar doía. Não uma dor física, mas uma sensação de que sua alma era quem chorava.

No mesmo instante a imagem de Naruto lhe veio à mente. Ele sentado a sua frente, com os olhos fixados nela e uma silenciosa expressão agressiva acusando toda a sua família. Seu pai por indiretamente estar envolvido no tráfico de armas e ela, por ter vivido uma vida luxuosa a custava da vida de muitas pessoas. Na época não acreditara em Naruto, mas agora lhe parecia como se ela apenas quisesse omitir e fugir da verdade, ou da mentira, que fora toda a sua vida.

Ela se sentiu tão culpada e suja que o bolo em seu estômago pareceu subir depressa e ela teve uma súbita ânsia de vômito, mas não passou disso.

Orochimaru cruzou as pernas e a encarava intrigado.

- Não, eu apenas o vigiava. – Hinata respondeu séria e alto demais, para que as palavras pudessem abafar seus pensamentos.

- Okay... – seu tom era de falsa crença – foi ele que lhe contou desse lugar?

- Não!

- Então, como chegou aqui, Hinata-chan?

Ela não respondeu e o gordo lhe deu mais um soco abaixo das costelas. Não tinha certeza do que responderia ou se conseguiria inventar uma história coerente naquela situação. Tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse Naruto ou a investigação, mas quando foi atingida pela segunda vez abaixo das costelas uma resposta saiu junto aos seus gemidos.

- Eu grampeei o telefone dele.

Orochimaru se levantou depressa e urrando de raiva jogou a cadeira onde estava contra a parede. Foi a primeira vez desde que o conhecera que Hinata o viu perder o controle. Sua respiração era ruidosa e seus olhos estreitaram perigosamente.

- Desgraçado! – ele gritou, fazendo todos os presentes se assustarem – Ele sabia que o telefone estava grampeado...

- Isso não explica muita coisa – interrompeu a mulher que entrara acompanhada de dois homens quando o interrogatório começara.

- É simples – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos brancos, que Hinata ouviu sendo chamado de Kabuto – com um telefone grampeado se pode não só gravar a conversa dos usuários, como também localizá-lo.

- E como nos acharam? – o homem ao lado da mulher perguntou. Deu um trago no cigarro e continou – Naruto não está aqui...

- O desgraçado escondeu o celular aqui de propósito – Orochimaru interrompeu – para que nos achassem... Onde está o Naruto? – virou-se para a Hyuuga.

A cabeça dela pendeu para baixo e o homem ao seu lado a puxou novamente para cima, pelos cabelos, fazendo-a encarar Orochimaru.

- F-Fugiu – mentiu.

- Devemos adiar nossa partida, Orochimaru-sama... Se ela nos encontrou, a polícia também nos encontrará...

- Ficou imaginando o porque de você não avisar seus superiores que estava vindo para o nosso suposto esconderijo – o homem com um cigarro deu mais um trago enquanto se aproximava – creio eu que omitir uma informação valiosa dessas num investigação é muito, muito ruim... Por que você faria uma coisa dessas?

A única culpada por ela está ali agora era a própria estupidez, mas Hinata pensava que essa resposta não o satisfaria. Buscou no turbilhão de pensamentos que passava por sua cabeça algum plausível e a única resposta que encontrou foi Naruto.

- E-eu queria ver se... – ela fingiu uma careta de dor e respirou fundo várias vezes, como que controlando algum acesso de dor que viesse a ter, para ganhar algum tempo – Naruto estava aqui.

Era mentira, ela tinha a plena certeza que o loiro estava preso e muito dificilmente sairia de lá, mas a resposta pareceu convencer o homem agachado a sua frente.

A mulher que até então estava no fundo da sala se aproximou também rindo com gosto.

- Não acredito... Você está apaixonada por ele? – ela fez uma cara divertida e incrédula ao mesmo tempo – Ele é meio... Sem graça...

- E tapado – completou o gordo.

- E feio – disse o homem com o cigarro e deu a Hyuuga um meio sorriso – eu posso te mostrar o que é um homem de verdade – completou malicioso.

- O que você disse? – a mulher o olhou raivosa, com as duas sobrancelhas muito juntas.

- Claro que não era de mim que eu estava falando – ele respondeu rapidamente e se pôs ao lado dela, segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

Orochimaru estava quieto e pensativo até que deu um pequeno sorriso e chamou a atenção para si.

- Não mudem o rumo da conversa, idiotas. Vamos partir logo, mas antes... Dê-me o telefone que foi encontrado com ela.

Kabuto entregou o aparelho prontamente para o chefe, que começou a mexer no mesmo enquanto sorria mais abertamente.

- Alô! – uma voz masculina, que a hyuuga reconheceu como de seu pai, saiu do viva-voz do celular.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Hinata, o que foi dessa vez? – seu tom parecia irritado.

- Acho que foi engano... – Orochimaru respondeu – E o engano foi Hyuuga Hiashi parar de cumprir minhas ordens.

- Você! O que está fazendo com o telefone da minha filha – não foi exatamente uma pergunta e ele pareceu vacilar no meio da frase.

- Sua filha não precisava mesmo pagar por um erro seu...

- Cadê minha filha? – ouviu seu pai perguntar com um desespero crescente – deixem-na em paz...

- Meu caro, se você estivesse mesmo preocupado com suas lindas filhinhas não teria deixado de mandar meu dinheiro.

- E-eu não consegui – Hiashi respondeu vacilante e rouco – Eu fui acusado e a polícia está me vigiando... Eles vão descobri se...

- Não me importa! – Orochimaru se virou para encarar Hinata com um sorriso que a fez arrepiar atrás da nuca – Eu já vou estar bem longe quando isso acontecer...

- Por favor...

- Em nome da nossa amizade eu vou deixá-la dar um último recado a você...

O chefe do grupo se aproximou com o celular em mãos e estendeu-o até próximo a ela. A jovem policial o encarou desafiadoramente, com uma coragem que crescia a cada momento em que sentia que não sairia dali viva. Ela apertou a boca com força e não pronunciou nenhum ruído.

- Odeio gente teimosa – ele revirou os olhos e fez um aceno para o cara gordo, que deu sonoro tapa na face direita da jovem.

Quando os tapas e chutes se tornaram mais agressivos, ela não pode segurar um gemido.

- Hinata? – a voz soou desesperada através do aparelho.

- Pai – ela disse entre gemidos quando percebeu que não podia mais ficar calada – Não... Não faça nada do que ele mandar...

- Filha? O que está acontecendo? Fala comigo...

Hinata sentiu um forte soco no estômago que fez seu corpo inclinar para frente e logo em seguida sentiu alguém mexer em suas mãos para soltá-la do cano em que estava presa. Sentaram-na no chão, mas as mãos continuaram amarradas uma a outra por uma corda.

O homem com o cigarro tirou uma pistola da cintura e a destravou próximo ao celular.

- Deseja dar um último adeus a sua filha? – perguntou Orochimaru num silvo.

- Por favor... – a voz do pai continuava a suplicar, trêmula e fraca – Eu dou tudo o que você quiser... Tudo que eu tenho...

- Nesse caso, você já sabe o que fazer, afinal, você fez isso por anos...

- NÃO, PAI!

Hinata foi silenciada com uma mão grande pressionando sua boca e nariz. A medida que ia sentindo falta do ar entrar pelos pulmões, ia sentindo a consciência escapar e o desespero aumentar. Queria gritar e se mexer até se soltar, mas estava fraca, nem mesmo conseguia entender o final da conversa entre Hiashi e Orochimaru.

De repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo, o que fez com que a mão que lhe sufocava a soltasse. Sua cabeça pendeu para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o ar voltar aos pulmões com uma pressa que ardia. A boca expirava e inspirava rápida e ruidosamente e alguns vezes ela engasgava com o próprio ar.

A cabeça doía muito, como se toda a pressão sanguínea do corpo subisse rapidamente para cérebro. Mas aos poucos a sensação ia passando e ela pôde se desconcentrar dos próprios fenômenos fisiológicos e se concentrar na conversa que estava acontecendo dentro da sala.

Os olhos arregalaram quando ouviu aquela voz tão conhecida. Com o coração batendo freneticamente, ela levantou a cabeça e a viu a pessoa mais improvável de estar ali naquele momento.

O coração apertou e ela sentiu um peso enorme sobre seus ombros quando encarou seus olhos azuis. Agora a sensação de que tudo estava perdido aumentava vertiginosamente. Ela não perderia apenas a própria vida, perderia Naruto também.

xxx

N.A:

Por onde eu começo? Hm... Desculpas?

Eu sei que faz muito tempo, estou até sem-graça de estar postando. Tipo, eu realmente tinha abandonado a fic... Eu estava com uns problemas, não estava me sentindo bem e achando que tudo o que eu fazia era uma porcaria (bem, isso ainda não mudou). Mas o fato é que depois de tanto tempo eu voltei ao ffnet e por acaso vi o review de vocês e vi o quanto desleixada eu tinha sido em sumir sem dizer nada.

Eu fiquei feliz em ver que eu tinha leitores, poucos, mas os melhores ^^ (não, não estou puxando saco... é que realmente me fez bem ler o review de vcs)

Não posso dizer que estou na ativa, mas com certeza eu vou terminar esse fic. E depois de terminada, eu vou reupar ela, pq eu realmente acho que ta horrível.

Bem, isso saiu mais como um desabafo que um pedido de desculpas, então lá vai o pedido oficial...

Vocês me perdoam?

(Se disserem que sim ganham um oneshot de presente mwahaha)


	21. Um fim e um outro começo I

**Cap 16. Um fim e outro começo I**

Sua vontade de gritar e mandá-lo embora ficou presa na garganta e várias perguntas se formaram em sua cabeça, mas ela sequer tinha a intenção de pronunciá-las. Encarou Naruto por breves minutos, mas não tinha certeza da expressão que seu próprio rosto demonstrava.

- Não sabia que estavam dando uma festa sem mim – o loiro gracejou se aproximando do centro do grupo.

Orochimaru fez um aceno com a mão e no mesmo instante e a mulher começou a revistá-lo. O homem magro próximo a ela apagou o cigarro com uma expressão triste e foi ajudá-la. Logo eles encontraram a arma escondida sob a blusa de Naruto e a retiraram.

O loiro suspirou vendo sua última chance de salvação sendo tirada dele.

- Você é mesmo imprevisível – Orochimaru sentenciou – Imaginei que você já estivesse longe, muito longe daqui.

- Já me disseram isso – ele pareceu pensar e deu de ombros – Mas como você vê, eu estou bem aqui.

- E por que voltou?

- Eu não sou covarde, sabia. Além do mais, eu seria facilmente preso se fugisse sem ajuda.

- Então por que só apareceu agora? – Kabuto interrompeu.

- Estava esperando para ter certeza de que eu não era vigiado.

- Nesse caso, bem vindo de volta! – Orochimaru abriu os braços solenemente – Chegou bem na hora.

Mais um aceno de mão veio dele e imediatamente Kabuto e o casal derrubaram litros de um líquido de cheiro forte e cor levemente amarelada, que Naruto supôs ser gasolina, por todo o local e em volta de Hinata.

Orochimaru se aproximou e lhe estendeu uma arma.

- Sabe, vamos ter que fugir um pouco às pressas graças à sua amiguinha – ele deu um sorriso sinistro que fez Naruto se arrepiar mais do que todo o frio que estava sentindo – e, você sabe, protocolos são protocolos... Temos que apagar todo e qualquer vestígio...

Naruto pegou a arma espantado. Sentiu a mão fria de Orochimaru sobre a sua, fechando seus dedos em volta da pistola e posicionando-a na direção de Hinata.

- Por favor, seja breve.

Orochimaru deu uns passos para trás, olhando da morena para o loiro com profunda expectativa.

Naruto respirou fundo várias vezes tentando se concentrar e fazer a mão parar de tremer, mas foi em vão. E de repente, ele esticou a mão e com a cabeça vazia de pensamentos, mirou entre as sobrancelhas do homem pálido e de sorriso debochado a sua frente. E foi com uma coragem desconhecida subindo-lhe pelas veias que ele apertou o gatilho.

No mesmo instante a arma fez um "click" e Naruto sentiu uma gota de suor descer pelo rosto. Encarou o homem a sua frente num misto de medo, surpresa e raiva e percebeu que tudo havia sido uma brincadeira desde o início. Haviam lhe entregado uma arma descarregada de propósito.

- Você é imprevisível, mas sua burrice não.

- Adoro lidar com traidores – o gordo o olhou ameaçadoramente e o empurrou para que ele caísse ao lado da Hyuuga.

- Não temos tempo – Kabuto disse urgente – temos que sair logo daqui.

- Odeio sair e deixar meus convidados assim – Orochimaru fez uma cara de pesar – mas vocês me entendem, certo? Está na minha hora de partir.

O homem loiro acendeu mais um cigarro e se aproximou, ajoelhando em frente ao casal. Ele encarou um paralisado Naruto antes de jogar algumas cinzas no chão, onde, claramente, não havia gasolina. Ele repetiu o ato mais duas vezes antes de soltar uma baforada e aproximar a mão com o cigarro aceso.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que os cérebros em pânico pudessem processar.

Naruto investiu instintivamente contra o homem e o cigarro voou para longe, barulhos de tiros encheram o local, Hinata jogou-se no chão e começou a rastejar o mais rápido possível para longe da poça de gasolina. Vultos corriam por todo o cômodo, escondendo entre as pilastras e de repente houve um barulho, um grande "vup" e uma cortina de fogo se abriu atrás de si.

Pessoas passaram correndo e gritando, mas ela não sabia dizer quem eram. Viu o fogo começar a se espalhar, tomando toda a madeira do local. Tossiu tentando eliminar a fumaça que começava a tomar seus pulmões, quando sentiu alguém lhe puxar para cima e uma coisa fria encostar em sua têmpora esquerda.

- SE AFASTEM OU EU ATIRO! – Orochimaru gritou atrás de si.

No mesmo instante ela viu os invasores, seus companheiros da polícia, darem passos para trás em direção a saída do esconderijo e Orochimaru empurrar seu corpo para frente. Antes de passar completamente pela soleira da porta, hinata viu Naruto caído no chão, respirando pesadamente, com a mão postada no abdômen e um rastro de sangue sobre sua roupa.

Chegaram ao galpão de entrada e os policiais dispersaram. Orochimaru parecia apreensivo quando parou no limite entre o galpão e o lado de fora. Olhou para trás repetidas vezes, parecendo calcular quanto tempo o fogo levaria para chegar ali e obrigá-lo a sair.

- ENTREGUE-SE OROCHIMARU – a voz de Tsunade soou através de um alto-falante.

Hinata olhou em volta e sentiu uma leve vertigem antes de se recompor e ver as viaturas paradas na rua em frente ao bar. A voz de Tsunade continuava a soar pelo alto-falante, tentando uma negociação, que era sempre rebatida pelo homem atrás de si. Ele sabia que enquanto tivesse Hinata como refém, ninguém tentaria nada.

- Então é isso – a morena começou a dizer, sentindo cada vez mais as forças irem embora – vamos os dois morrer queimados aqui.

Ele respondeu qualquer coisa, mas a Hyuuga não prestou atenção. Sua vista embaçou e seus joelhos cederam. Orochimaru a apertou mais forte e rosnou entre os dentes.

- Recomponha-se, garota, ou eu atiro em você aqui mesmo. Preciso de você até chegar ali.

Hinata olhou para a esquerda, para ver o local a que ele se referia e viu um jardim muito mal cuidado. A grama alta e as plantas de pequeno porte não aparadas davam ao lugar uma aparência de abandono, mas algo entre aquela bagunça lhe chamou a atenção. Um carro preto, provavelmente blindado, parado entre grandes arbustos.

O plano dele era usá-la como escudo até o carro e então fugir. Mas na condição em que estava não conseguia gritar nem avisar ninguém. E a polícia estava concentrada em um ponto, a muitos metros de distância deles.

Ele começou a caminhar, prendendo-a fortemente. Dava pequenos passos e olhava alucinadamente em todas as direções. Quando de repente ele parou e Hinata pode ouvir o barulho da arma sendo destravada ao lado de sua cabeça.

Iria morrer agora, ela sabia.

Seu coração acelerou doloridamente dentro do peito, sentiu uma ardência por todos seus músculos e a adrenalina fluir por suas veias, seus olhos que a pouco embaçaram, dilataram numa expressão ferina. Com uma força vinda ela não sabe de onde, ela agarrou a mão que Orochimaru segurava a pistola.

O movimento o pegou desprevenido e fez com que o tiro que era direcionado a Hyuuga fosse dado para o alto, a esmo. O barulho fez com que o ouvido da jovem doesse e zumbisse, mas ela não cedeu, continuou segurando a mão de Orochimaru com força. Seu instinto a obrigava a continuar lutando pela vida mesmo que sua mente gritasse que tudo estava perdido.

Ouviu um baque atrás de si ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão de Orochimaru ceder sob a sua e no instante seguinte o corpo de Orochimaru jazia próximo a seus pés.

Hinata se virou assustada, a arma tremendo entre suas mãos. Quando seus olhos encontraram Naruto, um alívio percorreu todo seu corpo, fazendo com que suas mãos soltassem a arma e seu joelho cedesse.

Hinata dava uma risada débil e baixa e algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu tive medo... – ela dizia entre as risadas, apenas para si mesma – Muito medo.

Naruto se ajoelhou a sua frente e colocou a cabeça dela apoiada em seu ombro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse num sorriso frouxo.

Hinata apertou os olhos com força, sentindo a respiração acelerada de Naruto em seu pescoço. Não queria sair dali, de perto dele. Queria que ele continuasse a lhe abraçar e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem. Ela se sentia perdida no escuro, sem forças para buscar uma luz, e a voz de Naruto lhe servia como um farol.

Mas de repente, Hinata repassou mentalmente os últimos acontecimentos e a imagem de Naruto ferido lhe veio à cabeça. A última vez que o vira, ele pressionava o abdômen e uma mancha de sangue sujava sua blusa.

Ela abriu os olhos com força e viu que uma das mãos dele ainda estava postada sobre o abdômen.

- Você está ferido!

- Foi só de raspão. – ele fez uma careta de dor – O importante agora é cuidar de você ou vai acabar tendo uma hipotermia.

- Eu estou bem... – Hinata protestou.

A Hyuuga continuou protestando até perceber que sua respiração diminuía cada vez mais rápido e suas próprias palavras pareciam confusas aos seus ouvidos. E de repente, emitir qualquer tipo de som parecia exaustivo e impossível.

A última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi Tsunade e os policias se aproximarem gritando ordens que ela era incapaz de processar.

Xxx

Hinata encarou o teto do hospital sentindo o sedativo perder o efeito aos poucos. Sentia-se dolorida em diferentes partes do corpo e uma sensação incômoda revirar o estômago, mas sentia-se bem. Acordara há quase três horas e tudo o que queria era ir para casa se aconchegar entre os lençóis e não pensar em nada. Imaginar que o dia anterior nunca houvesse acontecido.

Mas era impossível. Quase tão impossível quanto parar de especular se Naruto estaria bem. Ninguém parecia disposto a lhe dar essa informação.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Tsunade, que entrou no quarto parecendo mais séria que nunca. Ela entrou rapidamente e sem olhar para os lados, sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando todo o corpo da pequena Hyuuga.

Hinata fingiu se interessar em algo do outro lado da janela para esconder seu incômodo.

- Eu estou bem – comentou num tom casual.

- Poderia estar melhor – a loira respondeu, com a preocupação ressoando em cada palavra – Sinto que falhei com você.

- Não se preocupe com isso. A culpa é minha por querer fazer tudo sozinha.

Hinata passou as mãos pelo rosto e braços sentindo cada machucado que ainda ardia em sua pele. Quando as pontas do dedo tocaram a cicatriz no antebraço, ela sentiu um arrepio eriçando seus pêlos e a imagem do ferro em brasa veio-lhe a mente. Seus dedos se demoraram em sua cicatriz e mesmo diante a dor que o toque causava, a jovem policial não o desfez.

Sua mente vagou e algumas vozes preencheram seus pensamentos. Algumas risadas sinistras, algumas conversas. E involuntariamente, começou a se lembrar do seqüestro. Tudo o que ela queria era trancar esses acontecimentos em algum canto escuro de sua mente, mas seu subconsciente tornava isso impraticável.

- Eu queria que você descansasse mais antes de tocar no assunto, mas infelizmente não vai ser possível – a voz de Tsunade soou, fazendo-a acordar de seu torpor – Eu tenho que interrogá-la. Poderia me contar como tudo aconteceu? Tudo, por favor, não me esconda nada.

Hinata então começou seu relato. Contando tudo o que acontecera, tudo que ouvira. Era incômodo falar sobre o assunto, mas não tinha motivos para não fazê-lo, sua mente parecia disposta a reviver todos esses momentos por conta própria.

Sua voz estremeceu quando contara sobre o pai e a ameaça. Seu pai já estava sob investigação desde quando Naruto levantou a suspeita e seu relato apenas confirmaria isso. Mas Hinata tinha um dever a cumprir. Pediu desculpas mentalmente ao pai e ao resto da família. Todos seriam expostos e sofreriam e o nome Hyuuga perderia o prestígio, sem contar o escândalo que o assunto causaria, mas a justiça precisava ser feita.

Tsunade ouvia seriamente e eventualmente fazia perguntas e quando Hinata terminou de falar, ela desapertou o botão do pequeno gravador que tinha em mãos.

- Você não sabe nada mesmo sobre a fuga do Naruto? – a loira ponderou, depois de longos minutos e diante da negação da mais nova, continuou – Ninguém comentou absolutamente nada no grupo?

- Não. Eles também pareceram surpresos com a aparição dele, todos achavam que ele havia fugido.

A chefe levantou e caminhou até a janela, encostou à janela e apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos, parecendo muito cansada e só então Hinata percebeu as enormes olheiras sob os olhos dela.

- E pensar que por causa dele você está viva.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele?

Era uma pergunta desnecessária. Ela já sabia o que aconteceria. Mas precisava ouvir a verdade de outra pessoa, só assim havia alguma chance de calar a esperança que ardia fracamente em seu peito, teimosa demais para se apagar sozinha.

- Ele vai ser julgado... E preso, sem dúvida.

Hinata baixou a cabeça e apertou o lençol entre os dedos, numa súplica silenciosa.

- Não quero saber o que houve entre vocês além do estritamente necessário – Tsunade parou de falar e fixou os olhos castanhos na pequena figura encolhida em cima da cama de hospital – Mas seja o que for, ficou para trás. Você está proibida de vê-lo novamente.

Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito e as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e antes que pudesse pensar em algo para protestar, ela percebeu que as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, silenciosas e quentes. As palavras presas em sua garganta pareciam querer lhe sufocar, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam impossíveis de serem ditas.

Ouviu o som da porta sendo batida e então ela teve certeza de que fora deixada sozinha com sua dor e seus soluços.

Xxx

Naruto sorriu quando foi empurrado novamente para aquele lugar embora a felicidade fosse alheia a ele ultimamente. Mas ainda sim fez questão de mostrar os dentes ao companheiro.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse ver você por aqui – o ruivo disse, abrindo um dos olhos para ver o outro.

- Achei que você se sentiria muito solitário sem mim, Gaara – respondeu, dando de ombros.

O ruivo apenas fez uma careta em resposta e em seguida fechou o olho novamente. Com as costas encostadas a parede, as mãos atrás da nuca e o semblante calmo, o ruivo pareceu voltar à sua meditação silenciosa, por mais estranho que fosse relacionar Gaara e serenidade.

Naruto se sentou e começou a observar a paisagem por entre as grades da pequena janela. O céu nublado, parecendo refletir o próprio estado de espírito. Sentia-se em tons de cinza, que roubava a graça e harmonia de todas outras cores, denso, sufocado e, principalmente, solitário.

A saudade fez o peito apertar. Fazia quase cinco semanas desde que libertara Hinata do domínio de Orochimaru, quase cinco semanas que recebera a notícia de que não a veria mais, quase cinco semanas que a esperança o abandonou por completo.

- É melhor se acostumar com a minha presença novamente, amigo. Vamos passar os próximos quatro anos juntos – desviou o olhar da paisagem apenas o bastante para dar um sorriso forçado a Gaara.

- Quatro anos? Só isso? Odeio quem tem privilégios...

- Isso não faz muita diferença, você já não gosta de mim mesmo – gracejou, sentindo graça pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Ruivo também deu um pequeno sorriso – Mas desbancar um esquema e salvar a vida de um policial pode te dar... uhn... uma certa ajuda.

- Isso quer dizer que a menina vai continuar trazendo comida boa para gente – Gaara coçou o queixo e se ajeitou melhor na cama de ferro, que fez um barulho irritante a medida que ele se movimentava.

- Não exatamente.

Naruto se jogou na cama, fazendo as molas da mesma rangerem sob seu peso e encarou a parte de baixo do beliche desocupado acima dele. Sua mente pareceu voar, reviver as antigas lembranças que tinha de Hinata e seu semblante entristeceu antes mesmo que ele percebesse. Pensar nela doía, mas era impossível não fazê-lo.

- No início eu pensei que ela não queria me ver agora que a missão dela havia terminado, mas então, a assistente dela me confidenciou que a proibiram de me ver.

- O que é óbvio. Ela é uma policial e você, um presidiário – Gaara interrompeu querendo que o loiro encerrasse o assunto. Conhecia Naruto há pouco tempo, mas pode perceber que falar sobre a garota o entristecia e, por mais que ele fosse irritante e nem tinham nada nem próximo de uma amizade, Gaara, por algum motivo, não queria ver o companheiro de cela magoado.

Naruto suspirou e concordou. O coração parecia pesado e com as batidas fracas, como se um bolha de ar o impedisse de bater.

- Não sei se isso é o certo de lhe dizer, mas bem-vindo de volta – Gaara esticou a mão e Naruto a apertou firmemente.

Com certeza os anos seguintes não seriam os melhores, mas, de alguma forma, talvez, os próximos quatro anos não fossem o piores. Afinal, como um órfão pertencente a uma perigosa facção criminosa já passara por maus bocados nessa vida. Nessa altura, ter algo próximo a um amigo ajudaria bastante, por mais que os dois rapazes presos naquela cela não estivessem dispostos a admitir.

...

N.a – Último capítulo chegando, gente! Vou tentar postar mês que vem. Meu horário está meio maluco, mas tudo vai dar certo xD

Desculpem os erros, mas postei sem revisão.

Espero que esse capítulos tenha agradado vocês ^^ e obrigada mesmo por lerem e comentarem (isso faz uma diferença gigante pra mim)

Kissu, glr!


End file.
